Luffy's Terrifying Mom
by warp writer
Summary: Luffy has a mom like anyone else, but unlike most moms she's highly reputable and terrifying marine. He also has two cousins he was really close too when he was young and they're marines too. Luffy's mom is mad at him for becoming a pirate, but not for the reason everyone else thinks. What happens when the strawhats meet more of Luffy's monstrous family.
1. The She-Demon

**Luffy's mom**

Chapter 1

The She-Demon of The Marines

Garp's men were still in shock at the sight of seeing his grandsons crew rocket away in their big lion ship, while Coby was still starstruck at seeing his idol perform another impossible stunt. Meanwhile Garp was laughing his lungs off.

"Hahahahaha! That's definitely my grandson. He's always been a crafty little punk."

"You sure you want to be laughing?" said aokiji laying on his chair.

"Hm?" Garp side-eyed the admiral.

"I doubt Sengoku would be happy that you let your grandkid escape." Aokiji said indifferently.

Garp smirked. "I wouldn't worry too much about Sengoku and besides who ever said luffy's escaped…"

This confused some of the marines. Coby asked "What do you mean, sir?"

"Luffy's caught the eye of his dear ol' mom."

This news surprised his subordinate. "His m-mom! Luffy's mom!"

To everyone's shock and disbelief the usually cool and calm admiral Aokiji had just gaspe very loudly and jumped from his chair, staring completely terrified at Garp. "Y-you don't mean the she-demon, do you?"

Garp proudly smiled and crossed his arms. "You betcha'! and if my calculations are right luffy is getting significantly closer to where she is. The poor fool…"

Coby noticed his friend and partner Helmeppo sinking down on his rear-end pale faced and frightened with his mouth hanging open. Coby made quick glances across to his comrades, who were all trembling and/or pale. Coby suddenly got very nervous. "W-who is Luffy's mom?"

"She's a marine captain, but honestly I'd peg her strength as an admiral at the least!" Garp blurted out.

"A-admiral! How can someone as strong as an admiral only be a captain!?" Coby screamed now as pale as the others.

Garp thought for a moment. "She hasn't really got many chances at a promotion. Most pirates choose to avoid her."

"Avoid her?" Coby replied.

"Back when she first graduated from training she single handedly wiped out an entire pirate crew on her first mission and after that she wiped out another pirate crew of over 500 men in less than 10 minutes. She rose to captain rank at record speed, but since then any pirate with even the slightest bit of sense has chosen to avoid her and I can't say I blame them." Garp explained.

"She's that strong!? Luffy's family is truly amazing!" Coby said in amazement.

"Amazing is one word terrifying is another, kid." Aokiji spoke up. "Let me give you a piece of advice. There's a long list of unspoken rules that a marine must never break and never crossing the She-Demon is high on that list."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen Admiral Aokiji this unnerved before." Coby whispered to Helmeppo. "It's kind of unsettling."

"I heard he once hit on the She-Demon a long time ago and she sent him to hell…" Helmeppo whispered back.

"Hell? What does that mean?"

"Don't know, but I do know that it'd be wise to listen to him. You know that story vice admiral garp just said about her wiping out a crew of over 500 in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that crew had over 20 crew member with bounties over 60 million and the captain had a bounty of 150 million."

"Wow she must be super strong!" Coby whispered excitedly.

"Aokiji you wuss! How dare you badmouth my daughter-in-law behind her back." Gar screamed angrily. "I mean sure she's the most terrifying and sadistic woman I have ever known and sure even if you cry your eyes out begging for mercy she'll keep beating you senseless til she's satisfied and and… uwaaaaaaah!"

Out of nowhere Garp fell on his knees, raised his arms up in the air, and started yelling, "Luffy you lousy grandchild of mine run for your miserable life hells got feet and a ship and she's coming for you!"

"I guess Garp developed a decent poker face from being her father in law, but terror is terror and nothing can hide the fear anyone has for that woman." Said Helmeppo wisely.

"Wow. Luffy's mom must really be a monster." Coby choked out quietly while looking at garp. The news of how terrifying Luffy's mom was scared him, but at the same time really intrigued him. For some weird reason he wanted to meet this woman.


	2. The Chat About His Mom

**Hope everyone liked the first chapter. I realize it might of been a bit light, but I promise it will pick up… I think. Truth be told I'm making up everything as I go. F.Y.I in case you didn't catch the hints, this is set right after the water 7 arc.**

Chapter 2

The Chat About His Mom

On Dawn Island, in Foosha Village, early in the morning at the local bar, the beautiful green-haired bartender Makino was finishing cleaning up the bar after last nights celebration of Luffy's new bounty. She honestly thought the men would party all night if it wasn't for all of their wives dragging them by the ear. She knew the wives of the village did the things they did as a way to help her out, but also out of habit. Over ten years ago Makino had a responsibility even more important than and that was being Luffy's surrogate mother. She was always asked to take care of Luffy for months on end whenever Garp and his mother were out on marine business. The wives helped her by making sure their husbands never partied too late and she certainly appreciated it. It was hard enough to watch Luffy as is, but she loved every moment of it, but honestly she felt more like his big sister than his mother.

Speaking of Luffy… Makino eyed the wanted posters of Luffy and his crew. They were neatly placed side to side of each other on the bar counter. She first looked at Luffy's poster. It was a picture of him with a big Luffy-like grin. She loved that poster it was her little reminder that Luffy was happy. The next was Pirate hunter Zoro. She had already known about him from luffy's previous bounty and she could really say was that he was really scary looking. After him was Cat Burglar Nami. Makino wasn't quite sure how she felt about a girl like her being apart of luffy's crew, based upon her 'attire' in the poster, but knowing Luffy it probably wasn't a big deal. She hoped. She always hoped he'd maintained his innocence even while on the sea. Next was black leg Sanji.

She skipped him.

Next on the list was Cotton Candy Lover Chopper. He was _so_ cute! Luffy always did have taste for pets. Next was Devil Child Robin. She took a moment to think about her. When she was younger she heard a story about a girl who had got a very high bounty at the age of 8. At the time she thought she was so cool, but as makino grew older she realized how hard a life she must have led, but now she was with Luffy. She'd be safe with him and maybe even happy. The last 2 on the list were Sniperking and Cyborg Franky easily the most 'unique' looking members of the crew. This was definitely a weird crew, but if they made Luffy happy then so what.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Woop Slap, the village mayor. "Morning Makino."

She smiled at him. "Good morning mayor. Strange to see you up so early."

Woop Slap took a seat closest to him. "Thought I'd see if you needed any help cleaning up, but I should have guessed you'd be done by now. Sorry you ended up doing it all by yourself."

Makino smiled appreciatively. "That's sweet, mayor, but I like the work and I also love being the bartender."

"Really? Why's that?" the mayor asked smiling.

"Well when I think back so many things might not have happened to me If my parents didn't open up the Party's Bar. Including never getting the chance to meet Luffy."

Woop Slap frowned. "Hmph. That boy… the constant disgrace of our village."

Makino chuckled. "Come on mayor you should just admit you're proud of Luffy."

"Never!"

"So you are proud?"

"What!? No! Ugh. Nevermind." Woop Slap got up from his chair and walked toward makino and then noticed the wanted poster of the strawhats. "Hard to believe…?"

"What?"

"There's a group of kids out there dumb enough to follow that brat."

Makino laughed. "Yes I guess it is a bit of a surprise."

"Hey makino how do you think he's doing" asked the mayor with a small smile."

"Oh do you care?" asked makino mischievously.

"Of course. After all that boy's put me through I think I have a right to know."

Makino smiled. "I bets he's having the time of his life. Although I'd wish he'd send a letter or something saying if he's alright. I'd send one but I don't know how you'd message a pirate."

"Like I'd want a letter from that brat."

"Then why do you alway check the mailbox looking for a letter from him?"

Woop slap blushed. "SHUT UP MAKINO!"

Makino just smiled.

Woop slap took a deep breath. "Oh by the way I got a transponder call from Garp he said he met luffy."

Makino's face lit up. "Really!? What did he say!? Is he doing alright!?"

"One at a time, Makino." said the mayor.

"Sorry." Makino apologized. "So how is he?"

"Garp didn't say much, but he says he's the same."

"So he's doing well." Makino said in a dreamy voiced. "Good I'm glad he's doing fine."

"Makino?"

"Still I'd wish he'd write at least once."

"I wouldn't worry too much. You know how that family is."

"Makino didn't laugh this time and just stood there smiling distantly. "Yeah…."

"One more thing Garp also said that Luffy's going to run into Lilia pretty soon."

"Really? That's great. Mother and son reunited at last." said Makino cheerfully. "Kind of sounds like something from a book!"

"Makino are you mad!" the mayor shouted. "The moment that woman catches up to Luffy he's as good as dog chow!"

"Mayor, there is nothing to worry about." Makino assured. "Sure Lilia can be a bit… intense, but she loves Luffy with all her heart."

"If you say so…" said the mayor not really believing her.

"I'm not saying there won't be drama and fighting. I'm saying that she's a good mom and will do what's best for luffy in the end."

"If you say so…" the mayor said dryly. "I have to go. Bye Makino."

"See you later, mayor" makino waved good-bye. The mayor left.

Makino truly believed that there was nothing to worry about. She had looked up to luffy's mom since she was a teenager. To her she was the ultimate woman. Both strong and beautiful, and also capable of raising a child on her own (even if she was gone a lot). Makino knew every thing would be alright… somehow. This was _Luffy's_ mom after all. This wasn't going to be a smooth job.

Meanwhile, in the grand line Luffy woke up extra early and couldn't go back to sleep so he carefully exited the boys cabin so the others wouldn't wake up (although it would probably take more than a few loud noises to wake Zoro up).

Luffy found himself up on the upper deck. It was a beautiful morning as the began to rise on the horizon. Luffy took a moment to admire his new ship: The thousand Sunny. He had to admit this was a fine ship. He was lucky to find Franky. But he still couldn't help but miss the Merry. She was the first crewmate they lost and he vowed not to lose another.

Luffy looked down and noticed Nami, in a white buttoned shirt and a blue mini skirt, on lower deck, leaning on the rails, gazing dreamily at the sunrise. "Nami morning!"

Nami looked up and smiled at her captain. "Morning Luffy."

Luffy immediately jumped off the upper deck and onto the lower one. He landed in a kneeling position then raised himself to face his navigator.

"You're up early." said Luffy.

Nami shrugged. "I always wake up early. It's more unusual for you to be up this hour."

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." explained luffy as he glanced behind nami. "Looking at the sunrise?"

"Yeah." nami nodded and then turn back to the railing. "I like to savor peaceful moments like these, since I know they won't last."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they never do." stated nami. "If it's not being chased by the marines it's another crazy situation."

Luffy chuckled. "You have a point."

"And I'm still trying to process what happened with Water 7 and Enies Lobby." Nami continued. "In the span of a few days we got 300,000,000 berries and on the same day lost 200,000,000 of it, got told the bad news about Merry, you and Usopp had that big fight, Robin was taken by those CP9 jerks, we almost died trying to save her, then we said goodbye to Merry, and after that we found out your grandpa is a famous marine..." Nami stopped.

"You know there was more than that, like getting the sunny and usopp coming back."

"Luffy how come you didn't tell us your grandpa was Garp?" Nami asked curiously.

Luffy was taken back by her question. . "Well… um… uhh…"

"It's not like I'm upset that you didn't tell us, it's that I want to know why." Nami continued to push

"well I… you see…" Luffy started to sweat beads. He wanted to escape, but by that point Nami had already caged Luffy on the railings with her arms. and leaned in so close she and luffy's faces were only inches apart.

"Aokiji mentioned your grandpa before when we met him, but you just denied knowing what he was talking about." Nami's eyes widened a bit. "Don't tell me you thought we'd abandon you if we found out…?"

"No it's not that. That never even crossed my mind!" Luffy almost shouted.

"Then what?" Nami said sternly as she narrowed her eyes.

Luffy sighed in defeat. "I didn't tell you because it would brings back bad memories from training."

Nami blinked then laughed and released him from her arm cage. "T-thats it!? Really!? Y-you were scared!? You!? That's-that's priceless?"

Luffy was as red a tomato. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Nami regained her composure. "Sorry. But really fear for your grandpa. That was it?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said dejectedly. He had never felt so embarrassed.

"Sorry for giving you the third degree." Nami said. "It's just that only now knowing you have a grandpa made me realize how little I really know about you."

"That's what bothered you!?" said Luffy surprised.

"Yeah. I mean was one of the first to meet you and I should atleast know a bit about your past, shouldn't I?"

"What do you want to know?" asked luffy.

"You mean you'll give me an answer?" Nami asked back.

"Yeah." Luffy said with a grin. "You're right we should know a bit more about each other as crewmates."

"Ok. Let me think… Oh I know how about this: do you have any other brothers, besides Ace or maybe a sister?"

"No." Luffy said flatly. Nami might get mad if she ever found out about Sabo, but how is she ever gonna know? He's dead. "But I do have two cousins I'm close to. They're both twins and one of them is a girl"

"One more question." Nami said. "What's your mom?"

Luffy blinked. "Why do you care?"

"Because I've got a feeling she's no ordinary lady. Being your mom alone proves she's above average."

"My mom is an incredible woman. She smiled in adversity and laughed at danger."

"Sounds a lot like you." nami surmised

"Me! No way I can't even begin to compare to her." Luffy said as if the idea was preposterous. "She's also really strong."

"How strong?"

"You remember Aokiji?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'd say she's as strong as him."

Nami was shocked. "Seriously!?"

"Yup. My mom also happens to be the most terrifying woman I've ever known."

"Wow…" Nami wondered what it would be like to meet this woman.

"Anymore questions?"

"Nope you're off the hook for now" nami said. "I think I'll head out to draw some maps. See you later"

"Later nami." Nami walked off.

"Bye nami."

Luffy lingered in that spot. He thought about his mom. Would she be mad at him for being a pirate. He'd never regret being a pirate, but he did regret not telling his mom that he left. he was afraid she would be angry at him. After all she is a marine.

 **So what do you think? Good, bad, great, terrible? Please review.**


	3. Enter: The She-Demon

Chapter 3

Enter: The She-Demon

Not more than an hour after Luffy and Nami's talk, a marine ship, only a couple hours of casual sailing away, was patrolling that part of the sea, unaware that a pirate ship was close by. The ship was like any other marine ship, except for the the symbol on its sail. On it was a creepy looking grey-faced, tall skull like picture with devil-like wings drawn from the back of it's head. This was the mark of one of the most feared group marines on the sea. The unofficially named: Demon Unit. It's captain was known as Aura D. Lilia a.k.a. The She-Demon.

"Captain!" called one of the ship marines from one of the ship's rooms. She was a young girl maybe only a year older than Luffy and just as tall. "Captain, urgent news!"

"What is, Shauna?" asked her commanding officer, who she was running towards. Captain Aura D. Lilia, the strongest female marine. She was beautiful, strong, courageous, and just about the ultimate woman and the inspiration to every little girl and woman in the world. The captain diligently, with her arms folded and her face blank, scanned as far as her eyes could see to look for pirates.

"O-one of our scouts..." this was some heavy news she was about to give.

"Yes?"

"He… spotted the mark of the Strawhat pirates."

Lilia's eyes widened. "Y-you're serious!?"

The female marine, Shauna, nodded. "Yes. There is no mistake."

Lilia smirked. "So… my son and I will reunite at last… good."

"So we've finally found Luffy, huh?" The captain and Shauna glanced to see a teenage boy about Shauna's age walking towards them. His marines jacket was unbuttoned and his hair was pointing in every direction.

"Ren…" Shauna groaned. "You just got up didn't you. You're so unprofessional."

"Oh lighten up, sis" scoffed Ren. "I'm up now, aren't I?"

"A good marine should be up at the crack of dawn." Shauna glanced at the captain. "Right, captain?"

Captain Lilia didn't seem to hear her.

"Captain?"

"What..." Lilia said offhandedly. "Oh… yes... Ren is dumb… yeah…"

"Hey!" screamed Ren.

"While I agree Ren is dumb" said Shauna. "That's not exactly what I said."

"What?" said the captain breaking her thoughts. "Oh sorry I was distracted."

"So it's true that luffy has been spotted?" asked Ren.

"Yes." answered Shauna. "I just got the report. Captain what are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the captain with a serious tone of voice. 'We're going to-"

"Captain!" shouted one of the lower officers.

"WHAT!?" the captain snapped.

The officer flinched. "A-a pirate ship has been spotted."

"Seriously!? Now!?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he replied meekly.

"Ugh." groaned the captain.

"Captain, we just can't ignore a pirate crew" reminded Shauna.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, sis" said Ren. "We can ignore one little pirate-"

In the distance was the sounds of multiple loud cheers and cries of men coming annoyingly closer. When the three turned to the direction of the voices they saw a faint, but identifiable humongous battleship that outsized their little marine ship by a thousand feet creeping closer.

"What was that about a little pirate what?" Shauna asked teasingly.

"Nevermind" said Ren dejectedly. "We definitely can _not_ ignore them."

"We don't have time for this." captain Lilia muttered bitterly.

"You know it's just our luck that a pirate crew finally works up the nerve to face just when we finally find Luffy." said Ren almost humorously.

"Do you think they even know who they're dealing with?" asked Shauna.

"Maybe not." answered Ren. "They're ship is so big they might not have seen the insignia on the sail and if they did notice they probably think that the numbers alone will help them win."

"HA!" laughed Shauna with an evil grin. "If numbers is all they have then they're in for a bitter awakening, right captain… captain?"

No reply.

Shauna turned to face the captain, and then flinch at the sight. Her captain had a dangerously dark aura around her. "Um, captain…?"

Ignoring her, the captain said. "I'll be back in a minute." with that she jumped so high she easily reached the top of the ship. Subsequently a big bearded man, presumably the captain, stepped forward to threaten them, but was cut short by the flying fist of Captain Lilia. The hit was so brutal that it it broke the man's face leaving him with a horribly disfigured and broken nose that was bleed puddles, missing teeth, and probably a concussion. He fell backwards and lay unconscious.

"Captain!" the pirate crew yelled.

Ren and Shauna cringed at the sight. "Brutal" they both said in unison.

"You b****!" shouted one of the pirates. He was big and muscular. "How dare you sucker punch our captain! I'll kill you!" the pirate charged at her

"Poor idiot." said Ren sympathetically. He and Shauna had strong eyes so they could see the fight despite it being so high up.

Captain Lilia swatted the pirate like a fly with the back of her arm. "Who's next?" she asked dangerously. Every member on the deck charged at her with a vengeance. An army vs a woman. How could they lose?

"You think they stand a chance?" asked Ren.

"Nope." stated Shauna.

"Me neither."

Lilia charged at them like a rocket. She ran down anyone in her way and the ones arounder were blown off the ship by the power of the momentum alone. The ones she ran over looked like a horse had stomped on them.

"It's raining pirates." Shauna groaned.

"We don't have nearly enough cuffs for all these guys." said Ren disappointed. "Hey men! Fish out the pirates with the nets we'll figure out something."

"I doubt she'll need her devil fruit power in this fight." said Shauna as she heard the screams of pirates begging for mercy, but still getting _brutally_ beaten. If she were a normal girl she'd probably be covering her ears and wishing for it to stop.

"Yeah." Ren agreed. "But that might be a good thing. At least they don't have to deal with that hell."

a little while passed and all the pirates were defeated, tied up, and were left on their anchored ship to be picked up by a bigger ship from the marines.

"I can't believe it took over an hour to get those pirates beaten and tied up." said Captain Lilia bitterly.

"It might've gone quicker if you hadn't knocked so many of them off that ship." said Shauna in a scolding fashion.

"What was that, Shauna dear?" The captain said in a tone of voice that would make grown men wet themselves and glared at her demonically.

"Nothing captain." Shauna knew that there were some fight you just can't win.

"Shauna, I've told you both to call me Aunt Lily." said Captain Lilia. "Like you two did when you were little kids."

"I can't do that captain." Shauna stated. "You're my captain. It wouldn't be proper."

"You're my niece how can it not be proper?" asked Lilia.

"I don't mind calling you Aunt Lily, Captain." Ren spoke up. "But sis thinks since we're twins whatever I do reflects on her."

"Well it does!" said Shauna. "Ever since we were kids people have assumed since you're a slob, I'd be one too."

"I'm not a slob" Ren retorted. "I'm hygienically challenged."

Shauna didn't even bother retorting. "Anyway… Captain Lilia it was really awesome how you took down all those pirates single handedly." Shauna smiled at her in admiration.

"Yeah it will never stop surprising me how strong you are, Aunt Lily" agreed Ren. Shauna smacked him over the head for saying "Aunt Lily".

"But we might've lost track of Luffy…" Captain Lily said disappointingly.

"Don't worry, Captain Lilia" Shana assured. "I had the scout keep track of the strawhats and I told him to send reports every half hour."

"That's great!" Lilia said slightly more cheerful than usual. "You're the best Shauna."

"Captain's pet" Ren coughed. Shauna smacked him over the head.

"Luffy…" Lilia started dreamily. "I'll see you soon. You and I need to have a talk."

Ren and Shauna stared at her. The aura of determination around her was even stronger than it usually is.

"Luffy's a dead man." whispered Ren.

"Oh shut it, he is not." retorted Shauna.

"Are you serious?" asked Ren in surprise. "Have you not met the woman. Once she gets her hands on him, he'll be lucky if he even comes out of this in one piece."

"You know I can hear you, right?" said Lilia.

Ren flinched. "What… uh… oh… um… you know I was kidding, right Captain Lilia." Ren laughed an awkward laugh.

Shauna sighed at her brothers faux pa. "I have to admit I'm excited to see Luffy too."

"Oh excited to see your future groom, are you?" Lilia mischievously grinned. (It's common in Japan for cousins to have romantic feelings for each other.)

Shauna blushed, "T-that's not it… I just want to see my cousin. That's all."

"Sure." said the captain not believing her.

"Well I'm more interested in seeing these two babes Luffy's got on his crew." Ren said as he held the wanted posters of Cat Burglar Nami and Devil Child Robin. After saying that Shauna punched a hole through the poster and drove a fist into Ren's face knocking him off the upper deck. Hs nose was bleeding and broken and his face looked like it was hit by a giant 10-ton hammer.

"How many times do I have to say to not mention those women in front of me, brother dear." said Shauna with dark aura similar to Lilia.

Lilia ignored them. ' _Luffy you and I will meet again soon. I don't know what I'll say, but just know that-"_

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER!" she shouted and unitentionally released a strong wave of conquerors haki. The wave knocked out some of the new recruits and made shauna and the more experienced marines fall on their butts.

"Captain Lilia…" Shauna groaned.

"Oops. Sorry."

 **So what did you think of me giving her haki? How do you like Ren and Shauna? What do you think will happen when the Strawhats and the maternal side of Luffy's family clash?**

 **The more you review the more I want to update.**


	4. His Mom Revealed! Luffy's Demon appears

**First I'd like to say I think I'll drop the romantic interest Luffy's cousin Shauna has with him, but I will bring in someone who has a crush on Luffy from his past. She'll be scarier than Shauna, but not quite at the level of his mom. I also want to ask that people provide more in depth reviews to motivate me to update the story at a regular basis. Also please tell me what you think of Shauna, Ren, and Luffy's mom. I'm curious. One more thing, please comment on chapter 2 I'd like to hear the feedback**

Chapter 4

His Mom Revealed! Luffy's Demon appears!

Unaware that one of the most fearsome marine units in the organization were heading in their direction, the Strawhats were eating breakfast.

"Gotta say this is a really nice kitchen" Nami commented. "You have a surprising eye for detail, Franky."

"Thanks big sis!" Franky said happily. "But I guess some credit should go to those Galley-Law guys."

"Them too." Usopp agreed. "I'm sure with your skills the Sunny will never break."

"Can't say I hate the new kitchen." Sanji said cheerfully.

"And I can't disapprove of the training room." Zoro agreed.

"You know something's good, when Both Zoro and Sanji agree." said Chopper.

"It's a nice ship." said Robin.

By this point Franky was in tears and then broke out into his signature pose. "You guys are SUPER! I LOVE YOU!"

The only one who hadn't said anything was Luffy. Luffy was always one of the loudest Strawhats, but today he seemed… distracted. He was absentmindedly eating a plate of scrambled eggs, that were an unusually normal portion. He wasn't even trying to steal the others food.

They looked at him with worried expressions. Nami felt like it was her fault Luffy was acting like this. Maybe she had touched onto a sensitive topic that made Luffy uncomfortable, but still….

Luffy had finally finished his plate of eggs at a pace that he would usually finish 10 plates of food.

"Hey Luffy?" Sanji called. He was a little worried and frankly becoming a bit insecure that _Luffy_ of all people wasn't digging into his food like usual, kind of hurt his cooks pride a bit.

Luffy didn't respond. "Luffy!"

Luffy jerked his head up. "What? Oh… uh yeah Sanji, you need something?"

"Not really," he replied. "You want seconds."

"No thanks I'm not that hungry," Luffy said.

Silence

' _NOT HUNGRY!_ 'Everyone thought in unison. Needles to say the Strawhats were more than shocked, they were horrified. Some of them even gasped while the others sat wide eyed. Even Robin was shocked at Luffy's answer. Luffy, _there_ Luffy, had just said that he wasn't hungry. Luffy could eat a month's worth of food and _still_ have room for another month's worth. That's it something was _definitely_ wrong.

By that point Nami had practically jumped out of her seat and darted towards Luffy. "Luffy, can you and I talk?"

"Huh?... Woah!" Nami grabbed luffy by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen without thinking. The rest of the Strawhats were left confused of what had just transpired.

"That was weird…," said Franky trying to sum up the situation as best he could.

"What was weird?" Usopp asked. "Nami dragging off Luffy or him saying he wasn't hungry?"

"I don't know," Franky said not able to process everything that had just happened.

"Where'd Nami take Luffy anyway?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know," Zoro said blankly. He grinned a second later. "Maybe she took him to the women's room to 'talk'." He said this to provoke the cook.

Sanji fell for the taunt. "How dare you even consider that my darling Nami would ever even look at that idiot captain, like that, you stupid moss head!"

"Don't shout at me, you stupid love cook!" Zoro shouted back. In under 5 seconds Zoro and Sanji began another of their infamous fights.

"You know I wonder if they do this just to annoy us at this point?" Usopp asked as he looked at

the swordsman and cook annoyingly.

"I doubt those two are that smart," said Franky.

"So what do you think Nami took Luffy to talk about?" Chopper asked his two friends, who shrugged. "Luffy was acting pretty strange too. I hope nothing's wrong.

"We should just let them be for now," said Robin, who had been silent for most of this. "Whatever is wrong I'm sure Nami will take care care of it."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said chopper. Franky and Usopp nodded in agreement.

Robin smiled at them, but she was kind of worried herself. She had a good idea, more or less, of what Nami and luffy were going to talk about, because she had listened in on The conversation they had had earlier in the morning. Being able to make your ears appear poof onto a distance, so you can hear your friends conversations is a handy skill.

While the other Strawhats contemplated Luffy and Nami's strange behavior, the latter had dragged the former to her map making room and then tossed him on the floor. Nami took a moment to contemplate what she would say as Luffy picked himself up. They stared at each other eye to eye.

"So want to talk ?" Nami asked.

"About what?" Luffy asked.

"Did what we talk about earlier bother you?" she asked.

"Well…" Luffy started to look uncomfortable. "It did get me thinking."

"Luffy I'm sorry I made you feel bad by asking those questions-"

"Nami don't appoli-."

"Let me finish!" the orange haired navigator barked, then subsequently took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but I don't regret asking."

"What?" Luffy was confused.

"The thing with Robin taught me something." Nami paused, having trouble finding the words. "We're cremates, what effects one of us will affect all of us. So I don't think we should keep secrets from each other."

"Nami, you're right but-"

"It's not like I'm the best example of an open book, after all I betrayed you guys, my friends, to save my village only to have you guys bail my sorry butt out of that jam and get badly injured in the process."

"Nami, none of us blame you for that. We're friends it's our job to do stuff like that."

"Well I blame myself for that. If I had trust you than we could have fought together to save Cocoyashi, but I was too stubborn to ask for help just like you are now."

"Me? I'm not being stubborn-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Nami waved her right hand dismissively. "Just remember we're all here for you, I'm here for you... if you ever need to talk." she sad nervously not making eye-contact with Luffy.

Luffy smiled softly, "Nami... thanks for your concern..."

"But..."

Luffy shook his head, "No 'buts' just thank you. Something is bothering me, but do you mind if we leave it at that for now."

Nami sighed. "Fine." Her compliance surprised Luffy. He thought she would press forward.

"But!"she said sharply as she opened the door to leave. "We'll have another little talk the _real_ soon. Got it!?"

"Got it!" Luffy squeaked. with that Nami left. Luffy lingered in the room laying flat on his back. Nami was right something was bothering him and that something was his mom.

While Luffy was thinking about his mom, his mom was thinking of him. The marine captain thought back to when Luffy was still a newborn. He was one of the most wild babies she had ever known. When she tried to give him bathes he'd shatter the container she'd bath him in. Even when he was in the womb he was wild. All ways kicking so much it hurt just to move. Ironically, the only time he over stood still was when she fed him. But she loved every moment of Luffy's life and she wished she'd been there more.

"Captain?" said Shauna in a concerned voice, breaking Lilia's train of thought.

"Yes, Shauna?" asked the captain maternally.

"I thought you should know that we should be reaching the Strawhats within the hour" she informed.

The She-Demon was practically shaking with excitement.

"Captain please don't lose control of your haki and knock everyone out again. The men just got up," groaned Shauna.

She giggled. "I said I was sorry."

Shauna's expression said she was annoyed with her, but then it changed to concern. "Thinking about Luffy?"

"Yes." she nodded and smiled absentmindedly. "Do you think he's eating well?"

Shauna shrugged, "Maybe. He can catch sea-kings, so he's not gonna starve."

"Are _you_ worried about Luffy? Lilia asked.

"Why should I be worried about him," she said stubbornly.

"Because you like him," Lilia teased.

"Actually I stopped liking him," Shauna said certainly. "Now he's more like my little brother."

"Yeah I know." Lilia said bluntly.

"Y-you now!" said a surprised Shauna. "B-but why have you been teasing me all this time!?"

"Because it;s more fun to tease you than it is to tease Yuki." she explained.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shauna charged at her, but Lilia simply blocked by put her hand on her niece's head and making her run in place.

After a minute she gave up and just muttered curses. "Speaking of Yuki we should tell her that we found Luffy, shouldn't we?"

They both stared at each other and silently agreed not to in form her. Yuki was a member of the unit too and easily the strongest under Lilia, who had trained her. But more importantly she loved Luffy, like Shauna used to.

"If she did come then things would would get a bit too messy." said Shauna.

"Besides she's got that important job of ending the war Regalaton." said Lilia. "It's too important for her to just leave."

"So what are we talking about?" came Ren, who came out of nowhere making Shauna jump, but Lilia remain calm.

"Stop popping out of nowhere like that," Shauna shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't be so dramatic." said Ren calmly. "Your my tough twin, right? So a little thing like me appearing out- Ouch!"

Shauna smacked Ren over the head leaving a huge bump. "Next time I'll use finger pistol. Remember that."

Rubbing his bump Ren asked, "So, when are we gonna reach Luffy and his crew?"

"If all goes well, within the hour." answered his twin.

"Great!" said Ren. "So captain what's the-" Ren was silenced when he saw his commanding officers 'state'. The dark aura she emits was even more intense than it was usually, and she just stood there motionless and facing one direction: forward.

"Aunt Lily-"

"We don't need a plan" she said sternly. "This is my son we're talking about. He know's only one way to deal with a situation and that's head on."

Shauna smirked, "You're right. Luffy's all ways been that kind of guy. Honestly I don't think there's any better way to face him than to fight him head on. After all Luffy's spontaneous actions can botch plans on both ends."

Ren, on the other hand, was skeptical. For the most part, what they said made sense. He knew Luffy. Whatever the challenge, he wasn't the type to think things through, he was the type to rush into any situation, to any fight without hesitation, even if the opponent was an admiral or worse, Uncle Garp. But this was different. His opponents are his cousins and his mom. There's no way he could just shrug it off and just go charging in there like nobody's business, like he would anything else.

But that didn't matter. What did matter was that he was going to fight Luffy and he was gonna win.

"Someone's excited," Shauna said teasingly.

"Huh?" said Ren losing his train of thought.

"Your clenching your fists." Shauna pointed to Ren's fists. "You only do that when you're excited about something."

He laughed, "You're a pain in the butt, but you know me too well." He punched his hand and smirked. "What can I say Luffy and I have unfinished business."

"You two have always started fights like that ever since we first met Luffy."

"What can I say he's a strong opponent and don't pretend you don't enjoy a good fight as well."

"I don't want to fight my family."

"Yeah you do."

Shauna didn't respond. "So captain..." Lilia's dark aura reached an even higher level of scary. "It's probably better not to talk to her right now."

Ren nodded.

As the marine ship was creeping even closer, the Strawhats did their usual routines and antics. Zoro trained in the new training room. Usopp and Chopper were fishing for new fish to put in their aquarium. Sanji made a snack for Robin, who was reading a book. Franky was doing a maintenance check of the Sunny. Nami and Luffy were the only ones acting differently. Nami sat alone in the lounge thinking if she said the right things to Luffy. Luffy was still lying down in the room where Nami made maps, thinking about his mom and how guilty he felt about leaving her the way he did. They both felt unsure of themselves. But they both knew one thing...

This wasn't like them.

Nami jolted up from her seat in the lounge. Luffy jolted up from the floor of the room he was in.

' _Luffy's like my little brother, so of course I want to know what's bothering him._ 'she thought with a smirk.

' _Nami's right I need to talk to someone about this. Keeping my feeling bottled up like this is no good for everyone,_ ' thought Luffy with a serious face.

Nami and Luffy left their respective places and left to find one another. The former to make the latter spill his guts and the latter to tell the former what was on his. They both ran into one another at the upper deck of the Thousand Sunny. Captain and navigator stared intently into each others eyes.

"Luffy-"

"Nami you're right something has been bothering me for awhile and I've just been too stubborn to admit what's bothering," said Luffy, who cut Nami off. "I'm Lucky to have crewmates who care, like you."

Nami slightly blushed a bit. "Well good. I'm glad you know how lucky you are to have someone like me on your crew."

Nami shook her head rapidly to regain her composure. "So, you want to talk in the lounge?"

"Yeah," Luffy said awkwardly. Things were starting to get uncomfortable. The two began to walk to the lounge when suddenly…

"Marine ship is approaching!" shouted Zoro from the lookout.

Luffy couldn't help grin at the irony of a marine ship approaching right when he was thinking about his mom. Suddenly an ominous chill went up his spine, like something bad was about to happen.

Nami, however, was annoyed at the bad timing and shouted, "How many are there!?"

"Just one," Zoro replied.

"Just one, huh?" Nami said in surprise. "Then they should be no problem, right?"

"Don't know," Zoro said with some concern. "Something about them feels… strange."

"Strange?" What do you mean?"

"Well… do marine ships usually have that on their sails?"

All the strawhats, minus Franky, who was below deck, looked where Zoro was looking. Initially. they saw the faint image of a ship in the distance, but as it sailed closer they could see the mark on its sail. A creepy looking grey faced, skull-like, thing with devil-like wings.

"Not exactly the prettiest thing on the sea, is it?" said Nami unnerved. "It kind of looks like a pirate flag.

"I think I know that flag." said Robin from the lower deck.

"You do?" said her shipmates in unison.

"Whose is it?" asked Sanji.

"It belongs to the Demon Unit," Robin stated.

"Demon Unit?" Luffy repeated. For some reason that sounded familiar.

"What's so special about them?" asked Usopp.

"They're regarded as one of the most fearsome group of marines in the World Government," Robin said in a grim voice causing Usopp and Chopper to scream.

"So what's up!?" shouted Franky, who came up from below deck.

"Marines are attacking, as usual," said Sanji nonchalantly, as he lit up a cigarette.

"They are? What are we gonna do?" asked Franky.

"We could run?" proposed Usopp.

"It's too late for that," Zoro stated, as he came down to the deck. "They're already too close. We'll have to fight."

"Hate to admit it, but-" Sanji went silent.

Chopper spoke, "Saji, are you-"

"Angels have come!" Sanji shouted startling Chopper and the rest of his crewmates. Sanji went into love mode and started twirling around the ship like a crazy ballerina. He broke out of love mode, when he saw something. "Who's that guy standing next to them."

"What are you talking about," Chopper asked.

"There are two beautiful ladies on that ship."

"Beautiful ladies?" repeated Luffy. Then he saw it. They all saw it. Standing prominently at the topmost part of the ship were 3 marines. One was a teenage girl, about Nami's age, with Long raven hair that stretched to her shoulders and pale pretty skin. Next was a messy raven haired teenage boy, the same age as the girl. They both were in standard soldiers uniforms, except the boys was unbuttoned. Finally there was a woman in a high ranking marines jacket stood with a very potent unexplainable aura. She had an expression that could kill the feint of heart. She was very beautiful and tall, with long raven hair, like her subordinates, that stretched all the way to her lower back. All three were staring directly at Luffy.

Luffy's heart raced and his hands shook uncontrollably and his face broke out in a cold sweat. Nami noticed Luffy's reaction and asked in a concerned voice, "Luffy what's wrong?"

Luffy didn't seem to hear her. He said in a volume just audible enough for the Strawhats to hear, "Mom..."

It was like the world stopped for the Strawhats, as their mouths hung open

 **I hope you all liked it. Should prove to be a real heart wrencher for them all, especially Sanji. Garp was one thing, but Luffy's mom is another story entirely. Also I'm doing a poll on who's your favorite OC, Lilia, Ren, Shauna, Yuki, or any other oc I decide to add on. I know Yuki hasn't made an appearance yet, but the results will be posted on July 3rd. Post your choice on the reviews. Also review on the story.**


	5. She's Your Mom! Ren Arrives On The Thous

**Hello people. I've noticed that not too many people have posted who they're favorite OC is yet. Remember that who you like is supposed to be posted on the 4th chapter review only and that the results will be in July 3rd. Please post by saying my favorite is...**

Chapter 5

She's Your Mom! Ren Arrives On The Thousand Sunny!

The Strawhats were still trying the new information they had received from their captain. A marine was his mom. _His mom!_ Garp was one thing, but Luffy's mom was another story entirely.

"Who's y-your mom?" Nami asked, surprisingly calmer than expected. She was on the upper deck with Luffy, while the rest were on the lower deck.

Luffy managed to regain some of his composure. He pointed a shaky finger at the ship, more specifically the 3 people standing prominently on the top most part of the ship. "The one in the middle… the tall one. That's her. Those two next to her are my cousins, Shauna and Ren."

"Hm. So the She-Demon is your mother, interest," Robin said in a neutral, but curious tone.

"How can you be so calm!?" Usopp shouted. Then what she said processed. "Wait She-Demon?"

"Unless I'm mistaken that symbol on their sail is the Demon Unit," Robin explained. "And if what I've heard is true the captain of that unit has the reputation of being as strong as an admiral."f

Silence

This news surprised the Strawhats. The strength of an admiral is nothing to sneeze at. Robin continued, "I've also heard that she is merciless towards pirates and has a reputation of being one of the most terrifying marines in the government. There's a story of how she single handedly wiped out a pirate crew of 500, who's captain had a bounty of a 150,000,000 berri, in under 10 minutes."

Usopp's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!" He turned his head to Luffy. "Luffy how many more marine relatives do you have?!" he regretted shouting. Luffy had shadows over his eyes and hung his head down to avoided eye contact with the others. "Um Lu-

"Franky!" Luffy yelled in a serious tone.

Startled, Franky jumped. "Y-yeah?"

"I need you to…" Luffy said in the same serious voice.

"Yeah?" the Strawhats listened closely to what Luffy had to say.

"Do that Coup de whatever and get us out of here!"

"What!?" The other Strawhats, minus Robin, shouted.

"That's a bit out of character for you, Luffy" said Usopp. It was unnerving to see him like this. He and the other Strawhats took a glance at Luffy's mom. She gave off a serious no nonsense woman kind of vibe, which you'd expect from female marines. She had the same raven black hair and skin tone as Luffy and was as tall as Robin. She just stood there with her arms crossed and a face similar to Zoro when remaining cool. she wore a jacket that only the higher ranking marine officers wore.

"Luffy's mom looks scary," Chopper whispered

Luffy shook his head. "Sorry to freak you out… Franky do the thing."

Without a word Franky went to the lower part of the ship and as he left he said, "It's called Coup de Burst!"

"Hey Luffy I got a question for you," said Sanji as he lit a smoke.

"Yeah?" Luffy said.

"How is it possible for you to have such a beautiful mother?" Sanj asked as he puffed out a ball of smoke, making the other Strawhats fall flat.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Well it's hard to believe someone so beautiful could be, in anyway, related to you." said Sanji callously. The Strawhats looked at Luffy's mom again and they silently agreed that she was very beautiful. None of them could see any of Luffy in her, none except Nami, who saw some kind of similarity, but couldn't place , in response, gritted his teeth and ignored Sanji's rude comment.

"Hey Luffy I have a question," said Nami.

"What is it," he asked.

"That younger girl with your mom is your cousin, right?" Nami said as she pointed at the marine ship.

Luffy nodded, "Yeah her name's Shauna and that guy with them is Ren her twin brother, why do you ask?"

"Because she's glaring at me like I killed her best friend," Nami said a little afraid.

The Strawhats looked at Luffy's cousin. Like Nami said she was glaring at her with a lot of anger. Her gaze shifted between Robin and Nami, her eyes were practically glowing with rage and her body emitted a dark, terrifying dark aura.

"She seems quite angry," Robin said in a neutral voice.

"Yeah looks like she wants to kill you and Nami", said Zoro nonchalantly.

"Don't say something like that so calmly, idiot!" Nami shouted.

"Far back as I can remember Shaun has always been the kind of girl who gets angry really easily." Luffy stated.

"Kind of like you," Zoro teased Nami. With that Nami cracked, jumped from the upper deck, and on to Zoro knocking him down to the ground.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"In any case I'll protect my darling Nami and Robin from anything." Sanji declared.

"And how do you plan on defending them from two women, love cook?" said Zoro.

"Well um… uh…" Sanji didn't have an answer.

Under normal circumstances Zoro would take this opportunity to crush Sanji's pride in a million pieces, but something was on his mind, "Why haven't they attacked yet?"

"Huh?" said Usopp. "hey you're right, they've just stayed there in that single spot this whole time."

"They haven't even shot a single cannon at us this entire time. That's strange?" said Chopper.

"Maybe it's because Luffy's on the ship?" suggested Nami.

The other Strawhats contemplated that thought. "It definitely would make sense. After all I doubt a good mother would actually want to arrest her own son, right captain?"

Luffy was silent for a moment, as leaned on the railing. He took a deep breath and said, "I can't be sure. My mom has her own way of doings and she rarely does anything the expected way."

The Strawhats were not sure what to say. In any other situation they'd retort with "Kind of like you," but they knew that would be a bit too tactless.

Meanwhile, on the Demon Unit's ship Ren was making a request/suggestion. "So how about I go over to Luffy's ship and make sure they don't make any sudden moves, huh?" he asked in an unofficial tone.

"You just want to fight Luffy," Shauna accused, dropping her death glare at the female Strawhats. "And flirt with those girls I bet."

"Heh heh." Ren chuckled. He didn't, nor could he deny it.

"Just go," Captain Lilia said in a dark tone of voice.

"Captain are you- swwmhmmh uhh rwwwehh" Ren instantly covered Shauna's mouth with his hand.

"Are you crazy," Ren whispered frantically and his hand was kind of trembling. "Correcting her like this is like an ant begging a giant to squash it flat!"

Shauna pulled Ren's hand off her mouth and looked at her captain. Captain Lilia hadn't taken her eyes of the pirate ship, or more specifically Luffy, since it had come in to their sights. She just stood there motionless, with a sort of seriousness and determination in her eyes that she had never seen before. One thing was for sure it was probably a bad idea to annoy Aunt Lily in the mood she was in now. "Guess you're right. Thanks bro."

"No prob sis."

"Oh and Ren?"

"Yeah sis- Oww!" Shauna smacked Ren over the head leaving a very large bump on his head.

"Wash your hands before touching people idiot!" she rubbed her face furiously. "Seriously it smelt like a rotting fish hit me. Gross!"

Ren gave an annoyed stare, but said nothing as he rubbed his head. He crouched down, as if he was about to make a jump. "Well I'm off. If you plan on attacking give me some kind of signal, 'kay."

"Wait Ren!" called Shauna with hint of concern, which was _extremely_ unusual.

Ren, noticing the unusual amount of concern his twin was showing for him, lingered in the crouching position, "You need something?"

"Be careful" she said sincerely. "And tell Luffy I said hi."

Ren smiled mischievously, "You're worried about little ol' me, big sister. I'm touched- owww!"

Once again, Shauna smacked her younger twin over the head. "Just go, dummy. Jeez this is what I get for being nice to you."

Ren didn't retort. He would've any other time, but he had something more important to do. He jumped and yelled " _Moon Bounce!"_

The strawhats eyes widened at what they saw. A teenage boy in a marines uniform was bouncing on the air as if it were solid. Sanji spoke first, "That's that Moon Bounce move those CP9 guys used against us at Enies Lobby."

"That's Ren!" Luffy said in shock. "I didn't know he knew that technique!"

"Heads up he's coming," Zoro warned as he unsheathed his swords.

Luffy's cousin Ren gracefully landed on the ship's main deck in a kneeling position. He slowly rose from his position with shadows over his eyes. The Strawhats took a moment to examine him. He was a tall man with slightly muscular arms, and raven hair even messier than Luffy's. His marine jacket was only half buttoned. Their first opinion he was a slob.

"Hi Luffy it's been a while!" he said in an all to happy voice and Luffy-like grin. His nonchalant attitude made almost all of the Strawhats fall over. All except Luffy who more or less expected a carefree entrance from his more laid-back cousin

 **I realize this might be too small or light for you guys, but don't worry the action starts next chapter, so be patient and don't forget to post who's your favorite OC on chapyer four.**


	6. Ren vs Luffy! A Battle Capable of Shaki

**Great news everyone my previous chapter got a record number of views in a day. Thanks to all the fans of my story. Sorry if the last chapter was too short, but don't worry, because this is the part where the action begins.**

Chapter 6

Ren vs. Luffy! A Battle Capable of Shaking The Sea!

The Strawhats were not really sure what to make of their captains cousin. They were still getting over how nonchalant his entrance was. He seemed so similar to Luffy, but yet something about him seemed so different as well, but none of them could put their fingers on it. But based on what they have seen so far they could honestly believe…

"Well I don't doubt he's Luffy's cousin," said Sanji dryly.

"That's for sure. They both take situations way too lightly, as if it were just a walk in the park," said Usopp just as dryly.

"Not to mention they both have that silly grin," said Zoro equally as dryly.

"They're both idiots," Nami said dryly.

"Luffy's cousin is so cool!" Chopper screamed a squeak. Robin said nothing.

Ren laughed at their comments, "Man Luffy your crew sure are a funny group of rogues."

For brief moment Luffy was silent, but gave a small smile, "They really are. Nice to see you again, Ren." Luffy, despite the situation, was happy to see his cousin again, but he knew that he couldn't be off guard. Ren was not the kind of opponent that was easy to beat. Him being on the ship made the situation even more complex.

"Hey Usopp!" luffy shouted getting his attention.

"Uh yeah?" Usopp responded.

"Tell Franky to abort the escape plan for now! Wait until I say otherwise!"

Usopp and the other Strawhats were… dumbfounded. That was actually a good call, which made zero sense from their reckless, idiotic captain. Becoming impatient with the unresponsiveness of Usopp, Luffy shouted, "Go!"

"R-right" Usopp ran for the entrance for the lower deck, but didn't get two steps in before a gun was shot from the marine ship, with the bullet missing Usopp by mere inches, which caused him to shriek _very_ loudly. The Strawhats and Ren immediately turned their heads in the direction of the ship.

"Must have been John who shot," Ren guessed.

"John?" Nami repeated.

On the marine ship Lilia and Shauna looked behind them to see that the sniper, John was on the crow's nest with a smoking standard looking sniper rifle. He grinned cockily, "That was a warning shot."

"John when did you get there," asked Shauna. She then went into scolding mode. "Don't tell me you only just woke up?"

John blinked and made a _what are you talking about_ face. "I've been up since dawn, Shauna. Don't kid me, lady."

"You have?" said Shauna genuinely surprised. "Must not have noticed you. Sorry."

"N-not have noticed me?!" John said upset. "I helped tie up those pirates, I wasn't knocked out by the captain's haki, I made lunch!" but his words fell on deaf ears as the captain and Shauna ignored him and focused on the Strawhat ship again. John sat on his rear and buried his face in his knees.

He wasn't surprised by the fact he wasn't noticed. Even though he had been apart of the Demon Unit since Lilia became a captain, Even though he was one of the more important members of the unit, he was always forgotten. He was a plain looking guy with a total lack of presence. He had had regulation height brown hair, was of average height, and was lightly tanned with brown eyes. A completely plain looking man.

"How is it that no one notices me," John blubbered.

' _What's that guy whining about now?_ ' thought Shauna, who was annoyed.

"Hey Usopp," said Zoro. He saw the sniper. "I think you can go now. That sniper seems to be distracted."

"Y-you sure?" said Usopp timidly. He did _not_ want to be shot to death trying to abort an escape plan, but then he noticed john, the sniper, wallowing in a pool of self pity. "Guess you're right…" Usopp ran for the lower part of the ship.

Ren sighed, "That John he's way too sensitive." He then smirked, "Well I can't really complain, since I don't really want to escape with you all. So tell me Strawhats what's next?"

"I think you know," Zoro answered with a smirk, while he pointed his 2 swords (Remember one of Zoro's sword were broken by a marine captain in Enies Lobby) at Ren, Sanji got into a stance, Nami pulled out her Clima-Tact, Chopper had a rumble ball in his hand, and Robin crossed her arms ready to use her power. They were all ready to take anything Ren could throw at them, but….

"Hold on guys!" Luffy ordered with commanding voice. He leaped from the higher level dect to the lower deck and landed in between his crew and Ren. He raised his body to glare at the smirking Ren, who seemed to know what the pirate captain was thinking. "Stay out of this! I'll handle Ren on my own!"

"Luffy are you sure?" Nami asked in concern. She always felt reluctant to leave Luffy to fight strong opponents on his own, but this was especially difficult. This man, Ren, was his family and Luffy himself said that they were close.

"To be honest I'm not," said Luffy with a smile, surprising his crew. "This is the first time in a long time I've had at least a little understanding of my opponent's strength and to be honest it scares me just a bit."

"You're making me blush Luffy," Ren said with a chuckle. "But don't think you're the only one who's getting nervous. I also haven't got the chance to fight someone who strength I know well in quite a long time."

"Well you've always been a smarter fighter than me, so you have less to worry about," Luffy chuckled back. The Straw hats glanced back and forth between the two cousins and they could all tell one thing: The both wanted a one on one fight. The crewmates backed down, but kept their guards up. They wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen next.

Luffy and Ren stared each other down. Most likely to evaluate any kind of changes in each other or maybe just to intimidate the other. Without warning Luffy made the first move, "Gum-Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's arm streched at bullet speed, but Ren braced himself. "Iron Body!" the technique absorbed the impact of the attack as if it were nothing. This surprised neither Luffy, nor any of the spectators, since they had all seen how powerful a defense the 'Iron Body" technique was when they fought CP9, but what really shook them was the powerful shock wave created when Luffy's pistol connected with Ren. The force was strong enough to shake the ship itself.

Luffy retracted his arm, then twisted that same arm, "Gum-Gum Rifle!" he swung another punch and this one connected Ren showed a sign that he actually felt it, although barely.

"Luffy's not holding anything back!" Nami muttered with surprise.

"I don't think that's true," Zoro said catching the attention of the other Strawhats.

"I agree," said Robin. "It looks to me that Luffy is just testing Ren and the same could said for Ren. In a way the battle hasn't even begun yet"

"I think that's what makes this bout even more impressive," Sanji said, in genuine awe. "The fact that neither of them have even begun to show their full strength."

"Even though Ren hasn't made an attack yet, I can still tell he's a powerful fighter," Zoro said knowingly.

"Luffy's family is really strong!" Chopper said excitedly.

"A family of monsters," Usopp said dryly.

"Not to shabby cous," Ren said never losing his cocky smile. "You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since the last time you and I have sparred, but I can't say how strong til we stop playing around."

Luffy smirked. "Thanks, you're a lot tougher too."

"But I got to ask," said Ren in a tone that was inviting trouble. He pointed at the ship behind him "Even if you do manage to beat me, what are you gonna do about Sergeant Smacks-A-Lot and Captain Demon over there?"

Luffy and the other Strawhats glanced behind Ren. Luffy's mom and his cousin hadn't stopped glaring daggers at the Strawhat ship since they got here. The idea of fighting either one of them was not a pleasant thought.

"W-we'll find a way…" Luffy said unconfidently, making the other Strawhats fall flat. Most of them yelled "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"

"Well you're still as annoyingly optimistic as you always were, huh?," Ren said.

"Shut up!" said an annoyed Luffy. "Let's fight!"

"Music to my-" Ren's eyes widened. "Shave!" he disappeared from sight. Luffy looked in all direction searching for the marine, finding him behind him… with his arm around Nami, surprising her. He gently took her hand into his. Ren spoke in a silky voice, "My, my what a pretty girl we have here. Please forgive me, my sweet, I usually make a habit to address beautiful women whenever I see them, but I got excited over seeing my cousin. I hope you can understand and might I say you're even more beautiful in person, than in your wanted poster. Would you please do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening under the moon and stars."

Before Nami could answer, Sanji shouted, as the others just sweat dropped at the 'romantic' scene. "Get your hands away from her you lousy piece of crap!"

"Hey I don't recognize you," said Ren taking his eyes off Nami and glancing at Sanji. "Are you a new member or something? I recognize everyone else here from their wanted poster, did you join at Water 7 or something?"

At the word "wanted poster" Sanji's eyes darkened. Unlike everyone else, he had a draw wanted poster. A very poorly _drawn_ wanted poster that looked _nothing_ like him! In anger he was about to attack him, but something beat him to the punch. A blast of air came hurdling from the sky. Ren, who noticed the air blast, used the Moon Bounce technique to avoid it and the other Strawhats avoided it at the last second. The blast of air exploded on impact with the ship's deck, creating a very noticeable mark on the Sunny.

"What the heck was that?!" Usopp shouted. But before anyone could answer him, someone shouted.

"Ren stop flirting with girls and do your job!" Shauna shouted so loudly the Strawhats could easily hear her.

"Hey you witch! You almost killed us!" Ren shouted back, letting go of Nami.

"Good I was trying to kill you!"

"Why you little…" he couldn't find the right words to say. "When I get my hands on you…"

"Ren!" Luffy said, trying to get his attention. Things had a habit of getting real ugly when the twins had a sibling squabble. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh right. Shave!" Luffy, who was expecting an attack prepared himself, but instead of an attack Ren appeared next to Robin and, once again, put his arm around her and took her hand. "I'd like to apologize for my sisters rash actions. She's always been jealous of very beautiful women."

Once again, before Sanji or anyone else could react, another blast of air came crashing from the sky. Shauna shouted, "Get Serious!"

"Stop trying to kill me!" Ren retorted.

"Hey Luffy is this normal?" Zoro whispered.

"Yeah." Luffy sighed. "Ren and Shauna argue as much as Zoro and Sanji. Maybe even worse"

"Seriously?" said Chopper. That was a lot of arguing.

"And does your male cousin always flirts like that?" Nami asked in drawling voice.

"Yup." he nodded. He looked at Ren, who was still arguing with Shauna. Wanting to get Ren off the ship as soon as possible, Luffy shot his pistol at the distracted Ren, who, at the last second, used Moon bounce to avoid the attack.

"Cheap shot cous," Ren shouted in mid air.

"Anything to get you off my ship!" Luffy shouted. This is where the real fight begins. Luffy jumped in the air to attack Ren. "Gum-Gum- Pistol!" Luffy stretched his arm at high speed and it seemingly cleanly hit Ren, but at the last second Ren used the Moon Bounce technique to lessen the damage and used both his hands to grab Luffy's arms in a tight grip. "Crap!"

"Luffy!" Nami, and Chopper shouted with concern. Ren tossed Luffy up in the air and then shouted, "Tempest Kick!" He swung his leg so fast it created a wind so strong it would slice Luffy in half if it hit. Luffy, using exceptional acrobatics, avoided the attack by inches by doing a midair somersault.

"Crafty punk!" Ren muttered bitterly.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy was going to take advantage of the altitude. He pulled his arms as far back as he could.

"You want to turn this into a mid air battle, then fine!" Ren shouted at the top of his lungs. "Let's see how you can handle a guy who can actually stay in the air! MOON BOUNCE!" He launched himself skyward using a very powerful Moon Bounce that made a very loud sound. He got into a stance similar to Luffy's by sticking his arms behind, but instead of his hands sticking out he just stuck out his index fingers. "Finger…."

"Bazooka!" they both shouted in unison. The Strawhats were amazed at the sight. Ren's fingers clashed with Luffy's palms creating another shockwave even more powerful than the ones before. The clashed lingered for only seconds, but to the fighters it was lasting hours.

"Copy… cat," Luffy managed to taunt.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery... cous," Ren managed to retort.

"Those two are amazing," Chopper said in awe. He knew his captain was fighting for his life, but he's never had the chance to see him fight someone with strength equal to his before.

"Indeed." Zoro said with a smirk. "Luffy's cousin truly is a formidable foe. Almost want to fight him myself."

"I hope Luffy kills him," sanji said bitterly. He was still angry about his initial encounter with Ren.

"You guys do realize Luffy's fighting for his life, right?" asked Nami annoyed at them, while Robin just watched.

Still in their clash Ren took his shot. "Moon Bounce… Kick!" Ren attacked Luffy with a roundhouse kick powered with the Moon Bounce and sent him flying and he crashed onto the crows nest roof.

"Luffy!" some of the Strawhats called out in concern.

On the marine ship of the Demon Unit Shauna watched with the look of someone who was impressed. "Wow. I didn't think those two softies would go all out like this. I kind of expected them to be unable to actually use any of their real power to attack an be reluctant to use any of their real skills at all."

"Both of them remember…" Captain Lilia said mysteriously. This was the first time she had said a word in a since Ren left.

"What?"

"They both remember their sparring matches when they were younger." Lilia continued as if that were enough to explain everything. "They have an even record, right?"

"Right." said Shauna certainly. "217 win 217 losses. I had almost forgotten about that."

"But those two have never forgotten. Mark my words, win or lose, this is a battle capable of shaking the sea itself."

Shauna nodded with understanding. This really is a battle capable of shaking, not only the Grand Line, but all 4 Blue Seas as well. This isn't a battle between a pirate and a marine this is a fight between men. Shauna grinned and whispered to herself, "Those two are such big saps."

On the Thousand Sunny, Ren gracefully landed on to the deck. He ignored the glaring Strawhats and focused his gaze on the rising Luffy, who was picking himself up from the roof of the crow's nest and dusted himself off. This fight was far from over, but he wouldn't be Ren if he didn't throw an insult or two at an opponent. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs. "What's wrong I thought you wanted to kick me off your ship!"

"That's right I will!" Luffy shouted back. He got into the position of the Gum-Gum Pistol. "Which is why I won't hold anything back! Gum-Gum Pistol!" he jumped from his spot and shot the powerful attack with added momentum of a downward angle. Like before Ren was prepared "Iron Body!" Ren's technique absorbed the power, but this time he appeared to really feel the blow.

Luffy landed hard on the deck. "That Iron Body technique is real pain in the neck."

Usually Ren would make a smart allec response, but this time he seemed to be thinking about something else. He was, creepily, muttering something from his breath. "Pistol… rifle… bazooka… there's also gattling and battle axe too and what else?"

"Ren what are you-"

"Luffy, you still use those moves you developed with sis and I back then a lot, right?" Ren asked mysteriously.

"Yeah…?" Luffy responded. This was an unusually tense atmosphere for a talk with Ren. The Strawhats listened closely at what he had to say.

"Then I've got some bad news for you," Ren said with a grin.

"What?" Luffy asked feeling uneasy.

"Pretty soon all those techniques you had used against me will be completely neutralized. This I promise you, Cous."

 **So what do you think of Ren? Do you like him? Hate him? Think he's funny? Think he's cool? How do you think the fights going? Please review**


	7. The Demon Finally Arrives!

**Hello everyone. Longtime no see. Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. You see a few weeks ago my brother broke my laptop and a couple days later I got hit by a car. No lie. But not to worry I'm okay and I got a new laptop. This is the story you've all been waiting for when the demon that is Luffy's mom finally appears to the Straw Hats. I promise that this will be a tear jerking, heart pounding, dramatic story that you won't soon forget… or not. Just read it and decide for yourself.**

Chapter 7

The Demon Finally Arrives!

"What's going on up there?" Franky asked from below deck. Usopp was with him and he had told him Luffy's cousin was on the ship just in time. All it would take would be one pull of a lever and they's be out of here.

"I think a fights broken out," said Usopp. For a while now the ship has been shaking as if a big storm had just suddenly brewed. Usopp figured it was a fight between Luffy and his cousin.

"Hey Usopp," Franky said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Between you and me how do you think Strawhat will fare against these guys, his family?"

"How would I know?" said Usopp.

"I know you're no fighter, but speaking as someone who's known him for a long time what do you think?"

"Hmm" Usopp thought for a moment. "Honestly Luffy seemed different somehow. Tense, he might of even been nervous."

"It makes sense don't you think," said Franky grimly. "He has to fight his family. It's got to be hard for him."

Usopp contemplated what Franky said. "Yeah you're right Luffy must be feeling conflicted, but he'll still work his rubber butt off trying to make sure we're all safe, because that's just the kind of guy he is."

"I guess you're right," Franky said with a grin. But in the back of his head he was still pretty worried about the man he called captain.

"What do you mean all my techniques will be neutralized?!" Luffy shouted at his cousin very angrily and upset.

Ren just grinned cockily. "I mean what I mean, cous. Your biggest advantages in a fight won't work on me, but feel free to try if you don't believe."

Ren's overconfident stare pestered Luffy to no end. In an act of losing his temper, Luffy retaliated. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" his rubber right arm stretch at Ren with bullet speed, but the cocky cousin was prepared. With a graceful move of his own right arm Ren gently, but firmly slammed the back of his hand against Luffy's wrist. The attack itself was weak, worst case scenario it would leave you sore for a second, but for some weird reason Luffy lost control of his arm and it went wild like a stray electrical wire cut by a storm, making him lose his balance and stumble clumsily on the deck. Luffy looked shocked. He could barely feel his arm as it went wild. "What the!"

Ren took the opportunity. " _SHAVE!_ " he appeared inches away from Luffy, startling the captain, and then roundhouse kicked him with enough force to break a normal man jaw like glass. Luffy was sent flying hard into the railings, then subsequently his arm retracted with a dull thump. Ren stared at a disoriented Luffy with a cocky expression. "Well I believe I just proved my point, wouldn't you agree, cous?"

"I don't get what you just did," Luffy said as he picked himself off the ground. "But it won't stop me from kicking your butt off my my ship!"

"We'll see won't we, Luffy," Ren retorted. " _SHAVE!_ " Ren instantly appeared in front of Luffy and went in for another round house kick, but Luffy was prepared this time. He intercepted Ren's kick with his left arm and went for a punch with his right, but Ren blocked the attack with his Iron Body technique, which absorbed the attack. Luffy cursed himself in response. Ren jumped away from Luffy to gain some distance, while at the same time Luffy stretched back his arms at a quick pace.

"Gum-Gum…!"

" _SHAVE!_ " Ren appeared in front of Luffy and in an instant he gracefully hit Luffy gently, but firmly right behind his shoulders, and just like before Luffy lost control of his arms and, once again, they went wild. The arms swung in every direction: up, down, sideways, diagonally, you name it. The scariest part was that Luffy couldn't even feel his arms as they ran rampant in the Grand Line air. In an act of desperation Luffy tried to head but Ren right in the kisser, but the flirtatious marine used the Shave technique to avoid it and appeared only a few inches away from his previous spot.

"How is he making Luffy's arms go crazy like that?" Nami asked with concern.

"I don't know." Zoro said in a neutral voice, but he was getting nervous at the thought of how this fight might end. "But if Luffy can't find a way to defend against whatever he's doing then he'll be in serious trouble!"

Nami silently gulped. If Zoro said it, then it was was in danger. Afteral the green haired swordsman _rarely_ doubted their strawhat wearing captain. She turned to the smallest Strawhat. "Chopper do you know what he's doing to Luffy?"

He shook his head somberly."I don't know, but he might be-"

"He's disrupting the nerve flow." Robin answered.

"What?" Nami asked as the others looked at Robin curiously.

"He's disrupting the messages Luffy's brain sends to his arms." Robin explained. "That alone can be bad for any fighter, but theoretically it could be even worse for the captain."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked calmly.

"Well it's bad enough to lose control of your arms and legs in any battle, but for our captain it could very well be his Achilles heel. Picture this, the captain stretches his arms as much as he can and then suddenly loses all control of them. Then what would happen?" Robin questioned.

"They'd go wild and he'd lose his balance!" Zoro realised in shock.

"And then he'd stumble around and be an easy target for his cousin!" Nami realised in shock.

"Yes." Robin answered grimly.

"So that's what he meant by all his techniques being neutralised." Zoro seethed angrily.

"So how is Luffy going to stop this?!" Chopper scream upset.

"He could try to fight without stretching." Robin proposed hopefully, but anyone could tell that she wasn't sure that that plan would work. She just hated seeing Chopper upset.

"But that's Luffy's whole style of fighting!" Nami almost screamed. "I don't think I've ever seen him even attempt to fight someone strong without stretching."

"He'll just have to adjust to it and fast, because if he doesn't he might just lose." Zoro said coldly. Nami glared at him and resisted the urge to smack him over the head this time. She just felt so frustrated with this whole situation and not just because it was a seemingly hopeless situation. She'd been in enough seemingly hopeless situations that she was more or less used to them.

But this time all of this just felt so wrong.

They were fighting Luffy's own family. His mom, his cousins, who he himself said he was close too, were their opponents, and just like always they'd have to fight if they wanted to survive this. That was a fact. She accepted that as a fact a long time ago. " _But still, was this really the only thing to do is to fight?_ " she thought to herself. Her mind wandered to her conversation with Luffy early this morning, which felt like a lifetime ago by now, it was a relatively short talk, but to her it was a meaningful and intimate talk. She Luffy in a different light at that moment. Within a few minutes she had learned more about Luffy than she had ever known about him since the time they met each other back at orange town.

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Sanji, who had been silent for quite awhile. "It doesn't matter." He said softly.

He took a few steps forward, took a deep breath, raised his arms and shouted, "Luffy you can't lose to him!"

All the Strawhats in attendance stared at him, even Zoro who hated him, with awe. "Make him pay for flirting with Robin and Nami and for bringing up the wanted poster!" His whole body then ignited in a glorious blaze.

Silence.

The other Strawhats and Ren looked at Sanji with looks of annoyance, confusion, and down right stupefied.

"That's what this is all about!" Zoro shouted in annoyance, with swords unsheathed and teeth bared at him like a wild animal, breaking the silence. "You idiot he didn't even mention your stupid looking wanted poster! He said he didn't recognize you! As in you're a total no name! A loser!"

"What was that moss head!" Sanji growled at Zoro. With that another fight broke out between the swordsman and cook.

"That idiot…" Nami sighed as she rubbed her head. She turned to Chopper. "Hey Chopper have you made that medicine yet? You know for his brain…"

"I'm trying, but I think he might just be a lost cause." Chopper sighed, while Robin just giggled softly at the drama.

"Are those guys like that often?" Ren asked curiously.

"Yeah." Luffy, whose arms went back to normal, laughed. The tension in the air suddenly seemed to disappear. Luffy picked himself off the ground and stared at Ren with his usual confidence filled grin. "They're a riot. All of my crew is."

"Oh really?" Ren grinned as much as Luffy. "Well I am happy for you. You're living your dream and I'm living mine."

"Ren?" Luffy said.

"It's too bad I have to arrest you all! _MOON BOUNCE!_ " Ren jumped 1000 feet up in the air and immediately did a continuous mid air flip at the rate of a motor powered wheel. As he he was flipping in the air the wind picked up and got stronger and stronger.

"What's he doing?" Luffy said as he and the rest of the looked up in awe.

Meanwhile on the Demon Unit's ship, Shauna and Lilia looked up at the swirling ball of wind with looks, not of dread, but annoyance.

"That idiot!" Shauna said frustratingly. " _MOON BOUNCE!_ " She jumped on the air and moved at bullet speed, followed by a blank faced Lilia who subsequently grew a pair of devil like wings.

" _SUPER TEMPEST KI-_ YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ren was hit hard and painfully in the side by his twin sister Shauna's surprisingly powerful fists and then lost control of his Tempest Kick and it was sent flying downward towards the ships of both the Thousand Sunny and the marines ship, while he was sent crashing down on to the deck of the Thousand Sunny, while holding the spot he was hit in.

Lilia, knowing the stray Tempest Kick would cause way too much damage, intercepted the blade of air by using some blade of black energy in the palm of her hand and cut it right down the middle like butter. The 2 pieces of air went in opposite directions and then land harmlessly in the ocean causing a big splash, that only looked intimidating.

The Straw Hats were trying to process what happened, but were failing as their mouths hung open like idiots. But Sanji was too pleased with seeing Ren a battered and bruised mess on the deck to really care about anything else.

"Did Luffy's mom just-"Nami began, with her mouth hanging open and eyes widened.

"Yes." Robin answered calmly.

"And his cousin-"

"Yes."

"And would that attack have-"

"I believe so."

Nami took a deep breath. "Why'd they stop it? That could've taken us all out."

"And them along with it. That attack is so big it would've destroyed their ship along with ours. I guess that's just one more similarity Luffy and his cousin Ren have in common. They're both reckless idiots." Zoro said neutrally and then smirked. "It's almost nuts how everyone in that family is crazy strong. Feared marines with the reputations and strength to go with it. A Whitebeard commander. The most wanted man in the world and revolutionary. And last but not least our own idiot captain who's going to be King of The Pirates."

"Luffy's family is so cool." Chopper said in awe.

"You know Luffy really does come from a family of monsters." Nami sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up at the marine captain know as Lilia, too tired to really react to the devil wings and her flying. "And apparently a demon too."

"Looks like we'll be facing more of that monstrous and demonic strength." Robin said as she saw Shauna gracefully land on to the deck right next to the half conscious pile that was her brother Ren.

"Oh no the ship." Nami moaned when she saw the broken planks in the spot where Ren crashed landed. "We just got this ship too."

Luffy, who had been silent for awhile now, gaped with an open mouth and wide eyes, as he saw Shauna land on the ship. He wished he had let Franky perform the Coup de Burst earlier. Sure Ren would have been a problem, but they could've taken him. But now…

"Why'd you stop me?!" Ren shouted at Shauna as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Are you kidding you would've killed us if you had gone through with that attack!" Shauna shouted back.

"No I wouldn't." Ren declared. He looked to his left and to his right. He extend his finger to, most likely, evaluate the distance between the two ships."Oh wait yeah I would've. Sorry."

"You idiot!" Shauna smacked Ren over the head, which left a noticeable bump on his head.

Shauna turn her attention to Luffy and his crew. "Hello Luffy." she said with a void voice.

"Hi Shauna." Luffy said finding his voice.

She glanced at the 5 pirates in the distance. "Are those people apart of your crew?"

"Uh yeah." This felt awkward.

Shauna bowed to the Straw Hats, surprising them. "Hello Straw Hats, I am Aura D. Shauna and I am Luffy's cousin on his mother's you for for taking care of Luffy. I can only imagine how much he's put you all through. My apologies."

"Oh… uh… no Luffy's no trouble at all."Nami replied to her. It felt weird to be bowed down to by a marine, but she could only imagine how weird it felt for the marine herself. Wait a minute wasn't she the one who was shooting dirty looks at her and Robin a little while ago or was it someone else? Oh well. "Right guys."

"Right." They all said in unison.

Shauna raised her head. She gave a sweet smile to the group. "You sure? You mean he hasn't gotten you involved in a bunch of do or die situations, like getting eaten by sea kings or being nearly killed by some really strong bad guys?"

This girl really was close to Luffy.

"Nope." They all replied to her.

"Look at you trying to be nice to pirates." Ren laughed. "Next thing you know we'll see Luffy doing complex math equations or Aunt Lily showing mercy to pirates. Owww!"

Shauna smacked Ren in the head, again. "Shut up!"

Ren, nor Luffy were not fooled by Shauna's sweet caring sister act. They knew She was just doing her own method of evaluation. Luffy was dense, but even he wasn't so dense that he never knew that Shaun treated him and Ren protectively, like an older sister.

"Wow this girls just like Ace," Nami said in surprise.

"I'm skeptical whether or not she's that guys sister, let alone related to Luffy." Zoro said tactlessly.

"She seems really kind," Chopper said.

"Is it wise to forget she's a marine?" Robin asked.

"She's so beautiful!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

Nami took a good look at Shauna. She looked as tall as Luffy. She had Raven hair that went to her shoulders and pale white skin like her brother. Nami had to admit she was very pretty. But Robin was right. They couldn't forget that they were fighting marines.

"You all seem like the kind of people who are worth trusting," Shauna said kindly. She then immediately unstrapped some sort of 6-inch black rod like thing. With a snap of her wrist it became a 5 foot long, iron bo staff. For added intimidation she twirled it around to show expert skill with the lethal weapon and then pointed it at the Straw Hats in the corner. "It's too bad we have to arrest you all."

' _It figures_ ' They all thought, including Ren and Luffy.

"Wait just a moment Shauna." said a deep feminine voice. Suddenly, Captain Aura D. Lilia, Captain of the marines unofficially named Demon Unit, aunt of Ren and Shauna, and most importantly mother of Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy, descended onto the the deck of the Thousand Sunny on those black devil like wings on her back, which disappeared in an animation of black smoke.

The Straw Hats looked at her with mixtures of fear, confusion, surprise, and hid behind Robin's legs, shaking in fear. Luffy's expression was actually unreadable. He looked at the woman with the woman with a blank expression, as if his tiny mind had finally exploded due to all the stimulation today. Zoro and Robin instinctively raised their guard against the arrival of the new adversary, although there was some feeling of confliction in their hearts at the thought of fighting Luffy's mother.

Only one Straw Hat was visibly pleased.

"Another beautiful woman!" Sanji squealed in delight and twirled around like a wild man on drugs. "We have been blessed with the presence of two beautiful angels!"

"Technically we've been cursed with the appearance of a devil." Zoro corrected Sanji.

"How dare you call such a goddess a devil and a curse!" Sanji roared at Zoro and burst into red hot flames.

"Don't yell at me you stupid love cook!" Zoro roared back.

"The swordsman does have a point, mr. cook." Robin said. "Her nickname is the She-Devil."

"Oh not to worry, my darling Robin, I shall melt the heart of the demon and reveal the angel behind the-" Sanji was interrupted by the quick swing of his Kitetsu sword, which the cook easily blocked.

"You do realise you're talking about Luffy's mom, right?" Zoro reminded Sanji.

"Urrg…" Sanji didn't give a valid reply.

"What's with those two?" Shauna asked curiously

"Not sure." Ren answered. "But I think that blonde one is the flirtatious type."

"Just like you." Shauna said obnoxiously. "You would get along quite well, I'd bet."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked obliviously.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shauna Shouted incredulously.

Nami ignored the bickering pairs and took the chance to get a good look at Luffy's mom. She agreed that she was beautiful and not to mention had a mature aura to her. With a closer look her skin looked lighter than Luffy's and was closer to Shauna and Ren's skin looked too young to be Luffy's mom, but apparently she was. The only thing all four family members seemed to have in common was their raven black hair and incredible power and strength.

"Mom…" Luffy said finally finding his voice. All this happening at once was making his brain melt. "H-hi."

She didn't reply.

"Late reaction much, Luffy?" Ren said not reading the mood at all. He then glance back and forth between mother and son. "It occurs to me that this is an awkward situation."

"You just now realized that?" Shana said.

"So I think I'll just go." Ren was about to Moon Bounce away, but Lilia spoke.

"Hold on a moment, Ren." Lilia commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Ren froze in place

"Yes maim!"

Lilia turned to Shauna. "Where is the nearest island from here."

"Not too far, maim." Shauna said officially. "Just 70 kilometers due east. It's a desert island."

"Good then."

Shauna looked at her with suspicion. "Captain Lilia what are you-"

"MEN!" Lilia shouted at the top of her lungs. "Head to the island 70 kilometers due east from here! I'm taking this ship there!"

"I guess we know where Luffy gets his volume." Zoro said as he and the other rubbed their ears. "Wait did she say-"

Lilia's body emitted a black, dangerous looking, gaseous substance that spread around the entire ship like a mysterious and dense fog. The Straw Hats moved their feet away from the mystery gas, but it passed by them harmlessly.

"Captain Lilia!" Shauna yelled. "What the heck are you doing!"

"Luffy what is this stuff!" Nami shouted loudly.

"Guys hold on tight! Mom's about to do something big!" Luffy shouted.

" **DEMONIC TRANSFORMATION: GIANT DEMON WINGS OF HELL!** " Lilia bellowed. The black gas spread outside the ship and the gas started to take shape of a pair of giant black wings. Nami noticed something extraordinary happen to the gas.

"It's becoming solid." Nami Shouted.

"She's right!" Chopper screamed. To the touch the solid gas felt leathery and hard, like the skin of a lizard or any other reptile. The Sunny now had a pair of scaly, gigantic, powerful looking wings set right below the railings, and he had a feeling Franky didn't build them.

"Quite interesting…" Robin to a glance at the mysterious solid. "The work of a very _powerful_ devil fruit I would imagine."

Suddenly the ship took flight, and not because of Coup de Burst. It took several strong flaps of the newly added wings to get the ship off the sea and the passengers lost their footing in the process and fell, but once it got a few feet in the air the ship soared into the high blue sky.

Despite the situation, all the passengers on the ship greatly enjoyed the chance to fly in the sky. Even Luffy forgot about the fact that his over-powered super marine/mom was only a few feet away from him. The other Straw hats greatly appreciated the view they got from flying in the air, especially considering that all the other times they went up in the air it was a glorified thrillride/death trap. Although the fact that they were being flown by a super powerful and super strong admiral class marine whose main job was to kill and/or arrest high bounty pirates like them. After a minute of flying Usopp and Franky climbed up onto the main deck.

"Why are we flying in the air!" Usopp shouted. When he shouted the black wings making the Thousand Sunny fly flickered between its solid form and its gas form and, then the ship suddenly went out of control in a capsizing like fashion. Nami and Ren nearly fell off the ship and they would have too if not for Robin catching the former with her Flower-Flower fruit power, and Shauna catching the latter and subsequently slammed the poor guy hard onto the deck causing even more damage to the lion figured ship. The ship managed to regain control of itself

"Thanks Robin." Nami said appreciatively to her savior.

"Haven't you hurt me enough today woman!" Ren screamed unappreciative to his savior.

"My ship!" Franky wailed in horror. his head went in every direction. He saw _all_ the damage that was caused while he was below deck. The planks were splinters and dented, and the spot where Luffy was sent crashing in the observation roof had a crater.

"Hey!" shouted the deep, angry, feminine voice that belonged to Captain Aura D. Lilia. Up until now she had remained standing in that one spot on the center of the deck as if she owned the ship. Her black aura around her flared up. She turned to Usopp and Franky with her arms crossed. Nami couldn't help, but think that she looked a lot like a parent scolding her child. "Long nose liar! Pervert cyborg!

"Wow she hasn't even spoken a word to them and she's got their personalities down pat." Nami whispered with a sign of being impressed.

It's not exactly an effort for me to manifest wings to make this ship fly, but if you break my concentration you'll kill us all. So if you don't want to die…" She paused for a moment, closed her eyes and reopened them to reveal that both of her eyes turned entirely red and began glowing. She looked like the devil himself. "Use your inside voices."

Her voice was so threatening it made everyone, even Robin, feel a chill go down their spines. "Y-yes ma'am!" Usopp and Franky said together.

Her eyes returned to normal and she smiled sweetly. "Good."

"Who is this woman." Usopp whispered using every last bit of his willpower not to scream.

"She's Luffy's mother, She used her power to make the ship fly, and she's in all likelihood going to take us to an island to torture and kill us." Robin said with a sweet smile Making Usopp shiver in fear.

"Never mind her." Franky said hysterically, although, judging from his careful whisper, he really did mind her. "What happened to the Sunny."

"Oh it's probably best you don't know." Nami said.

"But."

"Trust me it's for the best. Oh and Usopp?"

"Yes." Nami smacked him over the head.

"Ow!" He moaned in a whisper. "What was that for!"

"You nearly got me killed." She glared at Usopp with fire in her eyes.

"Um guys?" Chopper spoke up.

"What is it Chopper?" Robin asked.

"Should one of us get Luffy?"

They all glanced at their, usually fearless captain, sitting in a mess of fear and self pity. This was _not_ one of his finer moments.

"I'll get him." Ren offered. Before anyone could say anything Ren went to Luffy and hung him over his shoulder, without Luffy giving any sort of struggle. Ren roughly dropped Luffy onto the floor.

"Um, Luffy?" Zoro said not entirely sure what to say or ask. All the Straw Hats and the twins surrounded Luffy's body.

"What is it, Zoro?" Luffy replied in an unenergetic and depressed tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh sure why wouldn't I be?"

"Luffy." Nami said with concern. "We're worried about you."

"No need to worry about me guys. I'm fine."

They looked at each other. He didn't look fine.

"Let me try something." Ren offered. He cleared his throat. "Luffy you are a weak and pathetic excuse for a human being! You'll never become a pirate king and you'll die a miserable and pathetic death!"

Silence. It took a few seconds to process what he had said.

Shauna face went red with fury. "How in the world would that-"

"Who are you calling pathetic!" Luffy sucker punched Ren in the face.

"He's back to normal!" Chopper whispered with didn't want to be yelled at by Luffy's mom.

"Nice to have you back captain." Zoro smirked.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened, but good to see you acting like you." Usopp whispered jovially. He too didn't want to be yelled at by Luffy's mom either.

"Told you it would work." Ren smirked while holding the spot where he was hit.

"Boys…" Shauna sighed. "They've driven me crazy for years."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Nami said sympathetically. She glanced at all the male members of the Straw Hat crew. "Believe me I know where you're coming from."

"I'll take your word for it." Shauna laughed lightly with Nami.

Shauna blinked, stepped away from Nami, and shook her head. "What am I doing! I can't get along with pirates!" She glared at Ren. "Ren! Why'd you help them!"

"Because Luffy's our cousin." Ren said bluntly.

"Liar!"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Fine. I just wanted to earn some brownie points with the beautiful Nami and Robin." he said as he leaned closer to Nami, who scooched far away.

"Hey don't use me as your girl bait! Again!" Luffy said to Ren angrily.

"Luffy." Ren said with a know it all smile. "You're supposed to use your family for your own personal gain. It's part of the cycle we live in."

"What kind of a warped mind do you have?" Shauna asked in disgust.

"The kind that gives me the idea that I have a shot with girls like Nami." Ren went to Nami. "So do you think you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Before she had a chance to reject Ren, Shauna was going to hit him over the head with her iron bo staff, but Sanji beat her to the kick, or at least he tried, but Ren used Shave to avoid the attack.

"What's your problem!" Ren seethed.

"My problem is you keep trying to seduce _my_ Nami!"

"I'm not _your_ Nami." She said bluntly.

"Stop getting near Nami." Sanji said ignoring what Nami said.

"You sure are cocky for a rookie pirate to a rookie crew, Who ever you are." Ren said to annoy Sanji.

"I'm Sanji." he said through his gritted teeth. "Black Leg Sanji. I have a bounty of 77,000,000."

"Black Leg?" Ren repeated. "The one with the weird face… is you?"

Sanji was shaking with rage, while Zoro watched with amusement. "No you idiot! It's a drawn wanted poster! No one in this world has such a stupid face!"

Near the Red Line, a big man in an iron mask just sneezed.

"Apologize you insensitive-"

"Shaun chose to block out the rest of the argument. She turned to her captain/aunt, who had their back turned to them all.

"Captain Lilia!" Shauna called. Why have we not tried to arre-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Shauna screamed and so did the others. The ship was descending faster and faster. Everyone had to hold onto something or else they'd fall off and die. It all lasted 3 seconds, although it felt like 3 years. The ship landed hard near the shore of the desert island she had mentioned before and made a big splash.

Captain Lilia used her mysterious power to lower the anchor. She turned to face the group. "Welcome Straw Hat Pirates to our battleground."

 **Well that took a lot longer to type than I thought. Remember that poll I said we'd do? Well I decided to postpone it until further notice.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter. how did you feel about Lilia practically ignoring the Strawhats? How did you feel about Ren? Shauna? Luffy? Everyone?**


	8. The Demon Unit Vs The Straw Hats

**Everyone I have a goal. I want 100 reviews by my tenth chapter. To achieve this I want all of my dedicated readers to tell as many fanfiction readers to read and review my story. Now go my loyal followers your mission begins… now! ...Actually finish reading this chapter first, then go complete your mission. Warp Writer out!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Demon Unit Vs. The Straw Hats

"Battle field?!" Most of the people present screamed, minus Zoro and Robin.

"What is she talking about?" Nami asked no one in particular.

"Isn't it obvious we're going to have a fight here." Ren answered.

" **Demonic Transformation: Wings of Hell!"** Captain Lilia called dramatically. Black devil-like wings materialized on to the marine captains back. They were much smaller than the ones used to carry the ship in to the sky, but were a bit bigger than her. She used the wings to fly up into the sky. "Alright here is how things are going to work. 3 factions of the Straw Hats will fight me and my two lieutenants in a group vs. one battle. No objections?" although it seemed obvious to everyone that there would be any objections allowed.

"Wait a group vs one?" Shauna said. "Doesn't that seem a bit unfair?"

"Are you objecting?" Lilia asked in a cold, spine tingling, tone of voice.

"Nope." Shauna squeaked.

"Just what makes you think we'll do what you say?" Zoro inquired coldly, then unsheathed his two blades. "I'd prefer to fight you all at once."

"How dare you threaten the beautiful, angelic, Lilia?!" Sanji roared.

"Angelic?! Open your eyes love cook. She's called the She-Demon for a reason." Zoro argued.

"How dare you say such words against my Lilia-"

"Sanji that's my mom! Gross!" Luffy said incredulously.

"You shouldn't speak ill of your own mother, Luffy." Sanji said kind of fatherly.

"And you shouldn't flirt with another guys mom." Luffy seethed angrily.

"Well I guess it's nice seeing Luffy act a bit more himself, even though his mom basically challenged us to a last man standing survival tournament, right out of the blue." Nami said tiredly. So much has happened today that she didn't even have the energy to yell at the boys for being stupid.

"Like mother, like son." Shauna said dryly. "Like mother like son."

"You know I can see the resemblance now." Nami said dryly.

"Um guys when she says "fight" does she mean all of us?" Usopp asked with a whimper.

"Probably." Ren answered.

"But I don't wanna." Usopp whimpered.

"Hey don't cry, Longnose." Ren said comfortingly. "You've had to deal with Luffy, right? Dealing with Aunt Lily is basically the same, except much worse. A _lot_ worse."

"Is that supposed to make feel better?!" Usopp shouted. Ren just shrugged.

"Has everyone just ignored what Luffy's mom just said?" Frank said.

"She's floating right there." Chopper pointed up at the sky.

"Guess even the most terrifying things will be just another day for our crew." Robin thought out loud.

Lilia looked down on the groups of people chatting and arguing like she wasn't even there, with indifference. This is how kids act sometimes. That's just a fact. To get their attention was a technique pretty much every single parent knows. You yell. Loud.

"QUIET!" Lilia shouted even louder than before, when she was ordering her men to follow them. This startled everyone down on that ship greatly. She certainly had their attention now, didn't she? " **Shadow Hand.** "

Lilia stuck out her hand, which became black and gas-like and big. The black gas hand reached for the passengers on the ship and it spread around them like a smoke screen.

"What hell is this stuff?!" Nami asked, feeling uneasy. She couldn't see a thing. It was completely pitch black.

"Think of it as one big black hand made of demonic energy, gorgeous." Ren explained nonchalantly.

"What- aaaahhhhh!" Nami and the others were, literally, swept off their feet and sent floating into the sky. No matter how much they struggled they couldn't break free and after reaching a certain height they did not want to. When reaching Lilia's altitude, most of the Straw Hats hearts nearly jumped out of their throats. Even without the devil wings on her back Lilia had a very terrifying presence and the scariest thing was that it looked like she wasn't even trying. It was as if she was born scary.

"Alright here is how the games will be played." Lilia began. She motioned her right hand and then, subsequently, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Franky were released from the big black gas hand in mini black gas clouds around their waists. They floated in the air unable to control themselves. "Pirate Hunter Zoro, Cat Burglar Nami, Devil Child Robin, and Cyborg Franky will fight…" she motioned her hand, again, and this time Shauna was released from the big black gas hand. "My beautiful niece, Shauna."

"Moss head you better not lay a finger on her!" Sanji immediately roared.

"Oh what do you want me to do, love cook!" Zoro roared back. "Let her kill me?!"

"Yes!" Sanji replied without any hesitation.

"I'll kill you!"

"This is going to be a headache. I just know it." Shauna sighed.

"I wonder how strong Shauna is?" Nami asked curiously. "She has to be _at least_ as strong as those CP9 agents, right?"

"Perhaps, but I believe that there maybe a difference between them and her." Robin analyzed.

"What do you mean? Their strength?"

"Not exactly."

"Whatever it is, I don't think I want to fight that girl." Franky said. "She has that strong woman vibe and that's always more trouble than it's worth."

"Afraid to get your butt kicked by a girl?" Nami teased.

"No!" Franky retorted. "I just think she'll be a lot of trouble. She is _Luffy's_ cousin, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact you're scared." Franky chose not to reply. Nami noticed Shauna glaring at her with those evil eyes. "Why do you keep glaring at me?"

"No reason." Shauna in a dark tone of voice.

"Next up are…" Lilia began. She motioned her hand and then, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were floating off the giant black hand in dark clouds that acted like cuffs. "Black Leg Sanji, Cotton Candy Lover Chopper v.s…." she motioned toward Ren, who floated off the floating hand. "My adorable little nephew Ren."

Ren blushed at being called "adorable" and "little", while Shauna snickered at those two words. "Aunt Lily…"

"This is great." Sanji said with a vindictive smile. "I'll get the chance to crush that flirtatious jerk for insulting me and flirting with Nami and Robin. Oh thank you my darling Lilia!"

"He's not gonna let the wanted poster thing slide, is he?" Nami asked, although she and everyone else already knew the answer.

"Nope." Robin answered, goodnaturedly.

"And finally…" Lilia stared at Luffy with cold eyes. She motioned her hand and what ever was left of the giant black hand shrunk to the same size as everyone else's pitch black clouds. "I'll have a one on one with Straw Hat Luffy." It was the first time she had even spoken to and acknowledged Luffy since descending onto the Thousand Sunny.

"No fair!" Luffy complained. "Can't I join up with Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper?"

"Nope."

"And your match up is the only fair pairing in this crazy whatever we're doing." Shauna hollered.

"If there's no further questions… Let the battles begin!" With the snap of her fingers, the black clouds, minus Luffy's, started moving on their own taking the groups in different directions, as if following a preplanned course. Once all of the other people had gone out of sight, Lilia stared at Luffy with an unreadable expression.

"Now let's talk."

For the weirdest reason, Luffy heard funeral music go off in his head.

"Woooaaahhh!" went the "Shauna group" as they went to a preplanned location to begin their fight. The black made sharp turns and loops on the course they were assigned. Shauna knew that this was her captain's sick, sadistic little way of amusing herself by the pain of others.

"How long is this going to last?" Nami wailed. She looked like she was going to barf. Her question was answered when all the clouds made a sudden stop and descended onto the sandy ground of the desert island, and then faded away like smoke. The group stumbled around a bit, dizzy and dazed from the from the flight. Nami looked around and it reminded her quite a bit of the Alabasta desert and just as hot.

"Alright then." Shauna pulled out her 5-foot long black iron bo staff and pointed it, threateningly, in the direction of the Straw Hat group. "Shall we begin?"

"Now…?" Nami moaned. She still felt sick from riding those black clouds.

"Fine by me." Zoro said as he unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu. He, threateningly, pointed them at Shauna.

"Well this should be interesting." Robin said with a smile.

"Come on at least let me puke my lunch out first." Frank groaned. The flight took it's toll on Franky as well.

"Sorry. No can do." Shaun charged at Zoro with blinding speed. She swung her staff with enough force to crush a man's skull. Zoro managed to block it, but could feel the power all throughout his body.

"You're strong." Zoro said in a raspy voice.

"You're not too bad yourself." Shauna replied earnestly. The bo staff wielder and swordsman clashed, swingin their respective weapons at each other with great skill and blocking each others attacks.

"What do we do?" Nami asked. "Just stand here?"

"I think we should look for Luffy, don't you?" Robin said.

"Agreed." Franky nodded. "So let's let Zoro handle this chick while we go look for Luffy."

Shauna, with her above average hearing, had heard the plan the small group had concocted."I don't think so. _SHAVE!_ " In the blink of an eye Shauna disappeared from Zoro's sight and in the next moment she appeared above Robin, Nami and Franky. With her staff vertically placed, Shauna's left hand griped toward the top end and her right gripping the middle. " **Hammer Stomp!** " the trio scattered in different directions as Shauna's staff went down vertically straight at them. When her staff connected with the ground it created a huge quake, making Franky and Nami fall over and Zoro and Robin stumble around.

"Woah…" Nami groaned. She gasped at what she saw. Shauna's attack left a pond-sized crater, where Shauna stood at it's center, and a noticeable cloud of dust. "She totaled this place with just one swing!"

"Man is everyone in that family crazy strong?!" Franky wailed from another spot.

"Well yeah." Shauna said as she used the Moon Bounce technique to get out of the crater she created. "All of us are pretty strong. There's me, my brother, my mom, Luffy, Ace, Uncle Garp… er Vice Admiral Garp, I mean, but I'd say that my captain is toughest of all of us,"

"I've heard Aura D. Lilia is as strong as admiral, is that true?" Robin asked curiously, as if not bothered that Shauna just formed a huge crater with her bo staff.

"Is it true?! I've seen her take on all 3 admirals and win!" Shauna shouted enthusiastically. "I've tried to beat her like a million time, but… I got but handed to me every time."

"Is that so…" Nami said awkwardly. "Hold on did you say she _beat_ the admirals?!" They were nearly wiped out just fighting one, but Luffy's mom beat all 3. Talk about a woman. Robin and Zoro also had their mouths hanging wide open, shocked at the revelation.

"Yup."

"How is someone that strong only a captain?" Zoro couldn't help, but ask.

"Most pirates avoid us when they hear we're within a hundred miles of them, so we really don't get many chances at promotions." Shauna explained. "In fact, right before we found you guys, we were attacked by a bunch of dumb pirates who thought their numbers were enough to beat us, but… Hey! Why am I explaining all this to you?!" Shauna's cheeks were redder than a strawberry. She shook her head like a maniac. "Darn it I let myself get sucked in. God I'm an idiot!"

"She sure can be hard on herself." Nami muttered with a sweatdrop.

"I hear a lot of female marines are high strung like that." Franky said. Zoro couldn't place it, but for some reason Shauna reminded him a lot of Tashigi, the marine woman he had met at Loguetown. Robin just chuckled.

"Anyway…" Shaun regained her composure. "Sorry you guys, but I gotta beat you. Otherwise my captain will get angry with me." She, once again, pointed her staff threateningly at Nami.

"Why, me?" Nami groaned. She pulled out her Clima-Tact and prepared herself for battle. "To hell with it! You are on!"

"Guess there's no getting out of this, is there?" Frank sighed.

"I guess not." Robin said with a smile.

"Um…" Zoro was feeling a bit forgotten.

While the Shauna vs. Nami, Zoro, Robin, and Franky was getting under way, Ren, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper had just arrived at their destination via the black clouds.

"Ohhhh…" Usopp and Chopper both groaned in unison. They felt like throwing up chunks right about now.

"That was the worst thing ever." Usopp groaned.

"If I never go back up into the sky again it would be too soon."Chopper complained.

"Sorry about that guys." Ren said sympathetically. "My Aunt Lily can be a bit- woah!"

Sanji swung a high speed kick straight for Ren's head, but Ren ducked at the last second and leaped backwards. Ren glared at Sanji furiously. "What's this is a fight, right? That is what the beautiful Lilia said at least."

"Beautiful Lilia...?" Ren said with a sign of disgust. "That's my aunt, man! Gross!"

"You and Luffy have no appreciation for beauty." Sanji said.

"I so, too have an appreciation for beauty!" Ren retorted. "I know Nami and Robin are beautiful!."

"Don't you dare say their names!" Sanji screamed angrily. "Scum like you doesn't have the right to even think about angels like them!"

"Shut up! I'll think about who I want to think about!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Um…" Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped at their argument. "Aren't we supposed to fight?" Usopp said.

"Well they _are_ fighting." Chopper pointed out.

"Not exactly the kind of fighting we should be doing right now, is it?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sanj and Ren shouted at each other. Sanji charged at Ren with blinding speed then he kicked.

" _Collier!_ "

" _Iron Body!_ " Ren crouched down slightly

Sanji's kick was absorbed by Ren's defense. "You got lucky." Sanji growled.

"Sure." Ren grinned. "Moon Bounce Kick!" Ren swung his leg faster than Sanji could react. When Ren's attack connected, Sanji was sent flying back at least 20 feet, but he managed to stay on his feet, although he did need his hand to keep himself up.

"Sanji!" Usopp and Chopper cried out in concern.

"I'm alright." Sanji said as he rose up and dusted himself off. He then glared at Ren. "Alright I admit you're pretty good, but I'm still going to kill you."

Ren smirked. "You're not too bad yourself. I could tell from that kick that you're strong, but like you said, I'm still going to kill you."

"Okay…" Usopp said feeling a bit out of place in a battle of monsters. "We'll just leave now. Right, Chopper?"

"Yeah." Chopper nodded. "Sanji do your best and try not to get hurt."

" _SHAVE!_ " Ren appeared right in front of Usopp and Chopper, making them squeal and fall on their behinds.. "Sorry guys, but Aunt Lily would kill me if I just let you escape, so you'll have to stay… and get your butts kicked. "

"Ahh!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in fear. "He's gonna kill us!"

"Fraid so. Sorry." Ren raised his index finger. "Finger Pis-"

"Poitrine Shoot!" Sanji intercepted Ren's attack and kicked him straight in the chest and sent him dragging back about 3 feet away.

"Sanji" Usopp and Chopper screamed happily.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Sanji said cooly.

Ren wasn't happy to be kicked, but didn't react right away. "Not too bad, Black Leg. But don't think I'm done yet. Nope. Not by a long shot."

Sanji got into a stance. "Bring it on. I'll take anything you dish out at me and then repay you with a full course meal."

"I can't wait." Ren said excitedly.

While everyone else were fighting their respective opponents, Luffy was being flown to an unknown spot on the Island with his mother using her demon wings to fly ahead of him. After another 15 minutes they had arrived. Luffy descended onto the sandy ground and the black cloud transporting him faded away, but honestly he wished he was still in the air.

"Pirate, huh?" Lilia descended on to the ground. "It certainly is an interesting choice for a marine's child and grandchild to make." Her calm voice sent a chill down Luffy's spine. "But it makes perfect sense knowing you're his son."

' _His son?_ ' Luffy thought. ' _She means that Dragon guy who's supposed to be my dad..._ '

"Mom-"

"Do not speak unless I tell you to speak!" Lilia Roared.

"Yes maim." Luffy squeaked.

"In any case, since everyone else is putting their lives on the line, I believe it's only fair we do too, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh… um…" Luffy _really_ didn't like where this was headed. "I'm sure they're all doing okay, so there's no real reason to-"

"So how about we spar, like we used to when you were younger?"

Luffy felt like his heart had just stopped for a second. What his mom called "sparring" he called "a one-sided beatdown". "How about we not, okay-"

" **Demonic Technique: Shadow Fist!** " Lilia's fist started to become black and gaseous. She swung her fist and it became ten times larger and it went straight for Luffy, not looking much different from Luffy's Third Gear.

"Yaah!" Luffy just barely manage to dodge the attack, which was good since it left a huge crater when it hit the ground. Luffy looked down. "Woah…"

"Your reflexes have improved a lot since the last time." Lilia said earnestly.

"Oh thanks." Luffy replied.

"But still… I'd figure you would be at a higher level by this point." she said bluntly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy screamed defensively, temporarily forgetting his fear of his mom.

"Well… how do I put it…" Lilia thought for a moment. "Your stretching pulls a few millimeters to the right, which decreases the maximum power, and at your current level… you'd be killed in an instant by anyone with _real_ experience."

' _She really thought this through didn't she…?_ ' Luffy thought depressingly. "Oh yeah! Well I'll show you! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Without even thinking he shot his pistol straight at Lilia, but…

" _SHAVE!_ " Luffy didn't even see the blur. Lilia just disappeared from sight. From behind Luffy, Lilia spoke. "Not good enough."

Luffy's heart skipped a beat. Before Luffy could react, Lilia back slapped Luffy, sending him flying like 30 feet away. He made a dust cloud when he landed. "Oww… that hurts even more than grandpa's Fist of Love."

"You're going to need a lot more strength if you ever hope to even stand a chance against the opponents at my caliber." Luffy struggled to get up. "But I didn't come here to critique your fighjn bting ability I came here to talk."

Luffy's eyes widened at what he saw. The black demonic energy surged around Lilia, like she was on fire. " **Demon Transformation: Full Body Demon!** " The demonic energy completely encased Lilia, like a swirling black cocoon. A huge gust of wind was being formed by the force of Luffy's mom's power.

"I am so dead." Luffy said grimly as he held up his arms over his eyes to keep the sand from getting in them. He knew what was happening.

Suddenly the gust stopped and the black cocoon of energy had faded away. Replacing it was Lilia in her hybrid human form. She had those same black devil-like wings. Her body was like a revealing demon costume with part of her chest and belly and face being shown. The rest of her body was sleek and smooth looking, her head had two little black horns sticking out from the corner of her forehead. The tips of her fingers had claws that could tear through steel and her back had a huge and long pointy tail that slithered in the air like a snake.

Sanji would swoon at Lilia's demon hybrid form. She looked really beautiful in that form, as if being the personification of femme fatale.

Of course she also looked the scariest woman in the world, at this point in time. Her cold glare seemed to be enhanced by her new form.

"This is the power of the Human-Human Fruit Demon Model!" Lilia exclaimed.

For some weird reason, funeral music went off in Luffy's head again.

* * *

 **So I'll end the chapter here. Tell me what you think of the pairings and Lilia's transformation. Do you like what you've read? Don't forget your mission my loyal readers and followers. Spread the word of Luffy's Terrifying Mom. Please review.**


	9. The First Encounter with The Hybrid

**Sorry this took so long. School's in session and I havde less time on my hands, so please bear with the delays, please. This chapter is a flashback of a piece of Lilia's past in Foosha Village.**

* * *

Chapter 8.5

The First Encounter with The Hybrid

5 years ago

 _I_ t was five years ago, in Foosha Village, on Dawn Island. Luffy was twelve, Ace was fifteen, and Shauna and Ren were thirteen. Luffy had just gone down to the village for no real reason, but blow off steam after an argument with Ace over eating the last few pieces of bear meat. A younger Ren and Shauna, secretly, followed Luffy to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Luffy went to his favorite place in Foosha Village, Makino's Party's Bar. When he passed through the doors he saw one of his most favorite women in the world talking to his other favorite woman.

"Mom!" Luffy screamed happily, temporarily forgetting about his and ran to her.

"Luffy!" Lilia hugged her son tightly and after a moment she released him. "Luffy what are you doing down in the village? I thought you'd still be up in the mountains."

"Oh. Uh…" Before Luffy could explain, Ren and Shauna burst through the door and ran toward Lilia. "Aunt Lily!"

"Ren! Shauna!" Lilia hugged the twins tightly. "Looks like it's a party. What, is Ace going to run through the door and hug me too?"

"Speaking of hugs don't I get one too?" Makino asked. She approached the group. "I'm starting to feel a little left out."

"Makino!" Luffy hugged Makino, who hugged him back. "But seriously what are the three of you doing here?"

"Umm…" Luffy felt embarrassed to answer.

"Luffy got into a fight with Ace and came here." Ren explained bluntly, which earned a glare from Luffy.

"I see." Lilia smiled. She turned to face Luffy. "Want to go back up the mountain to talk to Ace."

"No." Luffy puffed his cheeks childishly. "I don't want to even see that jerk."

"Well I guess there's no point in forcing you to apologize to each other." Lilia sighed and then clapped her hands. "It's a long walk from the mountains. Do you three want a snack?"

"Sure!" All three of them chimed.

"Makino, do you mind?" Lilia asked.

"Not at all. I love to cook for the kids." Makino said pleasantly.

"Thank you."

"Hey Aunt Lily? Aren't you supposed to still be in the Grand Line?" Shauna asked.

"Oh actually I got some time off and thought I'd visit you all." Lilia explained. "Plus there's someone I wanted to introduce you to."

"Who is it, mom." Luffy asked.

"Oh she was here a little while ago, but seems she's run off to explore the village. Oh well I'm sure she'll be back soon." Lilia said.

"She?" Luffy repeated. As if just noticing the twins, Luffy glared at them suspiciously. "Hey what are you two doing here?"

"We followed you secretly." Ren said bluntly.

"It was secret till you said it." Shauna said sarcastically. "Honestly how are you and I twins?"

"Why'd you follow me?" Luffy asked feeling annoyed.

"Cause we thought you'd get yourself killed on the way here." Ren said bluntly.

"I actually don't mind you saying that part." Shauna said.

"What do you mean get killed?!" Luffy yelled incredulously.

"We mean you have a habit of ending half-dead when you're on your own." Ren said bluntly.

"Pretty true." Shauna agreed.

"I want to kill-"

"Now, now you three." Lilia said soothingly. "Luffy you should be happy that Ren and Shauna care enough about you that they;d follow you all the way from the mountains, and you two there is always a nicer way to put things. Understand everyone?"

"We understand." they forced themselves to say.

"Good. Now hug." Lilia said in a quiet, but commanding voice.

Shauna, who had a secret crush on Luffy, was more than happy to hug Luffy, and Ren subconsciously followed whatever his older twin did, and Luffy went with the flow and hugged both his cousins in a group hug.

"Hey wait a minute!" Luffy screamed. "Mom, you agree with them."

"Well…" before she could answer a man outside yelled…

"Pirates!"

"Pirates?!" Luffy, Shauna, and Ren screamed, with mixtures of shock and excitement.

"Oh dear." Lilia said with disappointment. "Guess I have to work during my vacation."

"Mom, can we come?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah can we, Aunt Lily." Ren and Shauna said in unison.

"No." She dismissed.

"But why not?" Luffy complained.

"Because you three are kids, not to mention my baby and my sisters babies."

"We are not babies!" they retorted with blushes on their faces. "We're strong!"

"No!" Lilia said in her "demon voice," which scared them quiet. She turned to the exit. "Ace you get in here too."

"I don't take orders from you, bi-" Lilia, wordlessly, used her shadow hand to roughly grab Ace and pull him into the bar, then pulled him in, so they faced each other.

"Want to repeat that?" Lilia said threateningly.

"N-no maim." Ace replied weakly. Lilia put him down.

"You kids stay here." she ordered. "Oh Yuki… I hope she's safe…"

"Yuki?" Shauna said. But Lilia left before she could ask.

"Luffy sometimes I wonder how you are even remotely related to your mom." Ace said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy felt annoyed. Everyone was annoying him today.

"Oh nothing…" Ace said, although he obviously meant something.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Luffy asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Ace said unconvincingly.

"You came to take more meat from me, didn't you?"

"Would you quit it with the meat already!" Ace shouted.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Shauna shouted with her own version of "demon voice" which shut Luffy and Ace right up.

"You know we probably could've helped beat up a few pirates." Ren groaned.

"Yeah I don't get why she didn't just let me help." Ace complained.

"Come on you guys." Makino began. "Lilia just doesn't want to put any of you in harm's way. You guys get it, right?"

They didn't answer. If they disobeyed and went to fight the pirates, Lilia would kill them regardless of the results. They all said in unison, "Fine…"

"But we can at least look, can't we?" Shauna suggested.

"Good idea, sis," Ren cheered. "Aunt Lily wouldn't have a problem with that, right?"

"I wouldn't if I were you guys-" but the kids weren't listening to Makino.

"Let's watch!" Luffy cheered and all 4 of them went to the exit and peeked outside. "Looks like nothing has happened yet."

Indeed, the pirates had only just now left their ship on the docks and they all looked murderous. Luffy noticed that there were about the same number of men as in Shanks's crew, except these guys didn't seem as cool. Some of the men were scrawny, while others were muscular, but all of them were ugly.

"Pff." Ace scoffed, "I could take them all out easy."

"Yeah whatever, Ace," Shauna dismissed.

"Come to think of it," Ren Began. "I don't I've ever seen Aunt Lily in an actual fight, have any of you?"

"Aside from sparring matches, I don't think I have," Luffy said, while Ace and Shauna shook their heads. "Makino, have you?"

"A couple of times, although just seeing her fight once was enough to scar me for life," Makino explained with a smile, while washing a dish nonchalantly.

"So we get to see the She-Demon in action," Shauna said excitedly.

"She's not so tough," Ace claimed. "I could take her anytime of the day."

"But Ace, didn't mom knock you out in one move when you tried to fight her?" Luffy said.

"Did she?" Shauna giggled.

"Shut up!" Ace screamed with a blush. "I was just a kid back then. She wouldn't stand a chance against me now!"

"Said the boy who nearly wet himself when he was in the grip of Aunt Lily," Shauna teased.

"I'm going to kill you, Shauna!" Ace threatened.

"Hey guys," Ren said before Shauna could retort. "I think something's happening."

The others stared in the direction of where Ren was pointing. The pirate had made it to the center of the town and Lilia stood in wait for them, as if this was just a simple meeting between aquatints. Luffy had to resist the urge to run out there and break every last one of the Pirates legs, when he saw that most of the men were giving his mom lust-filled looks.

"Suddenly I feel like disobeying mom," Luffy muttered threateningly.

"I know how you feel, Luffy," Shauna said sympathetically. "But Aunt Lily would kill you for even thinking of going out there.

Luffy grudgingly agreed, but he certainly wasn't happy about it. Sure he knew his mom was strong, but he never knew how strong. She had made him have sparring matches with her to help train him, but every time he got his butt kicked before he could really do anything and she didn't even try. Luffy wasn't even a hundred percent sure what her devil fruit power was. He knew that black gas that comes from her body was part of it, but aside from that he knew nothing.

But Luffy and his family were about to wish that they had never found out about Lilia's **full** power.

"So would you please leave?" Lilia asked politely.

"Sorry, gorgeous," their captain chuckled, with a disgusting grin. He was a wide-build, muscular man, who dwarfed Lilia and the rest of his crew in plain size, with long and unruly blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves torn off and an old pair of black pants. Strapped to his back was a giant, 7-foot long, battle axe. "But me and my boys kind of have an itchin' for some pilagin,' but if you stay right here and wait for us like a good little girl, while we're working and I promise we'll come back to have some **fun** with you."

He and the rest of his crew were snickering perverted smiles and lustful eyes, however Lilia wasn't amused.

"Sorry. Nothing personal, but I make it a point not to spend too much time with…" Lilia grinned, "disgusting, smelly, trashy pigs like you."

The pirates stopped laughing. Their expressions changed to stunned looks of disbelief. Their captain seemed none too pleased with the insult. Immediately, he unstrapped his giant axe and roared. "You b****! You will die!"

With a fury he swung his axe down with powerful force, but Lilia avoided the attack in a blur of speed and appeared several feet away from her previous spot. Him and his crew were all stupefied.

"Wha-what the…?"

"You know it is never wise to attack someone out of rage," Lilia lectured.

The captain growled in frustration. His axe was stuck in the ground.

"Really who taught you how to…" her voice trailed off when she saw three single strands of black hair floating in the air.

They were hers.

"No you didn't," Lilia muttered dangerously. "You actually **touched** my hair. My beautiful hair… you severed it."

The pirates would have laughed if not for the dangerous tone Lilia was using. Through a work of bravery or stupidity, the captain spoke. "S-so what if I did? You were acting so tough before, but now you're crying over your stupid hair? Pathe-"

"Stupid hair?! Do you have any idea how long it takes to grow out my hair to this length? Years!" Lilia lectured darkly. "A woman's hair is her life. It's a sign of her individuality. Yet you mock it! Tearing even a few strands of it ruins the art that was made from it! I see you are of the worst kind of filth." Lilia eyes widened, revealing her eyes were glowing red. "You must pay!"

The entire pirate crew began to tremble with fear. They were beginning to realize how outclassed they truly were.

Suddenly Lilia surrounded by some kind of black energy, " **Demonic Transformation: Full Body Demon!** " Lilia was encased in a swirling cocoon of black and a strong gust of wind began to form. After a second the black energy faded away and Lilia was in her hybrid demon form.

"She's the She-Demon!" shouted one of the pirates. "She's one of the most dangerous marines out there!"

"What!?" The other pirates screamed with fear.

"We have to run!"

They all ran, but, as everyone knew, there's no running from the She-Demon.

Luffy, Shauna, Ren, and Ace stared wide eyed in disbelief at what they saw. Lilia chased the pirates down like dogs and painfully defeated them one by one. It was terrifying, but inspiring to watch. after 7 minutes Lilia had defeated all the pirates and left them in half dead, unconscious piles of flesh on the docks for the marine ship to pick them up.

The kids mouths hung open at the display of raw strength and power.

"So are you feeling scared," Makino asked.

They nodded.

"You shouldn't be," Makino said. "Lilia would never attack you four… I think."

"Luffy are you sure you two are related?" Ace asked blankly.

"I-I think so," Luffy replied blankly.

That was the first time Luffy had ever seen his mother's hybrid demon form and now today. after 5 years, Luffy has to face that demon in head to head combat.

* * *

 **And I'll end it here for now. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	10. Sanji vs Ren! Battle of Pervs!

**Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long with uploading this chapter. School keeps me busy so I'm sorry if my chapters get in a little late. I'll try to post them in sooner but most likely it will take another month before the next chapter is posted, but for now enjoy this. this chapter is about the Ren vs Sanji battle. A battle between two big perverts. Who will win Ren? Or Sanji? Read on to find out.**

 **Oh and remember that mission I gave you on the eighth chapter? The one about advertising my story so I get a100 reviews by the tenth chapter? Well please continue on my loyal fans.**

* * *

,Chapter 9

Sanji vs Ren! Battle of Pervs!

While Luffy was busy going face to face with his mother, the other Straw Hats were busy with their own confrontations.

"This is ridiculous," Zoro complained uncharacteristically. "She's blocked all of my attacks."

"She's really fast. I can't even touch her with any of my lightning bolts," Nami said.

"Give me a shot," Frankly said, while lifting his arm vertically and unlatching his hand to reveal the multiple barrels built into his arm. "Weapons Lance!"

" _SHAVE!_ " Shauna shouted.

Franky shot out a rapid fire of bullets at Shauna, who used the Shave technique to avoid the attack with a blur of speed. "Dang it! Where'd she go?"

For the past 10 minutes Shauna had, mostly, played defensively and bounced around the battlefield. When Zoro attacked she blocked with her bo staff, when Nami used her lightning attacks she would use her faster-than-lightning reflexes to dodge, and even Robin couldn't catch her because of how fast Shauna was.

"Franky! Look out!" Zoro yelled.

"What?" Franky then noticed that Shauna was right behind him, but before he could react she punched him in the face so hard that he was sent flying at least ten feet away.

"Franky!" His friends yelled in distress.

"Is this it?" Shauna said with an overconfident grin. "No offense, but I expected better from a crew with an overall bounty of over 600,000 berries."

"You shouldn't get too comfortable or else you'll regret it. Like you said we're a crew with an overall 600 million berri bounty. We didn't get it for being pushovers," Nami smirked.

"What are you acting so cocky for?" Zoro asked. "You're just gonna just hide like a wuss and leave the dirty work to the rest of us. Again."

Nami, in response, smacked him over the head with skull-cracking force. "Shut up you insensitive jerk! I'm so gonna help take her down!"

"Really?" Robin said with intrigue. "You seem unusually motivated. Why is that?"

"Why? Um..." Nami's face went a bit red. She didn't really know the answer herself, but she knew that she didn't want to lose to Shauna. But the real question was why did she want to beat Shauna? To prove herself? But she didn't obsess over that kind of thing like the boys do, but she couldn't ignore this nagging feeling in her heart that wanted to show Shauna that she was a useful member of the crew. But why?

Luffy.

' _Why am I thinking about Luffy in a time like this?_ ' Nami thought. She noticed Robin staring at her with her usual grin. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Robin replied. "I just realized a pretty important fact about you, Nami."

"W-what is t-that supposed to mean?" Nami asked flustered.

"Guess you don't just love money and tangerines, do you?" Was all Robin would say.

"Huh?"

"Not to interrupt your conversation, but have you two forgotten that we're in the middle of a fight?" Zoro interjected.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Zoro." Nami replied offhandedly.

"Hey guys!" Franky yelled as he ran toward his friends. His metal nose was dented from Shauna's punch and his face was noticeably swollen. "Get focused, 'cause this chick's not gonna be easy to-"

"So you're still conscious, huh? Guess they don't call you a cyborg for nothing, but I honestly can only blame myself for not being able to one shot you when I had the chance. I won't fail again." Shauna interrupted venomously. She was surrounded by a dark and demonic aura similar to her aunt/captain. " _SHAVE!_ "

Shauna instantly appeared in front of Franky, who flinched at the sight. "Oh crap!" Shauna swung her fist at full force. Franky tried to block it with both his iron arms, but her punch was so strong that it left a huge dent on both arms and sent franky flying 30 feet away. when he landed he created a huge dust cloud.

"Franky!" His friends screamed in distress.

the dust cleared and Franky lay in a mid-sized crater. He groaned, showing he was at least conscious. "...It is not my… day."

"She's got a lot of power," Zoro muttered.

"Looked to me like she was venting," Robin said indifferently.

"About what?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"Your surprisingly dense, Nami," Robin said with a knowing smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami asked with a scowl.

"Oh nothing." Robin said again.

Nami muttered an inaudible curse. She was becoming uncharastically annoyed with the older woman.

"Watch out!" Zorp screamed. Without warning, Shauna charged at the group with an insane speed. Like a rocket no less. Zoro pushed Nami and Robin out of the way. Shauna swung her bo staff with amazing level of power, but Zoro blocked it with his own power and the two clashed.

"Glad to know that you're actually worth your berries." Shauna said while pushing against Zoro with her bo.

"Glad to know you're this strong. I was getting a little bored," Zoro said as he pushed back against her with his swords.

* * *

While Zoro and his group were clashing against the powerful Shauna, Sanji and his group were having an equal amount of trouble fighting against the flirtatious and strong Ren.

 _"MOON BOUNCE!_ " Ren jumped high up in the air to avoid Sanji's kick. Sanji was not pleased with Ren avoiding all of his attacks. "Slippery son of a b****."

" _TEMPEST KICK!_ " Ren sung his leg diagonally and a powerful blade of wind was produced and went straight for Sanji, but he avoided the attack by lunging to the side.

Ren descended onto the dessert ground. He glared at Sanji. "If he's gonna keep dodging my long distance attacks then I'll have to use my new move."

"What are you muttering over there," Sanji said impatiently. "Get over here so I can kill you!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Black Leg," Ren advised. He moved his arm to his should and straightened his hand. "You might just get it! _TEMPEST SLASH!_ " Ren swung his arm at high speed and a blade of wind was produced. It went straight for Sanji at a speed that was much faster than the Tempest Kick and tore right through Sanji's right sleeve and cut him right below his shoulder.

"Sanji!" Usopp and Chopper, who were watching the fight from the sidelines, screamed as they saw stream of blood flow out of Sanji's arm.

"I'm alright!" Sanji assured, while holding his wound. "It's just a scratch."

"How do you like my Tempest Slash?" Ren asked. "It goes without saying that it's an altered version of the Tempest Kick. It has less power than the kick, but it's several times faster. I'd go as far to say it's the little brother version of the Tempest Kick. Not as powerful than the big brother, but a lot faster. I can relate to that."

"Really why is that," Sanji asked curiously. For some weird reason, he was getting curious about this guy, who was Luffy's cousin.

"You want to know?" Ren said, feeling a bit surprised. "Didn't think you'd care. But fine I'll tell you on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You three have to tell me why you guys joined Luffy's crew, okay?"

"Why?" Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper asked.

"Meh. Just curious," Ren shrugged. "Oh and can I get Nami and Robin's measurements."

"Hell no you perverted freak!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Oh come on," Ren pleaded. "How about I give you my aunt and sister's measurements in exchange."

"Really?!" Sanji squealed, but then shook his head viciously. No! No! No! I will not be swayed by a shallow bit of intimate information of two very beautiful women."

"How do you even know that kind of stuff?" Usopp asked. No matter how close a family they were, it seemed a bit much for a guy to know another woman's measurements.

"I tailor all the units outfits," Ren explained nonchalantly. "We don't see much action, but we do see a lot of danger, so the uniforms get messed up and I patch them together."

"You admit to being able to sew?" Usopp said weirdly.

"Dude, I get to measure _all of_ the women on board. It really worth it." Ren said with a sleazy smile.

"All of… the women's measure… ments," Sanji wheezed.

"But I make it a point not to get involved with the people you work with," Ren said. "So it doesn't really mean anything."

"It means everything!" Sanji shouted.

"Why is knowing a person's measurement such a big deal?" Chopper asked Usopp.

"It's a human thing." Usopp answered dryly. "This really is a battle between pervs."

"Oh yeah this is a battle," Ren remembered. "And you two are involved. This isn't a spectator sport." Rem wordlessly used Shave and appeared right next to the two members of the weakling trio, who yelped.

"Me and my big mouth!" Usopp groaned.

"Sorry about this." Ren was about to punch Usopp ith jaw breaking force, but, just like the last time, Sanji went to intercept Ren with a kick, but this time Ren was ready. Ren rotated his body and grabbed Sanji's leg and hurled him into the air. " _MOON BOUNCE!_ " Ren leaped into the air and got into a kick stance. " _MOON BOUNCE KICK!_ " Ren kicked, but Sanji, with expert acrobatics, did an upward midair flip and avoid Ren's attack.

Sanji, while upside down and above Ren's head, grabbed both of Ren's shoulders with both of his hands, flipped down, and kicked Ren's lower back. "Selle!"

Ren was sent crashing down to the desert ground, which created a huge cloud of dust which completely covered Ren from sight.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since I met you," Sanji said after landing gracefully on to the ground next to Usopp and Chopper.

"Did that finish him?" Chopper asked as he watched the cloud of sand.

"I'd doubt it. That guy doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who goes down easy," Sanji said.

Just as Sanji said it, blades of air came flying out the sand cloud and hit Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper head leaving multiple cuts on their bodies.

"Dang it! I let him get me," Sanji shouted frustratingly.

"Tempest Slash... Machine Gun." Ren said softly as the sand cloud faded away.

"Guys are you okay?" Sanji asked while glaring viciously at Ren.

"He got me. I'm dead." Usopp said dramatically as he fell to the ground.

"Usopp!" Chopper screamed hysterically.

"Stop playing dead, you coward!" Sanji screamed angrily. Usopp only had a few minor cuts on and Chopper had a minor abrasions on the side of his head. Sanji, on the other hand, took the full force of Ren's assault. He had deep cuts all over his body and he breathed heavily, as exhaustion began to kick in as a result of the long fight.

"He is?" Chopper said.

"Shut up! I could still get away, before he kills me!" Usopp whispered defensive.

"That wouldn't work." Ren spoke up. "My hearing is above average and I can still hear your heart beats."

"Ah crap! He knows!" Usopp screamed.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," Sanji said dryly.

"Sanji, your wounds look bad," Chopper said as he looked at the cuts. "You need to get them treated."

"I'm fine." Sanji dismissed. "Besides it doesn't look like he'll let us just go if we ask him."

"You've pegged me pretty well," Ren smirked. "But that said, I don't gain pleasure from bullying the beaten. Just surrender and our ship will treat your injuries."

"Go to hell." Sanji spat. "I don't want, nor do I need your pity, besides we have a doctor far better than any you guys could have on your little ship."

"Sanji..." Chopper said softly.

"Besides," Sanji continued with a sly grin. "Who says I'm beaten?"

"I did, like a minute ago," Ren said obliviously, ruining Sanji's cool guy moment.

""I know that you moron!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"But it makes sense that you'd be on Luffy's crew with that level of stubbornness," Ren humored. "Sorry for underestimating your drive. This time I'll take you down with no mercy!"

Sanji smirked. "Right back at ya-"

" _MOON BOUNCE!_ " Ren jetted towards Sanji, catching him off guard. " _FINGER PISTOL!_ " Ren jabbed a finger in Sanji's right thigh, causing him to scream in pain.

"Gaaah!" Sanji screamed.

"Sanji!" Chopper and Usopp Screamed in distress.

Sanji forcibly pulled his thigh away from Ren's finger, which caused his own blood to splatter, then he immediately kicked Ren in his chest, sending him skidding back five feet. Sanji charged forward, ignoring all pain, and went for another kick to the chest, but Ren was ready.

" _PAPER BODY!_ " Ren's body became like paper in the wind and swayed past Sanji's kick, irritating him. Ren's body went back to normal and he swung his arm at high speed. " _TEMPEST SLASH!_ " But Sanji, with superhuman reflexes, avoided the attack by ducking.

"He dodged it!" Ren said with.

" _Collier Shoot!_ " Sanji kicked Ren hard in the neck and sent him flying upwards into the air. Ren recovered and wordlessly shot a Tempest Kick. The blade of air appeared to be way off course and was sent meters away from Sanji, but moments before it hit the ground it curved and went straight for Sanji.

"Crap! My body won't move!" Sanji cursed, as he tried to avoid the attack.

"Jump Point!"

Chopper, in Jump point, leaped to save Sanji and avoided the Tempest Kick. Chopper was on top of Sanji and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but... what are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"What are you talking about? This is a battle between him and us, right? Besides you're too hurt to keep fighting, so as your doctor I'm telling you to leave it to us." Chopper ordered kindly.

"Us?"

"Exploding Star!" Usopp shouted, as he shot one of his stars. Ren was still in midair when he was hit by Usopp's Exploding Star and was blown up in a fiery ball of heat. "Did that get him?"

The answer was no.

Ren descend from a cloud of smoke, with his cloths charred and his face very angry. "I'm normally a chill guy, but what the heck!"

Usopp flinched.

"He seems mad," Chopper said.

"You'd be too if someone tried to shoot you down," Sanji said. "I'd want to kill that jerk."

"Hey I was trying to save you!" Usopp screamed, feeling annoyed.

"You tried to kill me!" Ren shouted.

"You tried to kill me!" Usopp retorted.

"But I didn't mean it!" Ren countered.

"You used that Finger Pistol thing!"

"I was going to knock you unconscious!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!"

"I don't know, why don't we find out! _SHAVE!_ "

Ren appeared right next to Usopp, who yelped. Sanji yelled, "Usopp, get away from there!"

But it was a shout too late.

Usopp tried to run away, but Ren swung his fist at break neck pace and hit Usopp clean in the gut. His legs shook like jelly and he collapsed on to the sand and lay there unconscious.

"Usopp!" Sanji and cried out. Sanji glared at Ren hatefully, as Chopper looked on with concern for Usopp.

"Oh relax. The guy's just unconscious," Ren clarified. "Besides you guy's still have me to worry about. _MOON BOUNCE!_ " Ren leaped into the air and he looked like he was about to us Tempest Kick, but Chopper intercepted him.

"Jump Point!" Chopper, in Jump Point, tackled Ren in the air and Ren fell, but he used Moon Bounce to keep himself in the air, but Chopper was far from done. "Arm Point!" With big, oversized arms Chopper used the momentum of falling to boost the power of his punches and furiously and mercilessly beat Ren with multiple punches. "This ends now!"

"I agree," Ren whispered, "This will end _now_. _Paper Body!_ " Ren's body turned to paper and he bypassed all of Chopper's punches , used his flexibility to get behind Chopper, and punched him right in the back. " _MOON BOUNCE... PUNCH!_ " A huge shockwave sent Chopper crashing down, which made a sand cloud _and_ a crater the size of a boulder. Chopper lay at the center, unconscious.

"Chopper!" Sanji screamed, as Ren, gracefully, descended onto the battlefield. He looked in bad shape, with noticeable bruises and bumps, plus he was breathing heavily and coughed up a bit of blood. He looked down at Chopper with a hard to read expression.

"The guy could hit that's for sure. A reindeer that can transform _and_ talk, huh? It's so like Luffy to invite someone like that as a crew member-"

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji screamed as he spun on his toes at high speed.

"What the heck are you..." Ren noticed that Sanji's whole foot was glow red... like magma.

Sanji stopped and lifted his glowing foot. "It's only fair to warn you that this attack... hurts like hell!" Sanji charged at Ren and kicked.

" _IRON BODY!_ " Ren blocked Sanji's kick, but instead of feeling nothing, like usual, he felt an intense and agonizing burn. "AAAAHHH! It burns! It burns!" Sanji kicked again and again and didn't stop. Sanji was _extremely_ angry. Ren cried out in pain with every kick.

"This is for Chopper!" Sanji said before one kick "And this is for Usopp!" he shouted with another. Sanji kept kicking relentlessly.

' _This guy sure is ticked,_ ' Ren thought. ' _Can't blame him, though. I did hurt his friends, but still I can't lose, so I'll have to use 'that'. It'll hurt like hell, but so does the rest of my body. Here goes nothing!_ '

Ren endured it. He endured every powerful and painful and hot kick Sanji delivered, until finally he saw it. An opening to end it all. Ren flexed both of his biceps so hard that the sleeves of his uniform ripped off, shocking Sanji. ' _This is it. I either win or I lose._ " Ren clasped his hands together and drove his clasped hands past Sanji's leg and struck his chest. ' _I lack the physical power that Luffy, my sister, and the rest of them have, but with this technique having more power won't matter!_ '

"Counter Pistol!" A huge wave of force went through Sanji's body and he spit out blood. Sanji fell and kept falling to the ground and as he fell he said in a weak voice, "You... win." Sanji fell and didn't get back up.

Ren had won.

Ren was exhausted. He huffed and huffed for what felt like forever. He felt like he'd been hit by a magma covered hammer, which he, more or less, was. But even with all the pain he smiled, as he looked down at Sanji's unconscious body. "You're extremely strong... Black Leg Sanji. I'm honored to have been one of your opponents. Oh and, by the way, your Diable Jambe does hurt like hell. See ya."

Ren turned and started walking, but he barely walked ten steps before collapsing to his knees and coughing up blood. "Strong is an understatement. His kicks cracked most of my jerk!"

"But I got to get moving... to Aunt Lily," Ren started crawling to where his aunt was.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Boy what a write. Personally I think this my best work yet. Action comedy, and a little romance all rolled up in one sweet chapter.**

 **Next is the battle between Shauna and Zoro. Who do you think will win. What do you think of the result of this chapter's battle.**

 **Please review.**


	11. Author Message

**This is not a new chapter. Sorry.**

 **I figure you guys are probably waiting for updates to my other stories right now, but I wanted to let you know that this story, Luffy's Terrifying Mom, is my primary story that I will focus on updating the most, so the other stories I'm working on have less priority at the current moment. But don't worry, I'm not gonna be one of those writers who starts a story that people want to read, but then suddenly stop and never update it again. I promise that I will eventually update my other stories, like Luffy's an Uncle and 3 Monster Grandchildren.**

 **Also, while I have you, remember I want you all to review my works.I really love hearing from you all and I want to hear your opinions.**

 **I want to say a thankyou to all my followers:**

 **8-bit pirate**

 **.wonderland**

 **Acerblazer**

 **Acui**

 **Animaniac100**

 **AnimeFreak9096**

 **Animeluver2818**

 **Animorph128**

 **Atipforge**

 **Awsme Grl**

 **BloodkingEclipse**

 **BlueFightingPanda**

 **CharmyXcream14**

 **Cvrious**

 **DEWFAL**

 **Dangility**

 **DemonicIce**

 **DjGinsu13**

 **DragonKingDragneel25**

 **Elliona1**

 **Gameprince33**

 **Goldenlove14**

 **HJSDGCE**

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48**

 **Huntsman8888**

 **InnocentET**

 **Jelly Babes 101**

 **Jisca**

 **Johnny Spectre**

 **Kiryu Kurotori**

 **Liasky**

 **Lovelyladie15**

 **Luffys Favorite**

 **MegDBrew**

 **Namalia**

 **NekoAlondra**

 **Nona-018**

 **OnePieceHobbitLOTR**

 **Shannon Rei D. Sumner**

 **Shiranui Rixma**

 **Taiski**

 **Tashigi-chan**

 **Terrie1234**

 **TreacherousDeer**

 **WOLF5231994**

 **Water-Fox-Raine**

 **XYukichix**

 **amvman52**

 **anna114**

 **annabeth lopez**

 **anonymous1887**

 **captainmikeallen23**

 **doomedberserker**

 **earthdragoon**

 **fh-seere**

 **jimenezja12**

 **joethereviewer**

 **.7**

 **kingston21**

 **loveanime1999**

 **narutolover10110**

 **.Oo**

 **omegaluffy**

 **papou125**

 **rohanbarr2**

 **sweetrainbowcandys123**

 **thatonekid7777**

 **theyuyu96**

 **waitinggamer**

 **wullelol**

 **xobritx113**

 **ynius**

 **You guys are totally awesome!**

 **Oh and by the way guys in the next chapter I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do.**


	12. Shauna's Accusation!

**I am so sorry that I took so long to upload the latest chapter. I could give you an excuse that I've been busy with school and stuff, but honestly I was just being lazy. Again, I am so sorry.**

 **While I have you guys I'm thinking of starting a new story about Nami and Robin meeting Lilia several years prior to the main story line. That should be fun, right?**

* * *

Chapter 10

Shauna's Accusation!

While Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were defeated by Ren, and Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Franky's battle against the dangerous Shauna, who was gaining the upper hand against them, not to far from the location of the Island, five people and a giant black hawk were heading towards the location of the Demon Unit. They are the best six warriors under the great captain Lilia, The She Demon. They were known as, The Demonic Six.

The giant black hawk was attached by a strong rope to a sleigh like contraption and was pulling the five people through the sky.

"Hey Yuki can't you go any faster than this?!" A big and oafish man with a giant steel hammer strapped to his back shouted obnoxiously. His name was Ridge. The sixth strongest man under Lilia.

"You're lucky I'm even flying you jerks to the ship in the first place!" The hawk shouted back. "Why don't you just use Moon Bounce to go back anyway?"

"Cause it's way more enjoyable to use you as a reindeer," he answered loudly, making the hawk growl.

"That's it. You're dead." Yuki, the hawk, stopped mid-flight, the sleigh-like contraption fell down, and was hanging in the air thanks to the stationed giant hawk and the exceptionally strong rope wrapped around it. The five passengers clung to the edge of the contraption for dear life, although a couple of them didn't seem to care that they were hanging 12,000 feet in the air.

"Yuki! This ain't funny!" Ridge shouted.

"I think it's funny," Yuki said smugly.

"Even with Moon Bounce, we'll die at this height!"

"Ridge, you should just apologize to the girl so she'll keep flying us," a woman with dark hair, that was tied in a knot, and beautiful pale skin said blankly, as if she didn't care if they fell or not. She was in a priestess outfit and who looked to be in her mid to late 20's. Her name Nagika. She was the third strongest fighter under Lilia.

"Yuki, please don't drop us!" A woman in her early twenties with neck length brown hair pleaded. She wore a modest blue blouse and a knee length skirt. She was Ellie. The fifth strongest fighter in the platoon.

"Yeah if you're gonna drop any one, drop Ridge." A man in his mid to late twenties begged. He was Oscar, the fourth strongest fight of the Demon Unit.

"Hey!"

"Fine. Kick Ridge off first though."

"You got it, Yuki!" Oscar and Ellie said together.

"You lousy traitors!" Ridge shouted in outrage. "Selling out a comrade to save your own life is cowardly!"

"Sorry, Ridge," Ellie said.

"But at some point we all have to think about our own lives," Oscar said as he raised his foot, when suddenly...

" _Putoputoputoputoputoputoputo"_ went the transponder snail in the 2nd strongest man in the Demon Unit, Rizen's, coat pocket. He hung there, clutchin a side of the sleigh-contraption like it was no big deal. Rizen was a tall and muscular man. He wore ablack leather jacket over a marine Uniform. He had slightly over grown dark hair and had pale grey and mysterious eyes, that made him look very intense. The most noticeable thing about him was the silver sheated sword he had strapped to his waist. He pulled out the transponder snail and answered. "Hello? this is Lieutenant Rizen."

"Lieutenant Rizen, sir, this is Ensign Gabriel reporting! Sir!" the marine on the other line greeted officially and loudly.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Rizen replied in an unofficial tone.

"Sir! I am reporting in to say that, while in you and your team's absence, we had encountered the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Straw Hat Pirates?" Rizen repeated. "They sound familiar."

"Weren't they the guys who attacked Enies Lobby a while back?" Ellie said.

"Yeah they're the one's," Oscar confirmed. "That incident gave the whole crew an overall bounty of over 600 million berries."

Ridge whistled. "Anyone gutsy enough to attack a fortress like Enies Lobby must be extremely strong."

"But knowing captain Lilia, she's probably taken them all out by now," Ellie pointed out. She can be kind of a realist.

"That's disappointing," Ridge said depressingly.

Yuki and Nagika were silent. They knew the Straw Hat pirates well or to be more specific, their captain.

"Actually Captain Lilia didn't exactly _wipe out_ the pirate crew," the marine, who could hear his superiors through the transponder snail, explained on the other line.

This genuinely surprised most of the Demonic Six. They all knew that Captain Lilia was one of the strongest and most feared marine in the business. Despite being ranked a mere captain, she was as strong and as powerful as an admiral.

"Are you saying that the pirates are actually giving _our_ captain a hard time?" Rizen asked intensely.

"Well how do I put this...? Captain Lilia used her power to capture the Straw Hat Pirate's ship and flew it to a nearby uninhabited island, sir. We are on our way there right now."

"Why'd she do that?"

"W-we don't know... sir."

"Ensign, what are the coordinates?" Yuki, the giant hawk, demanded.

"Um..."

"Answer me!" Yuki shouted startling her comrades, even Rizen, who was usually cooler than ice.

"It's 36 degree north latitude, 52 degrees east longitude, Lieutenant Yuki, maim!"

"Good. We're headed there right now!" She stated.

"We are?" Some of them asked.

"We are! Now get on!" The hawk snapped up her neck, making the sleigh-contraption bounce up and give them an opportunity to get their seats. Each of them let go for a single second, then they all used Moon Bounce to get a spot on the sleigh. "Hold on tight! I'm gonna go at full gear!" Which meant she'd be moving at about 350 miles per hour.

"WOAAAAH!" Part of the Demonic Six screamed as Yuki went on top speed. The force of the wind was slamming against their bodies like a raging river.

"Yuki! What is the hurry?!" Ridge shouted, because the wind pressure made it so loud.

"I have to get to Luffy!" She answered.

"Who's Luffy?" Oscar shouted.

"He's the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates," Ellie shouted.

"But what does he have to do with Yuki?" Oscar shouted/asked

"You mean you guys don't know?" Nagika asked with a mysterious grin. They shook their heads. "Straw Hat Luffy is Captain Lilia's son."

Silence. Even Rizen went wide eyed over this revelation.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard your right," Ridge said after a moment. "I thought I heard you say that the captain had a son and that he was a pirate."

"I did," Nagika said, never losing her grin, "and, for your information, I'm his godmother."

"What?!"

* * *

While the Demonic Six were fly to the island where the fighting was, Shauna continued her battle against Zoro and his group. The battle was was playing out evenly, with Shauna maintaining a strong defense against her pirate adversaries.

"This is just getting ridiculous!" Nami shouted in frustration. "She's just one girl, yet we're all having so much trouble beating her!"

"I know how you feel sis, but she's just _that_ strong." Frank said "Just look how easily she's keeping up with Zoro."

Nami looked. Zoro was indeed struggling with Luffy's cousin. No matter how fast or powerful his swings were, Zoro just couldn't seem to get past Shauna's defense and vice versa. The worst part, Zoro seemed to be tiring a bit, while Shauna still seemed to be playing at full gear. For a second Nami thought Zoro might be holding back because Shauna is a girl, but decided that Zoro wasn't that kind of guy. But that just means Shauna is _that_ strong.

"Your pretty strong, Roronoa Zoro," Shauna said as she and Zoro were pushing against each other's weapons.

"You're not too bad yourself," Zoro grunted with respect. On the inside, he was frustrated with himself. The fatigue of this fight was getting to him, but Shauna was still at top form.' _It can't be helped. It seems that superhuman stamina is a built in trait of her family.' It just means I have to take the win as fast as I can.'_

Shauna did something to gain the upperhand.

"You can't block this!" Shauna declared. Before Zoro could retort, Shaun pulled in her bo staff and shifted it horizontally in one quick second, but it felt like an eternity. Then she jabbed at Zoro and when he blocked it, he was sent flying back at least ten yards away, like a giant invisible hand had hit him with all its might.

"Zoro!" His companions screamed with concern.

Zoro crash landed onto the desert sand, but immediately picked himself backup, although a dull pain spread across his body. "I'm alright! Just sore!" He turned his gaze to Shauna. "That attack used the principle of that Moon Bounce thing in it, am I right?"

Shauna blinked, then she even chuckled for a second. "You're smarter than you look. Yup that particular technique is called Moon Jab. I hate to admit it, but I owe Ren for teaching me how to use Moon Bounce with something other then my legs. He's actually pretty smart when it comes to creative techniques."

"Well, however you learned it, I won't let it get me twice," Zoro declared as he got in a stance.

"We'll see, but I gotta admit you're pretty resilient, Roronoa," Shauna said. "Moon Jab is still in its developing stage, but to be able to get up immediately after taking a direct hit is impressive indeed."

"It's nothin'," Zoro dismissed.

"Um, guys?" Franky said.

"You two are still aware that we're in a middle of a fight, right?" Nami reminded.

Shana went red in the face. "Aw crap! I did it again! I got chummy with a pirate! Why do I keep doing that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Shaun kept bonking herself on the head over and over again.

 _'She's way too hard on herself,"_ all four Straw Hats thought in unison.

"She's so cute," Robin said lightly.

"Yeah, but she's way too serious for her own good," Nami said dryly.

"Time to get serious," Shauna said as she swung her bo staff menacingly.

"Bring it," Zoro said, as he got into a stance.

" _MOON BOUNCE!"_

 _"Oni Geri!"_

Shauna used the Moon Bounce to launch herself horizontally, like a cannon ball. Zoro charged forward, with his two swords crossed, and they both clashed with all their might and created a shock wave, which blew away part of the sand.

' _I have to be careful about getting close,'_ Zoro thought. _'If I get hit by that crazy Moon Jab attack too many times, I'll be done for, which mean I have to keep a distance.'_

Zoro jumped back at least 20 feet, surprising Shauna. "300 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro swung his swords and generated an attack in the form of a giant green flaming phoenix, which went straight for Shauna.

But Shauna was _far_ from fished.

" _TEMPEST KICK!"_

Shauna swung her right leg with incredible force and speed, which created a blade of wind even stronger that Kaku from CP9. When the blade made of wind and the fiery phoenix made contact it created a huge explosion. The spectators had to cover their eyes to keep the sand out of their eyes, but Zoro and Shauna stood their and took it like warriors.

"Looks like our attacks canceled each other out," Zoro grinned.

"Seems so," Shauna said with the same grin. "What do you say we go for- what the?!" several tanned arms sprouted out of Shauna's body and restrained her. "What the hell is this?"

"Robin what are you doing?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Sorry, Zoro," Robin said with a smile, while her arms were crossed. "But this _is_ a four on one battle, is it not?"

"She's got a point," Shauna agreed. "And it's not like I wasn't going to attack those guys again anyway,so this is justified."

"Nice work, Robin," Nami said. "I was getting worried for a bit."

"Quick thinking, Robin," Franky said.

"Thank you both."

Zoro wasn't too happy about the situation, but reluctantly sheathed his swords knowing the logic was sound.

"So, now that you've got me, what will you do?" Shauna asked.

"Not sure, guess we'll restrain you and then go look for the captain and the others," Robin answered.

"Is that so? Well before you do that, could you answer a question for me?"

"What is it?"

"Why'd you all join my cousin's crew?" Her voice had an edge of seriousness. The four Straw Hats were startled by the question.

"Why do you care?" Nami said.

"Luffy's an important person to me. He's like a little brother to me. Besides, you'll all probably get the same interrogation from the captain."

"From Luffy's mom? Why?" She grew a bit pale. Having a heart to heart chat with someone who's called the She-Demon was _not_ on Nami's bucket list.

"Because you're taking care of her and since you're a group of unknowns, because, in case you haven't already noticed, Luffy's decision making skills aren't exactly… good."

They were silent.

"So… what would happen if Luffy's mom doesn't like us?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"She'd kill you."

Silence.

"Ha, ha, ha.., t-that's p-pretty funny," Nami laughed dryly.

Shauna was silent.

"You _are_ kidding, r-right," Nami asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't _kill_ you," Shauna said after a moment of thought.

"Phew!" Nami sighed in relief.

"Killing you would probably be merciful compared to some of the things she could do to you, such as all of her torture methods."

Nami and the others went pale. "Dang you, Luffy! Why the hell do you have to always get us in these kind of situations?!"

"Cursing his name will only add fuel to the fire, Catburglar," Shauna said. "But I doubt she'd kill you, since you all seem like nice people."

"Good," Nami sighed with relief, again.

"So are you gonna answer my question?" Shauna said.

"About why we all joined Luffy's crew?"

"Right." Shauna turned to Zoro. "Let's start with you, Veggie Top."

"Veggie Top?" Zoro blushed at his latest nickname. Nami Franky, and even Robin started to chuckle under their breaths at Zoro's newst title.

"Veggie... Top..." Nami said in between chuckles.

"Priceless..." Franky said, as he laughed.

"So you gonna answer me or what?" Shauna said, ignoring the laughter.

"Fine." Zoro said through gritted teeth, as he shook of the embarrassment. laughed little kids.

"Veggie Top," Nami laughed under her breath.

"Priceless," Franky laughed.

"So why'd you join my cousins crew," Shauna persisted, ignoring the laughter.

"Fine." Zoro shook off the embarrassment. "I joined because Luffy saved my life."

"No offense, but that seems like too simple a reason, if you ask me," Shauna said. "Is there more to the story?"

"Yes." Zoro nodded. "Not long after meeting him, I became impressed by his strength and will, also, I saw a kindred spirit when I heard his dream-"

"To become the Pirate King, right?"

Zoro nodded. "You see I also chase a seemingly impossible goal."

"And that would be?" Shauna inquired.

For a moment, Zoro stared at her intently, then he smirked wildly. "To become the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro proudly stated.

Only the wind made a sound, as the five of them stood in silence.

"Wow, bro," Franky said in awe, "I had no idea that you had that kind of ambition."

Nami and Robin, along with the rest of the crew, knew Zoro's goal already, but it still gave them a tingle inside to hear his ambition.

"A while after that I came face to face with the man I was searching for," Zoro continued.

"Hawk-eye Mihawk," Shauna said, "the world's greatest swordsman and a member of The 7 Warlords of The Sea."

"Yeah, and I fought him." A collection of gasps filled the silence in the air. Shauna was the only one who didn't seem phased, in fact, she seemed amused at the news.

"I'm guessing you lost?"

Zoro smirked somewhat emptily. "I was annihilated. I didn't even stand a chance. I was just some punk who didn't understand the strength of the world. But it made me stronger in the end and it was on that day that I made a promise to Luffy: I will not lose until the day I become the world's greatest swordsman!"

Promise. The word invoked a memory within Shauna's mind.

' _Daddy, come home soon, pretty please.'_

 _'No worries, Shauna. Daddy will come back home tomorrow night. And that's a promise.'_

"Promis, huh?" Shauna's serious, but slightly playful mood changed to depressing and melancholy, and her eyes were shadowed by her raven bangs. The Straw Hats were caught off guard by the young marines sudden change in expressions. Shauna turned her gaze to Nami. "Citrus Scalp, why'd you join my cousin's crew?"

Nami didn't react to the name, "Citrus Scalp." She was more phased by Shauna's demeanor. It was like looking into the mirror of her past self. She had a feeling that her answer would have some kind of major effect. What would it affect? She didn't know.

Nami took deep breath and answered truthfully. "Before I met Luffy, I was just an unhappy girl who lived what could only be called a living hell. I won't go into specific details, but if it wasn't for Luffy… I'd be nothing but someone's slave. That's why I promised him I'd navigate the Grand Line for him."

Robin and Franky were shocked to hear that Nami was enslaved by someone, but they didn't ask what she was talking about. It was obvious that she was thinking back to a very sad time for herself.

' _More promises, eh?'_ Shauna thought. Her expression was unreadable. Nami, on the other hand, seemed to put all of her emotions into that small and vague, but intense and revealing speech. She held her head down as if embarrassed to have said so much. _'i wonder just how far they'd go to keep their promises?'_

"I have a pretty good idea how you joined, Devil Child," Shauna said to Robin, who stood there with her trademark smile. "You were cursed with a 79,000,000 berri bounty at the young of age 8, because of that many people, both marines _and_ pirates, sought you out for their own reasons. To survive, you joined up with various organizations and groups, in the end betraying each and every one of them. During those probably hellish days, you sealed away youur own heart and stopped trusting the world. Twenty years later, fate brings you to Luffy. Knowing him, he didn't think twice about letting you join his crew and as time went on you fell for his kindness, he melted your frozen heart, and you developed a bit of loyalty towards him. When he rescued you at Enies Lobby is when your resolve hardened."

Robin, still crossing her arms to restrain Shauna, was silent. "You didn't have to say all that," Nami said angrily, as she saw Robin stand there, uncomfortably silent. She was surprised to hear Robin laughing.

"You really are a smart girl," Robin said after laughing her usual soft laughter. "Everything was true and then some. Indeed, after getting to know Luffy and the rest I started to regain my appreciation for life. After the Enies Lobby incident, I finally realized that I could trust Luffy, so I promised I wouldn't leave him again."

' _Promises again? Is that the only word they know,'_ Shauna thought with disgust.

"Since we're all telling our life stories," Franky said, with his hands on his hips, "I'll tell you the super life story of how I-"

"Not interested," Shauna said bluntly, cutting of Franky.

"What? Why not?" Franky asked, feeling insulted.

"I got the basic idea of how all you guys joined. Luffy helped you, he earned your respect, you pledge your loyalty to Luffy, bla bla bla bla bla bla. Am I close?"

Franky blinked. "Well that's true, more or less, but there is _way_ more to the story than that. For instance-"

"I really don't care," Shauna said, in a bored tone. That made Franky fall to his knees in depression

"You know... now that she mentions it," Nami began, with her fingers on her chin in a pondering sort of way, "All of us were saved by Luffy, and because of that we joined his crew."

"You could almost say you took advantage of his kindness," Shauna said, with a dark grin. that caught all of their attentions.

"That isn't true!" Nami said sharply. "We'd never take advantage of Luffy's kindness."

The strong feelings in Nami's voice startled and shocked the other 3 Straw Hats to their cores. Zoro, in particular, was especially surprised at Nami's outburst. It's not like he thought Nami was weak willed, (at least not now) but it was just that she exactly scream, "Super loyal teammate."

"I guessed that," Shauna said, with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "You all seem decent enough, for a group of criminals that is. But you guys don't seem to understand a very important fact of life: promises don't mean a thing!"

To the Straw Hats. what Shauna had said was like someone had thumped them on the head, with an iron finger. It wasn't their first time hearing something so morbid before. Tons of their enemies had said things along those exact lines. What surprised them was that it came from Luffy's own cousin. In the short time they had known her, they saw few similarities between the two, aside from the monstrous strength and raven black hair, but, for whatever reason, she gave off a Luffy-like shine.

Nami, once again, broke the awkward silence. "H-how can you say that? We-"

"I'm done talking!" Shauna shouted as loud as Luffy would have. She then proceeded to, once again, struggle against the many arms Robin had used to retrain her. But this time she was winning. The hidden muscles in Shauna's arms started to bulge out like she was on steroids and she just kept pushing and pushing.

"I… can't hold… on much… longer…." Robin grunted through gritted teeth, as her arms shaked and beads of sweat ran down her face. The other Straw Hats were shocked. No one else had ever pushed against Robin's flower fruit ability through brute strength alone.

"Get ready!" Zoro ordered, as he unsheathed his Wado and Kitetsu, and immediately charged at Shauna.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Shauna broke free of Robin's multiple arm restraint, which turned to flower petals the moment they were broken, and at the same time Robin collapsed on one knee and Nami went to her side.

"Robin!" Zoro muttered under his breath, right before he got within a sword's reach of Shauna. Zoro struck with both swords, but Shauna was more than prepared. With her bo never leaving her hand, she instantaneously blocked Zoro's attack with one arm. In the next second, Shauna attempted to punch Zoro with her Moon Jab attack, but Zoro instantly swerved to the left to avoid the attack.

"I told you before that I wouldn't let myself get hit by that attack again," is what Zoro _would_ have said, but… the moment her attack missed, Shauna used the recoil of her own technique to allow herself to drift back at least 10 feet away, putting some distance between her and Zoro. Shauna slyly grinned at Zoro. "The beauty of my technique is that it works both ways, don't you think? If it hits, you get sent flying, and if it misses, then I get the opportunity to get some breathing room away from my opponent. Awesome, right?"

"Riiight..." Zoro said sarcastically. "If you're done with the explanations, let's get back to-"

"Time-out," Shauna said, while making the time out sign with her hands, which made Zoro, Nami, and Franky fall over.

"Time out?!" The three of them shouted in frustration.

"Just give me a sec, would you," Shauna asked, the she took of her marine uniform and the shirt under it, without a second thought. In response, Zoro quickly turned away, with his cheeks turning a cute shade of red, while Franky whistled pervertedly, but was disappointed when he there was still some fabric under her shirt that covered the majority of her skin, but her cleavage was prominently revealed.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Zoro stuttered with a red face, while his back was turned.

"Seduction?" Nami suggested.

"She doesn't seem the type," Robin said, then she smiled. "But with those looks and that body she could definitely pull it off."

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm not that type of girl," Shauna said, while shaking her head and fingering something strapped to her waist and shoulders- a set of weights that were equal to two whole tones. She unstrapped the heavy set weights off of her body- which revealed her black bra and large bust- and dropped them on the desert ground, which made a dull thud.

"Aww," Shauna sighed in relief, then she began to do a few erotic stretches. "I haven't taken those things off in _months_!"

Franky leered at the attractive Shauna's half naked body, but Nami elbowed him in the face. "Stop gawking and get serious, you perverted cyborg! Pay attention to the fact that, up until a second ago, she was kicking our butts while wearing a set of 100 pound weights!"

"Thanks for calling me a pervert, sis," Franky said with a perverted grin.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Nami shouted.

"Wait, she was wearing what?" Zoro asked, while still looking away from the half naked Shauna.

"To be exact, I was wearing two tones worth of weights," Shauna explained.

"What!?' Zoro jerked his head, Without thinking, back at Shauna, who was still doing her erotic body stretches. Zoro, once again, looked the other way with a red face and a semi-annoyed look. "Would you put your shirt back on already?!"

"You're surprisingly innocent for someone called a demon swordsman," Shauna said, while rolling her eyes, then she picked up her marine uniform and put it back- which made groan in depression and Nami punch the perverted cyborg in the face.

"I have to admit, it's a bit surprising," Nami said.

"But it is kind of cute," Robin giggled.

"Zoro isn't the first guy I'd guess to be shy around naked women," Franky chuckled.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted in embarrassment. He jerked his head back at Shauna- who was fully clothed once again- and said, "is your "time out" finally over or what?"

"Just one more second." Shauna, wordlessly, used the Moon Bounce technique to leap up into the air. Everyone, including was amazed at how much height she made. She must have been at least 300 feet in the air. Something that would've taken her at least two or three jumps to manage. Next she used, once again, wordlessly, the Tempest Kick technique into the far distance. The air blade must have been twice as fast and four times stronger than before, because when it made contact with it target, it created a huge explosion that was capable of reducing a huge building to rubble. The Straw Hats were shocked to see how much destruction Shauna could cause _after_ taking off her weights.

"So," Shauna began after descending onto the ground, "still think you can beat me?"

Nami and Franky certainly didn't seem sure, and Robin looked neutral, but Zoro actually seemed pleased with the new turn of events.

"Nope," Zoro said with a wild smirk. "But then what's the fun in that?"

* * *

 **And chapter 10 ends here. The Shauna vs. Zoro battle will continue in the next chapter. Now Shauna is even stronger than before and if that wasn't bad enough, the Demonic Six are coming straight for them. The six strongest warriors under Lilia herself. And what's Shauna's problem with promises? One things for sure the Straw Hats will have to rely on all their luck to get out of this jam.**


	13. Zoro vs Shauna! Staff Against Blade!

**I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I had trouble figuring out how I should approach this part of the story, plus I've been lazy.**

 **This chapter is about the clash between Zoro and Shauna. Who will win? Read on to find out.**

* * *

The Chapter 11

Zoro vs. Shauna! Staff Against Blade!

"I don't know why _you're_ surprised, Rizen," Nagika said to the swordsman. "You met Luffy as a baby and several times as a kid, didn't you?"

"I did?" Rizen scratched his head, while thinking about it. "I don't remember."

Nagika sighed. Rizen was smart and reliable man, cool too, but he was known to have a very poor memory. "You'd forget our own child if we had one. Which is something you'd better _not_ do, my dear fiance."

"Yes, dear," Rizen rolled his alluring grey eyes.

"Back up here," Ellie said shortly, " Lilia, the She-Demon herself, has a _kid?!_ "

"What have I been saying?" Nagika said sassily.

"I heard you, but… how?"

"How what?"

"How can Lilia have a child? I didn't even know she was married." Ridge and Oscar nodded in agreement.

Nagika thought for a moment. She knew who Lilia's partner was, but she felt it wasn't her place to say. "Just ask her yourself. Besides I don't know why you guys are so surprised. Lilia is beautiful. Is it really so strange, at her age, that she has a son?"

"Okay, I guess, but shouldn't the same apply to you and Rizen," Ellie said thoughtlessly. "I mean you two have been interested in each other since before I joined the unit, but you guys only got engaged last month."

Rizen looked the other way, feeling a mix of embarrassment and annoyance as he heard the sound of Oscar, Ridge, and even Yuki, who, as a giant black hawk, continued to fly her fellow Demonic Six to the island where her captain had taken the Straw Hats, snickering under their breaths. Their laughter was cut short by the powerful death glare sent by Nagika, whose sharp golden eyes and natural fear factor made her almost as intimidating as Lilia.

"Probably not the smartest move ticking off one of the only two people in the unit who can actually control the captain, Ellie," Oscar whispered. He had light brown skin and a dark hair that was in an afro, also he had black eyes and a powerfully slim, muscular body and was exactly 5'9. He wore a simple green shirt and grey pants.

"And with that same logic, Ellie, you should be pregnant with Oscars child by now," Nagika retorted venomously, making Ellie and Oscar the color of tomatoes.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" They both shouted with a blush on their faces, making Ridge laugh hysterically, Yuki giggle, and even made a cool Rizen smirk.

"You know what it means," Nagika said with a sadistic smile.

"Pfft. Whatever." Ellie sighed her face still red, then she pouted childishly. "I'm just ticked off. I mean Lilia is always telling us we're more than just a unit and that we are family, but she keeps the fact that she has a son from us. How is that fair?"

The others were a bit shocked at Ellie's rant. Ellie was always one of the kinder and more cheerful members of the Demon Unit. It was unusual to see her so upset.

"I have to admit, it does hit a bit of a sore spot," Ridge nodded.

Nagika sighed. "Don't take it personally, guys. There is a very good reason Lilia never told you about her son."

"And that is?" Oscar asked.

"You never asked," Nagika answered, making them fallover.

"That's it!?" They all screamed.

"Yup. Have you guys ever even asked her about her family?"

"Guess I never thought to ask," Ellie said with a small smile. "Sorry I over reacted a bit."

"Forget about it," Nagika dismissed. "It's not like it's completely unjustified anyway. I think we should learn more about each other if we want to grow as a group."

"I like that idea, Nagika," Yuki said joyfully.

"Thanks, Yuks!" Nagika smiled at her pet name for Yuki.

"Hey, by the way, does Jillian know about Lilia's son?" Ellie asked.

"Nope. Let's hope she never finds out. Who knows what would happen," Nagika said warningly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess we've been putting off this question long enough... her son is a pirate?" Ellie hesitated. Everyone readied their listening ears for Nagika's answer

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

Ellie, Ridge, and Oscar exchanged glances. "No. Virtually everyone in the unit joined because they were loyal to Lilia, not the Marines or the government," Ellie said proudly.

Nagika and the others smirked.

"But still," Ellie continued, "isn't it kind of strange for the son of one of the most fearsome marines on the planet to be a pirate?"

"It's not like I know all the details myself, but, if you ask me, it makes some sense, don't you think? I mean Lilia has always marched to the beat of her own drummer, so it makes sense that her son would be like that, wouldn't you agree?"

"When you put it like _that_ well… it kinda makes me feel a bit nervous at the thought of there being someone else like the captain," Ellie said awkwardly.

"... I see your point," Nagika said after a moment of thought. "But meet him for yourself, then decide if it's as bad as you think."

"Okay, I will. But I have one more question," Ellie smiled and turned to their winged transportation, "and it's for Yuki."

"What is it," Yuki asked.

"Is Lilia's son your boyfriend?" Ellie asked curiously.

' _That was way too blunt_ ,' the other four Demonic Six members thought in unison

Turbulence.

"W-what?!" The moment Ellie asked that, Yuki's entire hawk body started to jerk around like she was having some kind of seizure. As a result, the sleigh they were on began bobbing in every direction. If there were any doubts about whether or not hawks could visibly go red in the face, they were quickly disproven as Yuki's black feathery cheeks wet as red as tomatoes. "L-Luffy isn't- isn't m-my boyfr-fr-frie- you know... He's m-more li-like a little brother. Yeah, that's r-right. Just because h-he's c-c-cute and sweet, although a bit of an idiot, doesn't mean I'm in lo-love with him!"

' _She's so obvious, it's painful,_ ' the others thought in unison. It was bizarre to see the usually cool and calm, but sometimes childish, Yuki to get so flustered. In a way, she was kind of like Captain Lilia. Stern, strict, serious, has a strong and cool aura to her, but now Yuki acted almost… cute, which was a very bizarre thing for almost anyone on the Demon Unit.

"So you and the captain's kid know each other, huh?" Ridge inquired, feeling a little dazed at Yuki's change in demeanor.

"Yeah. For a few years now," Yuki said. "He's different from the captain, but also quite similar. You'll see when you meet him."

"Speaking of which, what's the captain doing taking the Straw Hat crew away like that?" Oscar asked.

"You can bet it's nothing good," Nagika said with a sigh. "I just hope she hasn't done anything _too_ crazy while we were gone, although I highly doubt it."

* * *

"Franky!" Nami cried out, after seeing Shauna get behind Franky at lightning fast speed and struck him so hard he fell unconscious. Nami glared at Shauna. "Her speeds gone up a ton!"

"Her power too," Zoro noted. "It shouldn't have taken just one hit to knock out Franky, but she did it any way."

"I've got to admit I'm pretty surprised at how much my physical power has increased," Shauna muttered to herself as she looked at the deep impression her staff left upon the cyborg's flesh. "I assumed every part of him was metal, so I used more force than it would take for a more _fleshy_ person. He'll be feeling that for a while."

"I'm going to restrain her," Robin said in a commanding voice. "I probably won't be able to hold her for too long, so you two hit her with everything you-"

"Sorry, but I won't let you catch me a second time," Shauna's voice came from behind Robin, making the 3 pirates jump.

' _How did she get behind me so quickly?!"_ Robin thought as she made an attempt to escape, but then Shauna swung a hard hand against Robins neck, knocking her to the ground.

"Robin!" Zoro and Nami screamed. Robin groaned, which proved she was at least conscious.

"You're still conscious?" Shauna said with genuine surprise. "Well you _have_ evaded the world government for 20 years, so it makes sense that you're made of tougher stuff than most."

"Thanks for the compliment, but you hit hard," Robin said with a grin as she attempted to get up, but stumbled down. "A bit too hard…."

"Robin!" Nami said with concern as she ran toward her friend. "You okay?"

"More or less," Robin said. "But between her breaking out of my restraints and that blow to my head… I'm at my limit." She left out that the area around her was spinning and she could see at least three of everyone.

Nami smiled at her with sympathy. "I see… well you just get some rest and leave the rest to Zoro and I, 'kay?"

"I can still help… is what I'd like to say, but in the condition I'm in I'd just be a liability at this point," Robin said, feeling ashamed at her uselessness. "I'm sorry."

"You did everything you could've," Nami said with confidence. "Just rest and leave everything to us!"

"Alright, but be careful," Robin said. "Also, she's not a bad person, but… don't let her beat you."

"We won't," Nami assured.

"Nami, watch out!" Robin screamed as she saw Shauna come up from behind Nami. Before Nami could react, Shauna jabbed jabbed her finger past Nami's head, and onto Robin's neck. The next second, the archeologist fell unconscious.

"Robin!" Nami glared at Shauna, who looked confused.

"What? She's just unconscious," Shauna said indifferently. "She couldn't fight anymore so I used a non-lethal knock-out technique to put her unconscious ."

Nami blinked, feeling a strange sense of deja-vu. "So you helped Robin by knocking her unconscious?"

"I just said that."

Nami had to ask. "Would… Luffy's mom do something like that?

"Probably."

"Would your brother do it too?"

"I don't think Ren knows how to do it like I dd. He'd probably hit her really hard," Shauna said after a moment's thought.

"Oh." Nami took a deep breath then screamed "ISN'T THERE A BETTER WAY TO APPROACH A SITUATION THAN THAT!"

Shauna blushed. "What's the problem? I said _non-lethal_ , didn't I?"

"That's not the point!" Nami seethed. "The point is that every single member of your family I've met are insane!"

Shauna was silent, then she grinned, then she giggled lightly with her hand over her mouth. "I guess we all are kind of crazy, haven't we. Out of curiosity, who do you think is the craziest?"

Nami hesitated, but answered with a smile. "I'd Luffy's the craziest, but I get the feeling his mom hasn't shown us just how crazy she can be, and his grandpa is definitely up there with all the crazy people I've met in my li-"

"You guys met Luffy's grandfather?" Shauna said suddenly. "When?"

"At Water 7," Nami answered. "He made quite a mess for us."

"I didn't realize Vice Admiral Garp was so close to us," Shauna said. "He must've gave Luffy quite the hard time, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Hey wait a minute, if he's Luffy grandpa, then what does that make him to you?" Nami asked.

"Legally speaking, nothing. He's Luffy's _paternal_ grandfather and Ren and I are his _maternal_ cousins, so technically the vice admiral is not our family, but he does tell us to call him Uncle Garp," Shauna explained.

"Oh, I see-" The thought hit Nami like a brick rock. Luffy had a dad and his name was Dragon, the leader of the revolutionaries, who are basically the mortal enemy of the whole World Government, which put Dragon on the very top list of people they wanted to kill. But if Dragon is Luffy's father, then doesn't that mean Lilia is his wife? Luffy didn't know Dragon existed, let alone that he was his dad. Do Ren and Shauna know too? What kind of crazy family situation is this?!

"Hey, Shauna?" Nami began nervously.

"What?" Shauna replied.

"Do you by any chance know who-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Zoro shouted loudly and irritably, cutting off Nami. "So sorry to interrupt your little _chat_ , but, incase you you haven't noticed, we're in middle of a fight here!"

"Oh man! I got chummy with a pirate _again! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ " Shauna, once again, began bonking her self on the head repeatedly.

"You really are _way_ too hard on yourself, you know?" Nami said, as she watched Shauna hit herself over the head repeatedly.

"Shut up!" Shauna snapped. "I'm a marine, I don't get chummy with pirates!"

"Fine, whatever," Nami said as she rolled her eyes. "But do you really need to stop hitting yourself over the head all the time, you know?"

"You sound like my brother," Shauna groaned.

"Did either of you even hear what I just said?!" Zoro roared.

"Shut up!" Nami shouted.

"But he's right, you know?" Shauna said as she raised her staff. "I have got to finish you guys _now_."

Shauna swung her bo staff with enough force to knock Nami's head clean off, which would have happened if the latter hadn't narrowly ducked the formers swing.

"H-hold on a second, please," Nami begged as she waved her arms frantically. "At least let me move Robin away safely."

"Fine," Shauna groaned. "But make it quick, would you?"

"Thanks for the generosity," Nami said sarcastically. She hoisted up the unconscious Robin, which was surprisingly easy considering the difference in sizes between her and Robin, and took her far away from the action. Nami laid Robin under the shade of a large boulder.

"Now how do I get out of this situation?" Nami muttered to herself, thinking up of ways to avoid a hopeless fight. There was no chance in hell she could actually take Shauna and she was unsure of even Zoro's chances at victory. She would like to just plain run away, but Shauna had proven that she wouldn't allow her to just run, and her Clima-Tact hadn't proven to be much help against her. Oh wait, her Clima-Tact!

"Are you done yet?!" Shauna yelled from a distance.

"Oh you betcha ya!" Nami yelled in a falsely excited voice. "I'm _so_ ready for a fight!"

Shauna and Zoro raised an eyebrow at Nami's act. Zoro could tell she had something up her sleeve, but Shauna was just weirded out by Nami's change in demeanor.

"Okay, I'm re~a~dy," Nami said in a sickeningly sweet sing song voice.

"Is there something wrong with her brain?" Shauna asked Zoro.

"Yes," Zoro answered bluntly. "But this isn't one of her usual symptoms."

"Are you ready?" Nami said as she approached the bo staff wielding marine with a fake smile and her Clima-Tact in hand.

Shauna eyed the strange blue staff. "That weird weather stick, huh? If you think that's enough to beat me you're in for a very rude awakening."

"My goal isn't to _beat_ you," Nami said as she released those cartoony blue and rd orbs into the sky. "It's to _trick_ you."

"What?" Shauna said with a confused look. Then she felt something tape her head. "Rain?"

In the span of a minute, a mid-sized black cloud appeared over Shauna's head and it began to pour rain, drenching the female marine.

"If I am wet then…." Shauna's eyes widened as Nami's strategy dawned on her.

"That's, right," Nami said with an evil smirk, as she released more and more weather orbs into the sky. "Even with that monstrous speed of yours I doubt you can dodge lightning that's chasing your wet body."

Shauna began to grow nervous, as Zoro grinned with the feeling of being impressed. Even he had to admit that this was a pretty clever plan.

"Thunder tempo!" Nami called, as the sky grew darker because of the increasing size of the thunder cloud, which now covered most of the sky. A tremendous lightning bolt shot down from the large black cloud in the sky and went straight towards the female marine.

' _This is it,_ ' Nami thought excitedly, but then something unexpected happened. In some kind of last desperate effort, Shauna frantically raised her right hand in the air and waved it up in the air like a crazy party person. When the Lightning came at her, her hand turned pitch black, then, as if lightning was solid, she grabbed it and flung it randomly away from her. Nami and Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of Shauna catching and throwing a lightning bolt.

"H-how'd you d-do that," Nami said, feeling completely shellshocked.

Shauna took a deep breath and said, "not sure."

"Not sure?!" Nami said louder than she intended to. "You just caught _lightning_! Lightning!"

' _I almost wish I could give her a better answer,_ ' Shauna thought. ' _Truth is, Ren and I have been taking lessons from the captain on how to control haki for a couple of months now, but we haven't gotten so good to actually be able to use it whenever we needed it. Truth is, I was just lucky_.'

"Don't worry about it," Shauna shouted.

"Don't worry… you know I'm starting to understand how everyone Luffy fights feels," Nami said smiling, despite herself.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked as he walked over to Nami.

"Everyone who fights Luffy, no matter how sneaky or strong, always gets beat. It's like it's genetic or something."

"I wouldn't go far to say if it's "genetic" or anything like that," Shauna said as she, threateningly, approached the two remaining pirates. "But I guess the way you described Luffy kind of sounds like the captain."

"Listen, Nami," Zoro muttered, as he got into a defensive stance in front of Nami. "I think you should run, because she looks totally pissed at you. Can't blame her, really, after you tried to electrocute her before, I'd be out for blood."

"I'd love to, but, in case you hadn't noticed, she's absolutely determined to make sure we're all beaten to a pulp!" Nami said irritatedly.

"Well I'd try if I were you, because she looks out for blood."

"Come on she doesn't look… yikes!" After seeing the way Shauna was glaring at her, Nami gained a new understanding for the phrase "if looks could kill". Shauna walked casually enough, but the way she looked at Nami made her look almost exactly like Luffy's mom, despite the fact that despite having the same color black hair and pale white skin, they didn't look much alike. As she looked into Shauna's cold darkening eyes, Nami felt life her soul was being looked right into by a monster rather than a girl. It was as though she was radiating killing intent. "Okay… I see your point."

" _SHAVE!"_

Suddenly, Shauna crossed the dozens of feet between her and Zoro and Nami in an instant, startling them both. Wordlessly, Shauna swung her staff full force at Zoro, who blocked it with both of his swords, but he could feel the force behind it. Infact, the force was s

' _Incredible!'_ Zoro thought as he, barely, held back Shauna's attack. _'Her strength hadn't just doubled, it's tripled! Maybe it's 4 times as much as it was before!?'_

"You seemed to powered up a great deal after taking off those weights," Zoro grunted as he glared at Shauna.

"Enough to take you out, I think," Shauna said in an icy cold voice.

"We'll see," Zoro growled as sweat trickled down his face.

"But do you mind moving away for a bit? I've got a bone to pick with Citrus Scalp," Shauna said viciously, then she thought in her head, ' _Plus I've got to put her down, so she can't shoot another lightning bolt at me. It was lucky that I could use haki before, but I don't think I'll get lucky a second time._ '

"She might be an annoying and greedy little b****, but she's still a crewmate, so if you want her, you'll have to get past me first," Zoro said.

"That's sweet and all, but where is she?" Shauna asked.

Zoro stared at her blankly. "What're you talking about? She's right behind me."

"No she ain't," Shauna retorted.

"What?!" Zoro broke their lingering clash, then he jerked his head backwards to see that Nami wasn't there anymore, but, in the span of less than a minute, as though she too could use the Shave technique, was now a mile away from Zoro and Shauna. Zoro, angrily, screamed, "How the hell did that cowardly brat get over there?!"

"Go for it, Zoro," Nami screamed loud enough to easily hear her. "I know you can do it!"

"Why try fighting instead of cheering, huh?!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"Oh, come on," Nami shouted. "I tried to fight, but it didn't work, remember? So now I think I'll leave the rest to you."

"Why you little…." Zoro grumbled

"Those two act like a brother and sister," Shauna muttered to herself. "Whatever."

Immediately, Shauna swung her bo staff straight at Zoro, who, quickly, lunged to the the side to avoid it. Zoro didn't bother making any snide remarks, he just attacked. Zoro knew that putting any kind of faith in his defense backfire would backfire against Shauna's incredible level of strength and power. His only option was to attack and endure any hits she lands against him.

"OOF!" Shauna winced as Zoro cut her right below her left shoulder, then she smirked. ' _So you're gonna abandon defense and just stick to offense, eh, Veggie Top? It's a gutsy move, I'll give you that, so I'll just return the favor!_ '

Shauna swung her bo staff directly below Zoro's left shoulder- the same spot Zoro cut her.

"Urk!" Zoro winced, as he heard a _crack_ sound. ' _Did she crack a bone? She probably did._ '

From the distance, Nami watched the fight and grew concerned as she saw that Zoro seemed to be on the losing end of the battle. She wondered if there was something she could do, but she knew her options were limited. If she tried to strike her with lightning, Shauna would deflect it. She wasn't any good at close combat either, although she does know a little bit about staff fighting, Shauna was easily better than her. And seduction was totally off the table. None of her usual tricks would work against her… except, maybe, one. It was kind of a long shot, but at this point anything was worth a try, right?

"Hey, Zoro!" Nami shouted from the distance.

"What?!" Zoro rasped, as he kept fighting Shauna.

"I'm gonna try one more thing, so get ready to attack, got it?" Nami ordered.

"First of all, I'm always ready to attack, and second, _you_ already tried to beat her and failed, so just let me handle it from here!"

"Zoro…." Nami whispered. "I didn't know you cared so much, but don't worry, I'm approximately thirty percent sure that this plan will work."

"I'm not worried, and by the way those are terrible odds!" Zoro growled.

Throughout the conversation between Zoro and Nami, Shauna was thinking, ' _if she's planning to throw another lightning bolt, I might be done for. It was pure luck that I deflected it the first time. And one more thing, how lax are these guys to be having a strategic conversation in the middle of a battle, while in the middle of a fight!_ '

"You sure are a lax guy, Veggie Top," Shauna said in a strained voice as she pushed against Zoro's swords. "To be having a conversation with Citrus Scalp over there while fighting me is pretty impressive in it's own way. Honestly I can't tell if you guys just aren't taking me seriously or if it's you're just don't know _how_ to take things seriously."

"Trust me when I say that I'm doing nothing, but taking you absolutely seriously," Zoro said while grinning as he pushed back. "I'll prove it by finishing you off!"

"We'll see about that, won't we, Veggie Top?"

" _Mirage Tempo!_ " Nami declared. With her Clima-Tact, Nami released multiple multi-colored orbs in the sky, created another large rain cloud, which immediately started to rain.

"Dang!" Shauna muttered, then immediately, in desperation, kicked Zoro right in the gut, which sent him sliding back at least ten feet away. She couldn't let herself get wet, since there was no way she could manifest more haki a _second_ time, so time she spun her bo staff over her head at high speed to blow away the rain drops.

But that was unnecessary. Nami's goal was not to electrocute Shauna, it was to confuse her. Before anyone knew what was happening, a bunch of bizarre looking Nami clones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the entire battle field. The clones consisted of tall and impossibly skinny Namis, big and fat Nami's, short and manish looking Nami's, and small and child-like Namis.

"This is weird…." Shauna said after a moment.

"I have to agree…." Zoro nodded.

' _Zoro, you idiot! I'm giving you an opportunity here and you're blowing it!_ ' Nami thought. ' _Well, I guess I can't expect someone as slow as him to take a hint? I'll just have to blast her with lightning again, since it seems to me, even though she can deflect it, she isn't immune to-_ '

"Gah…!" Nami gasped as Shauna crossed the wide distance between them and slammed her bo staff in Nami's gut. As Nami fell, she said in a quiet voice, "H-how…?"

"I won't pretend I understood what your entire plan was," Shauna said as she looked down at Nami's unconscious form, "but I guess whatever it was, it wouldn't be good for me."

"I have to admit that I'm impressed," Zoro said as he, calmly, approached Shauna, swords unsheathed, killer instincts ablaze. "I have to ask, how'd you know exactly where she was? Even I couldn't tell which was the real one."

After a moment of tense silence, Shauma answered. "Ren and I have above average eyesight, when compared to other people, so we can see farther and more clearer than a normal person. I saw a silhouette of her and figured that was the real one, so I attacked. Simple really," Shauna added with a smirk.

"Simple," Zoro repeated with a blank face. "That's definitely impressive and all, but, as I'm sure you can imagine, after seeing my crewmates taken down like this, I'm too annoyed to be amazed."

"I don't blame you," Shauna said emotionlessly. ' _The amount of pressure coming off this guy has increased. I better take him down now.'_

"Right now you have a broken arm and I've lost a significant amount of blood," Shauna said as she looked down at her bloodied clothes. "So it's obvious that you and I have to finish this in one final attack."

"Enough talk," Zoro said roughly. It might be her imagination, but Shauna could swear that Zoro was multiplying. No, he was! " **Six Swords Style: Asura!** "

There were 6 swords and three Zoros, each face looking in every direction. It was a bizarre thing to see, to say the least. It looked like more than just duplication, or rather it wasn't duplication, but actually three bodies attached to one another that are looking in every direction. Regardless of what it was, Shauna looked relatively calm.

"Crazy technique, Veggie Top," Shana said calmly as she got into a stance. "But Demon Asura really doesn't compare to Demon Lilia, you know?"

"Wish I could argue," he said, which was bizarre sight to see, to be sure. "But I can't, but it's not _her_ I'm fighting."

"Point taken."

Neither one said another word. Shauna was covered in cuts, which stained her uniform the color red. Zoro had a broken arm, some swelling on his face, bruises on his arms, and blood flowed out of his mouth. Both were breathing hard. Both of them knew that their next attack would be their final attack.

The charged at each other, metal was flying. within a minute, Zoro landed a very serious blow on Shauna's arms. Blood flew out. For a brief second, he thought he'd won.

Then Shauna pulled out _her_ final attack.

" **IMPACT SMASH!** " With a downward motion, Shauna slammed her staff onto Zoro's whole body. The power with that attack was so incredible, that it made the sand jump up, the earth to quake, and left enormous crater that had to be at least 50 feet deep and wide enough that Nami, Robin, and Franky's unconscious bodies fell in as well.

Shauna was still standing. She was breathing hard, her face was covered in sweat, and her arms were bleeding profusely, but she figured it wouldn't be too hard to patch up her wounds, considering she's survived much, much worse. She looked down at Zoro's unconscious body. He wouldn't be moving for a while. He was beaten.

Shauna had won.

The next thing she did was tear off the lower halves of uniform into two pieces and wrapped them around her wounds to stop the bleeding. "Not exactly a first class treatment, but it will do till the doc checks me out, although he'll probably yell at me for getting so badly injured…."

Shauna glanced at the three other unconscious bodies, which were spread across the battlefield. Franky was hanging limply at the top edge of the crater, and Robin and Nami fell into the crater while it was forming. Shauna decided to perform a small kindness. She used Moon Bounce to get to Franky, lifted him up with her superhuman strength, then carried his unconscious body and laid it next to Zoro. After that, she hefted Nami and Robin and laid them with Zoro and Franky.

"This is the least I could do," Shauna said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Whatever you call them, they still have taken care of Luffy and that _can't_ have been easy. Well, I better get to where Captain Lilia is. I wonder if Ren managed his fight okay? That blonde guy really seemed to dislike him."

Shauna used Moon Bounce to get to the top of the crater, but when she landed, her wounds were agitated and a piercing pain spread across her whole body. Shauna winced, "guess I should avoid using Moon Bounce, at least until my wounds heal up."

Shauna walked to where her Captain was, leaving the four defeated Straw Hats, neatly placed, in the center of the crater that she created.

* * *

 **That's it Shauna won. To anyone who thinks Zoro should've won, I just want to say that this is my story, so I'm allowed to do what I want with, ain't I? To anyone who wants to argue that Zoro promised Luffy that he'd never lose, he already lost to Eneru and Lucci, so Shauna beating him doesn't make that big a difference, besides losing helps you grow.**

 **So I want all the readers to review please. Review about the Demonic Six. What'd you think of them so far? How did I do during the fight scenes? What'd you think of Shauna's nicknames for Zoro and Nami?**

 **Next chapter is the conclusion of this arc, which is called the Lilia arc. What will happen between Luffy and his mom? What will happen when the Demonic Six arrive? Who is Jillian? Loved to hear your guesses.**

 **Read and Review.**


	14. Conclusion! Lilia's Truth!

**Warp Writer is back! I keep saying sorry for always taking so long on these chapters, and I am, but let's face it, you can't rush a good story.**

 **Last chapter, one of you asked why Zoro did Six Swords Style instead of Nine Sword Style. Remember, this story is set immediately after the Enies Lobby arc, so one of Zoro's swords are broken, which mean 3x2 not 3x3.**

 **This chapter is going to have a few surprises, so get ready.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Conclusion! Lilia's Truths!

Luffy was beaten. This was no surprise. Lilia was the She-Demon. Lilia had the strength of an _admiral_. Lilia was the mother of the same guy who fearlessly, or recklessly, challenges warlords, fake-gods, and even one of the world's most dangerous facilities.

"Well… I think I got my point across," Lilia said, as she reverted back from her hybrid form to her normal form. "Hope I didn't rough you up too much, sweetie."

"No…." Luffy lied. He was usually a pretty bad liar, but right now all he could manage was a moaning sound. He was lying on what _appeared_ to be his front (it was hard to tell since all of his arms and legs were bent in awkward directions). He had bumps all over his head, a swollen eye, swollen lips, and a high degree of bruises all over his body that seemed impossible for a rubber man to get. It made anything Nami did to him look tame in comparison.

"Really? Well, anyway, get up here so I can give you a hug, sweetie," Lilia said as she held out her arms for a hug.

"...A-aren't you mad at me?" Luffy moaned in a, presumably, confused voice.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Lilia said in an, innocently, sarcastic tone. "Because you without telling me? Because you didn't say good bye? Now _why_ would I be mad at _that_?"

"So… are you mad, mom?" Even when it came to his own mother, Luffy was bad at taking the hint.

Lilia giggled. "Less mad and more disappointed that my own son never felt comfortable enough to tell me he wanted to be the pirate king-"

"You knew?! Ow!" Reactions made him hurt right now. "How…?"

"I'm your mother," Lilia said as if it answered everything. "There is _very_ little I don't know about you, my sweet little Lulu."

Luffy was thankful no one heard that, _and_ , unbeknownst to him, Lilia was glad no one heard her say that. They both had images to maintain after all.

"As for how," Lilia continued. "I've known for about ten years. It's not like you did the greatest job hiding it, you know? You'd always preach it whenever you thought I wasn't around, didn't you?"

"Um…"

"Plus, Makino told me the full story."

"What-?! Oww…. I thought she was my ally," Luffy moaned.

"A lesson you should know, Luffy, is that sometimes to help your friends you have to do things that they wouldn't like instead of what the would like. Do you understand, sweetie?"

"Yes, maim," Luffy groaned with his face in the sand. First he was beaten up, now he's being lectured. It was like he was a kid all over again.

"Besides, it's not like I never knew that Red-Hair Shanks and his crew had docked at Foosha Village and that you always hung out with them. If not as a marine, then surely as a mother, I'd know that my favorite little boy was chatting it up with one of the most notorious pirates of this era. Honestly, Luffy, I thought you knew me better than that."

Luffy had nothing to say. For the past _**ten years**_ he had been hiding his dream from his mom, but now, right of the blue, she tells him she knew all along! What was that all about?! "You could've told me, you know?"

"I was waiting for when you'd decide to tell me your goal," Lilia said. "I really didn't expect you to leave without telling me first. After that, I decided to search for you."

"I feel played with," Luffy moaned. Even he knew how infuriating his mom is.

"Just to clarify, but were those people with you your crew?" Lilia asked.

"It's obvious, don't you think?" Luffy said seriously. "Don't tell me you thought- what were you thinking?"

"I thought they could've been people that have just been giving you lifts from time to time."

Luffy said nothing. What he wanted to say was too dangerous to say to his mother.

"Anyway," she continued. "Looks like your crew was beaten by Ren and Shauna."

"What?!" Luffy jumped up, his injuries magically disappeared somehow. "H-how can you tell?!"

"Hm," Lilia pondered. "I guess you're old enough to know about it. You see Luffy there's this thing called haki. It's something anybody could use, but not a lot of people actually do. So, basically-"

"Mom, what does this have to do with my crew?" Luffy asked as politely as possible, so his mom wouldn't hurt him again.

"Oh, sorry. Basically, one use of haki is the ability to sense people, so I can just sense your crew," Lilia finished. "This ability is called observation haki. You understand?"

"It's a mystery power," Luffy surmised.

Lilia sighed. She blamed Garp for Luffy's simplicity. "In a way, yes, but it's a bit more than a "mystery power", sweetie."

"So, Zoro and the others were beaten, huh? Luffy said almost sadly.

"Fraid so," Lilia nodded. "Chock it all up to Ren and Shauna having a bit more combat experience than them, minus Nico Robin, of course."

"If it wasn't those two who beat them," Luffy started, "I'd never believe that even Zoro and Sanji could lose like that."

"If it makes you feel any better, Ren and Shauna didn't come out of the fight unscathed. Your crew gave them a run for their money. Besides, I _did_ train them afterall."

"They're not dead, are they?" Luffy asked hesitantly.

"Luffy! Ren and Shauna aren't killers," Lilia said hotly.

"I know, I know," Luffy defended. "But… Shauna _can_ go a bit overboard, you know?"

"Hello pot, my name is kettle," Shauna's voice said sarcastically.

The mother and son looked to see their niece/cousin approaching them at a steady pace. She looked considerably different than she did what must have been an hour ago. She was covered in semi-fresh cuts and sand, had been messed up because of fight, and the lower half of her uniform was torn into two pieces, revealing her lower half in a rather flattering way, and wrapped around both her arms. Judging by the blood stains, she used them to patch up a very serious injury.

"Shauna! Nice to see you're looking well," Lilia said brightly.

"Well?! I was nearly chopped to pieces because of that stupid Veggie Top _and_ I was nearly electrocuted by that slutty Citrus Scalp!" Shauna complained openly. "Not to mention manhandled by Devil Child and nearly blasted by the Cyborg!"

"Shauna, are you taking a _tone_ with me?" Lilia said darkly and quietly.

"N-no… Captain Lilia, maim," Shauna flinched.

"Good," Lilia smiled sweetly _and_ evilly.

"Veggie Top? Citrus Scalp?" Luffy repeated."You mean Zoro and Nami?"

"Yeah, I think that was their names."

"Are they okay?!" Luffy, knowing his cousin pretty well, was feeling frantic.

"They're fine, more or less, a little banged up though," Shauna said dismissively. "Your swordsman has some broken bones and they'll all be pretty sore for awhile, but it's nothing serious."

"Good," Luffy sighed in relief.

"That aside, how'd you know where to find us, Shauna," Lilia asked. "I don't recall telling you where I'd be."

"I had hunch you'd go to the center of the island, Captain," Shauna answered.

"Guess I should adjust my habits, so I'm not so predictable," Lilia said disappointedly. She did not like being called, "predictable", then she smiled as she looked at Shauna. "But I have to say, Shauna, I like your bold look. It gives me a chance to see that the Aura D. family specially designed training for women is doing its job. You know? To give women superhuman strength while also preventing their beautiful bodies from developing unsightly muscles. Naturally, they'd have to work three to four times harder than a man, but like they say on Amazon Lily, "strength is beauty" or something like that."

"While I'm glad our families training objectives are being met and all, could you please not stare at me so… hard, Captain," Shauna said as her cheeks went slightly red. She didn't mind showing skin or anything, but didn't like being leered at. Plus, it was a bit insulting being looked at like some kind of successful lab rat. "Anyway, where is Ren, Captain?"

"It appears he's coming in our direction," Lilia explained as she looked at the empty space. "Unfortunately, he seems to be in worse condition than you."

"I see," Shauna said with an impassive face. "Then I'll just go get him."

"No need," Lilia said as the black gas substance formed in her hand. "I was going to get you both soon enough, but I didn't think you both would be able to get here so soon." The black has formed into a mid-sized cloud- the same kind of cloud that whisked Ren, Shauna, and the Straw Hats to their respective battle locations- and flew into the direction where Ren was. "He should be here within a minute."

"That's good, I guess," she said unemotionally. After a minute, Ren arrived, via the black cloud, limply hanging as he weakly flailed, and gently descended on the sandy ground. Shauna's eyes widen at the sight of her twin in such a beaten state, plus there were traces of dried blood on his face. However much she claimed to dislike him, no sister could enjoy seeing her brother in such a painful state. She ran to her twin brother. "Ren!"

"Hm… you sure do have powerful crewmembers, Luffy," Lilia said as she gazed at Ren.

"Ugh… I won, so there's no reason to yell," was the first thing Ren said when he got up, getting a bop on the head from Shauna in the process.

"No one's yelling at you, you wuss," Shauna said irritably.

"Oh," Ren said in understanding. "When I saw Aunt Lily's black cloud thing come and get me, I thought she was angry that I was taking too long, so I got a little panicky."

"Understandable," Shauna nodded.

"I had you picked up because you seemed to be in bad condition," Lilia frowned. "Besides, do I really seem like the kind aunt who'd yell at her niece and nephew just for being a little late?"

"No…" Ren and Shauna lied in unison. It was safer to just agree with anything their aunt/captain said.

"Ren, why's your uniform all burnt?" Shauna looked at some of the burn marks.

"I was hit by a flaming foot," Ren said bitterly.

"What?"

"So, what now?" Ren asked, ignoring Shauna, then he saw Luffy. "Hey, cous. You're still alive?"

"I'm glad you're okay too, cous," Luffy said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say _okay_ , more not dead. Your Black Leg kicks hard, you know? The Long Nose and talking reindeer were trouble too."

"I guess the guys I fought were pretty strong too, I guess," Shauna said in a tsundere-ish tone. "But I was able to handle them no problem. Honestly, they hardly gave me any trouble at all. Although, they did have me at several instances, but I countered them each an every time. Really they were quite strong, but no challenge whatsoever, but quite skilled too."

"Jeez, tell us how you really feel, sis," Ren said dryly. "No, really. Are they strong or not?... Hey, what happened to your arms?!" Ren gazed at Shauna's poorly wrapped arms with pure horror. The dried blood remains from the wounds was all the two pieces of fabric.

"Oh, this?" Shauna gestured to her wounded arms. "No big deal. That Veggie Top just cut me a bit."

"Looks more than "a bit" if you ask me," Ren said as he continued to eye Shauna's arms.

"Well, you know, I did break several of his ribs, so it's not like we aren't even," Shauna said, then turned to Luffy. "But I gotta admit, you've got a pretty okay crew with you, cousin."

"Your compliments feel insincere after beating them half to death," Luffy said dryly. "So you two really beat _all_ of my crew?"

"Yup," the twins said in unison.

"Ren with Sanji, Shauna with Zoro?"

"Yup," Ren said cheerfully, while Shauna thought about her answer. "I wouldn't say it was _just_ Veggie Top, but also Citrus Scalp and Devil Child helped as well."

"What about Franky?"

"The cyborg? I guess he helped too."

"That long nose and reindeer were tricky, too," Ren interjected.

"None of them are dead, are they?" Luffy pressed

"Just broken boned," Ren answered as he tried to lift himself up, but then gripped his ribs and fell back down. "Can't say I got out much better than them, though. I should've killed that Black Leg."

"So, what'd you think of them?" Luffy asked curiously. He didn't like that they hurt his crew, but guessed that they were the unfortunate victims of his mom's little scheme. Honestly, how could his own mom be so insane? She just dragged him, his crew, and his cousins and got them into some crazy, life or death situation without any consideration for their feelings. Who does that?

"I'd also like to hear both of your inputs on Luffy's friends," Lilia interjected.

"They were okay," Ren and Shauna said in unison.

"That's a weak explanation," Lilia said unimpressed. "Oh well,I'll find out pretty soon. We are going to pick them up after all."

"We are?" Luffy and his cousins said together.

"We are," Lilia answered. "come on you three, I'll carry you all."

"Er… I'm fine," Luffy said hesitantly. The idea of his mom carrying him was just way too embarrassing.

"You sure? You seem pretty banged up."

' _Whose fault is that?_ ' The twins thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm fine…." As quickly as they had left, Luffy's injuries resurfaced and he collapsed and appeared to be unconscious.

"So, I guess I'll be carrying Luffy then," Lilia said, unfazed at seeing her own son had collapsed. "You two want me to give you a lift as well?"

"Sure…" They said hesitantly. The twins knew, that with their injuries, trying to move would be difficult, but still… being flown by Aunt/Captain Lily/Lilia could get complicated.

Lilia picked up Luffy and slung him on her back like a little kid, then the black substance came out of her body, came out of her back in the form of wide, long, thin pitch black strap looking things that immediately wrapped around Luffy's unconscious body, and secured him on Lilia's back. Next she gestured at Ren and Shauna. The black, gas-like substance flowed out of hand and went near the twins, then formed two well made chairs.

Shauna blinked, then looked at her aunt/captain. "Lawn chairs?"

"What's wrong with it?" Lilia said. "I thought you two would want to be comfortable."

"It's nice, but… why a lawn chair?" Shauna seemed genuinely confused at her aunt/captain's choice of furniture shape. "I mean you could make anything, couldn't you?"

"Lawn chairs are comfy and they fit the summer mood, don't they," Lilia said as her eyes narrowed. The topic of her furniture choice seemed to really matter to her.

Normally, Shauna would've flinched when faced with her superior officers intense stare, but for right now she wouldn't back down. "I'm just saying that if I could choose what I put my rear on, it would be a couch or, better yet, a recliner."

"A recliner?!" Lilia repeated incredulously. "My lawn chair is far superior to a mere recliner! I swear, you're just like your mother. Neither of you have any taste when it comes to seating arrangements."

"Oh really?" By this point, you could see the lightning generated from the intense glares sent between the aunt/captain and niece/subordinate.

' _Is this a girl thing…?_ ' Ren thought awkwardly as he still laid on the ground. Were lawn chairs and recliners really worth having an argument over? He glanced at his unconscious cousin, who was still strapped to his aunt's back. ' _Sure stay unconscious while I have to deal with two crazy ladies._ '

"I'll have you know that the lawn chair is-"

"You know," Ren said hesitantly, since _he_ was interrupting his _aunt_ , as he clumsily climbed on to one of the lawn chairs. "I don't hate lawn chairs, so I don't mind riding on one."

"You see," Lilia said as she smiled victoriously. "Even your own _brother_ realises the greatness of lawn chairs. Oh Ren, you were always my favorite sibling child!"

"You can't possibly believe that I put any stock in my brain dead brothers opinion," Shauna said dryly.

"Hey!"

"But lawn chairs and recliners are not worth arguing about," Shauna conceded. Ren sighed in relief now that the ridiculous argument was over. Shauna immediately jerked her head in the direction of her younger twin, with creepily sweet, wide smile. "However, Ren-chan, I will meet with you later to discuss your treachery. Understand?"

Ren gulped. Whenever his sister called him, "Ren-chan," it could only mean something terrible would happen "Y-yes, maim…."

When Shauna finally sat on the lawn chair, the same solid black strips that strapped Luffy to his mother's back popped out of the midsection of the chair of Ren and Shauna's chairs, and wrapped around their waists, securing them to their chairs and startling them both. Lilia simply said, "Safety first."

"You know, of all the devil fruit powers that I've seen," Shauna said as she fingered the leathery strap. "Captain Lilia's ability is by far the most the most useful."

"You're right about that," Ren nodded. "More useful than that Scarf-Scarf fruit, that's for sure."

"And it's definitely better than that Peep-Peep fruit," Shauna said as shivered at the memory ."The ability to see through other people's clothes. The things people give up the ability to swim for, honestly."

"I don't know," Ren said with a perverted smile. "I could see the use in a power like that."

"Like you'd actually use it, you pervert wannabe," Shauna snorted. "Aside from passing what you _think_ are smooth lines, you're nothing but a cherry boy. Remember your first date with Meredith."

"Hey," Ren blushed. "You promised you'd never talk about that."

"But you were just so awkward," Shauna laughed. "You couldn't even hold her hand, then you were so nervous you kept spilling drinks all over her, and at the end of it all you did was shake her hand."

"Please, shut up," Ren said as he slumped down in depression.

"Enough chit-chat, **Demonic Tool: Strings!** " Lilia said as hundreds pitch black strings sprouted from her body and hovered over to the chairs, then subsequently attaching itself to the edges of the chairs, as if mixing with the otherworldly matter. "Hold on tight." Immediately, Lilia sprouted her large, devil-like wings, and began flying into the sky, hoisting the chairs carrying Ren and Shauna, and Luffy, who was still strapped to her back, with complete ease, as they were nothing more than plush-stuffed doll.

"There is nothing wrong with being nervous around girls, Ren," Lilia said to her nephew after a few moments in the air. They must've been at least 10,000 feet in the air, by now. "Being a cherry boy is nothing to be ashamed of, you know?

"Please… don't say anything else," Ren said as he sunk deeper into depression.

"In some ways you're preferable to other perverts, you know, bro?" Shauna said as she laughed under her breath. She looked at her captain. "So, what happens next? Are we going to arrest the Strawhat pirates?"

"Oh, hell no," Lilia said immediately. "I could never, _ever_ arrest my only baby, now could I?"

"Okay, not Luffy, but what about his crew members?"

"They've been taking care of Luffy, correct? So it would be ungrateful of me to just go arrest them, wouldn't it?"

"T-then what was the point of making us fight them in the first place?!" Shana raised her voice, unintentionally at her captain/aunt.

"I didn't want any distractions while talking to Luffy, so I gave you kids something to do while we were chatting," Lilia shrugged. "It was just a time waster."

Ren and Shauna looked at each other with shocked looks. They both shouted in unison, "You mean we did that for nothing?!"

"I wouldn't say for nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure both sides learned something, I guess?"

"I got kicked by a guy with fire legs!" Ren screamed

"I nearly got my arms cut off by some creepy, multi-headed demon swordsman!" Shauna shouted.

"Are you kids questioning my methods?" Lilia said in a neutral, icy tone.

"No…." They groaned in defeat. "We've been toyed with. Manipulated. Made fools of."

The next few minutes was mostly quiet. After a while, Lilia look at the empty front with notable focus. "Huh? They're here already."

"Who's here?" Shauna asked.

"The Demonic Six have come back from their mission. Darn, that Nagika is probably gonna annoy me about doing this whole thing. She can be such a pest."

Ren and Shauna didn't hear anything after "The Demonic Six have come back". The six strongest warriors under their captain have returned!

* * *

"Yuki! Slow down!" Ellie shouted over the wind pressure as Yuki continued to use Moon Bounce to boost the speed of her flight. Yuki naturally didn't need to use Moon Bounce to fly since she could already fly, but using the technique boosted her flying speed. It was good for her, but bad for anyone riding behind her.

"Can't, Ellie," Yuki shouted back. "I want to get there as fast as possible.!

"Yuki, you do realize that you just past the island two minutes ago, don't you?" Nagika said.

"...Oh… I did…?" Yuki said as she suddenly slowed down. "Thank you for the warning, Miss Nagika."

"Not a problem, deary," Nagika said.

"You're _way_ too high-strung," Ridge complained. "What's the rush? I mean it's the captain we're talking about. She's probably got those pirates all bound up by now."

"Keep in mind one of those pirates is Lilia's son, Ridge," Nagika pointed out.

"Right, I kind of forgot," Ridge said.

"You know, I've been thinking about it for a while now, but I just can't picture our captain having a son," Oscar suddenly said. "A daughter I, at the very least, can picture. She'd probably be the scary type like her mom and be really good at fighting, but a son… I just don't know. Is he the strong silent type?"

"No," Yuki answered.

"Then is he an intellectual?"

"Not even close," Yuki said. "Plus, I don't think you could call Master an intellectual, but maybe you could call her a free thinker, and if you are, I would definitely call Luffy a free thinker."

"Just a thought, but how should we act when we actually meet him," Ellie asked. "I mean we're basically meeting our boss's son."

"You got a point, Els," Oscar said, sweating a bit. "I mean, Captain Lilia cares about her kid, right?"

"She adores him," Nagika answered. "I do too, just so you know."

"So, how should we act? Casual? Business like?" Ridge began to worry.

Nagika shrugged. "I for one don't care too much. So long as you don't mistreat him, I'll be fine, but you know if you did something rude well… I'd claw your eyes out." Nagika added viciously as her fingers began to extend a bit and her nails started to become unnaturally sharp. "But that's just me and this is _Lilia_ we're talking about, she's definitely going to have her standards when the time arrives."

"Oh, really," Ridge said as he paled a bit.

"You should listen to Miss Nagika," Yuki said warningly. "I was just a thirteen year old girl when I met him, so it was fine, but you're all full grown adults, and Master won't be merciful if she disapproves of the way you treat him."

"Is that so? Then I should prepare, since this'll be my first time meeting him," Rizen said as he got into the "thinker" position.

"You've met him dozens of time, you nimrod," Nagika snapped. "You're his gosh darn godfather for pete's sake."

"I am? You don't say?" Rizen said in mock surprise.

"Oh, you're messing with us," Nagika realized dryly.

"Of course," Rizen said coolly. "I may forget everything else like it was nothing, but I'd never forget that I have a godson."

"You wouldn't?" The other four asked in unison.

"No, I wouldn't," Rizen said in an annoyed tone, then he whispered to only Nagika, "I wouldn't forget that I had an actual child either."

"Oh, Rizen," Nagika whispered back while she blushed, then she smacked him over the head. "Don't think I forgive you for making a fool out of me!"

"Ow…"

"But, about the whole ' _how to treat the captain's son_ ' question, just be nice to him," Ellie suggested. "You guys do know how to be nice, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, honestly, he might as well be royalty to us," Oscar said, catching everyone's attention. "I mean, without his mom, most of us would be dead."

A collective moment of silence occurred. Most of them looked deep in thought.

"My brother and I would still be stuck in Impel Down," Ridge said solemnly. Another moment of silence. Ridge rarely talked about his brother since that horrible tragedy three years ago...

"I still can't ever thank the Captain enough for saving my island," Ellie said softly.

"I wouldn't be dead," Nagika said, before smiling meaningfully. "But I can't deny that life is more fun with her than without."

"I'd still be a lost wanderer without her," Rizen said softly. "I forget a lot of things, but I can never forget how much I owe her."

"Master has done a lot for all of us," Yuki said in heartfelt manner. "Oh, we're here."

Below them was a desert island that seemed completely covered in sand. They were right above the shore, but not a body could be seen, but there was a ship with jolly roger with a strawhat on it. Yuki knew on sight that that was Luffy's ship.

"Great," Nagika groaned. "Where is that psychopath?"

"I can sense the captain's presence on this island," Ridge said. "Along with Ren and Shauna."

"Plus, there's a handful of other presences," Oscar noted.

"I can feel them too," Ellie said. "But that handfuls voice's feel kind of weak, like they came out of a hard battle, and Ren and Shauna don't feel much better, but Lilia is with them, so it's good. There's also another presence I don't recognize."

"It's been awhile, but I'll bet my right wing that that's Luffy!" Yuki exclaimed happily.

"You all do know that I can feel all that too and that there was no need for the long winded explanation, right?" Nagika inquired.

"Well yeah, but doesn't it sound better with an explanation," Ellie asked good naturedly.

"I can feel the ship approaching our location," Nagika said as she looked at the open sea, ignoring Ellie. "Lilia will probably come this way, so it's probably best to wait here."

"Even if you say that," Yuki began, as she continued to fly. "It's boring to just sit around and wait, don't you think?"

"You're starting to sound like your master more and more everyday," Nagika sighed, but this time with a small grin. "I guess I'll wait here for the ship to arrive and explain the situation, but, now that I think about it, I don't think I understand the situation any better than them."

"Ok, roger that, Miss Nagika," Yuki said respectfully, as Nagika jumped off the sleigh-contraption from what must've at _least_ a hundred foot drop and landed gracefully on the sandy terrain, creating a rather large cloud of dust as she dropped on the ground.

As they flew farther, Ellie stared at Nagika's fading form with eyes of admiration. Even before joining the Demon Unit, Ellie had looked up to the two women known as "The Two Great Ladies of The Demon Unit". She longed to be like them, strong, beautiful, courageous, but recognized that she still had a long way to be anywhere near where they are. Like back when Yuki had threatened to drop them from the sky, she, along with Oscar and Ridge, were genuinely scared, but Nagika, and of course Rizen, were completely calm. At that height her Moon Bounce would've proved ineffective. Even the "special power" given to them by Captain Lilia would've proved risky to use in that situation.

"What you thinking about, Ellie," Oscar asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing," Ellie answered coolly. "Just thinking that we have a lot of cool people in our unit."

"Hm? Well… I can't argue with you there," Oscar nodded.

After ten minutes of flying, the group came across three bodies lying in the sand.

"You guys see that," Oscar shouted.

"Yeah, they're part of the voices we were hearing before," Oscar noted. "No wonder their voices sounded so weak, they look more beat up than a fishing boat in a storm in the Grand Line! And is that a raccoon-dog over there!"

"They must be apart of Luffy's crew, although I'm not sure exactly who they are," Yuki guessed. "I'm guessing Master has something to do with this."

"I'm gonna go help them," Ellie said suddenly. "I wouldn't feel right just leaving them. _Moon Bounce!_ "

"I'm going to help her," Oscar said before using the same technique to follow after her. " _Moon Bounce!_ "

"They could at least have asked us before leaving," Yuki complained.

"It's fine, Yuki," Rizen said.

"Yup, everyone here is allowed to do what they believe is right," Ridge agreed. "It's been like that since before you and I even joined the Captain."

"I guess you're right," Yuki conceded.

After another 15 minutes, the now smaller group came across another set of bodies. But this time, they were all at the center of a comically large crater.

"This is definitely Shauna's work," Rizen said with certainty. "Which means that other group we saw before were people Ren dealt with."

"Whoa! That hole's _almost_ as big as the ones my hammer makes," Ridge bellowed happily. "I've taught that girl well."

"Please, all you did was teach her a couple of moves. It was Mister Rizen's bo staff lessons and Master Lilia's training that made her this strong," Yuki snorted as she used her hawk-vision to gaze at the four unconscious bodies "They must be more of Luffy's crew. That green haired guy must be Roronoa Zoro and that dark haired woman has to be Devil Child Nico Robin!"

"You know, after seeing this and that other group, I have a pretty good idea of what happened here, and it all goes back to Lilia," Rizen explained. "And if I'm right, the Nagika is gonna go ballistic."

"Probably," Ridge agreed. "But for now, how about we go help them out?"

"I'm fine with that," Rizen said.

"If you're leaving, could you please cut off theses reigns for me, Mister Rizen?" Yuki asked respectfully.

"Sure, Yuki," Rizen said before leaping off of his seat, unsheathing his sword at lightning fast speed, and hacking off the reigns, making the sleigh fall to the ground. Ridge, who was still in the sleigh, unstrapped his giant war hammer and smashed the sleigh with so much force it turned to dust. Yuki thought of it as him just showing off, but also knew, since the sleigh was just going to end up as a waste of space, it was better for it to be dust in the air (actually it would've been better to recycle it, but oh well).

"Finally," Yuki sighed happily. She didn't want to say anything since she respected and admired her fellow Demonic Six members, except for Ridge of course, but carrying 5 full grown adults is a tough job to handle, even with Master Lilia's training, which made her superhumanly strong. Although, her limits weren't completely pushed. Even after flying what must have been at least 1000 miles while carrying her comrades, she still had energy to spare. Plus, now that her load was taken off of her back, Yuki felt like she could fly another 1000 miles easy.

Yuki used her haki to sense where the remaining presences from before were located and found them instantly. Easily the greatest presence was her master Lilia. Then there was Yuki's two close friends, Ren and Shauna, who felt quite worn out, not that it was surprising considering that the must have fought really intense battles. Finally- Yuki's heart skipped a beat as she felt it- was her master's only son and the boy she loved, Monkey D. Luffy.

It is not as though the only reason she loved Luffy was because he was her master's son, although it would be a lie to say that it didn't play any part. To her, Luffy had a lot going for him, such as his cuteness, his sense of humor, his strong will, his ability to make her feel good, and even, occasionally, make her smile. Yuki didn't let herself smile often.

She thought back to the very first day she met Luffy back on Dawn Island's Foosha Village, 5 years ago. She could very easily remember what she was thinking and feeling that day, despite it being such a long.

* * *

 _On a boat different from the main marine ship, Lilia, Nagika, Rizen, and a considerably younger Yuki had docked on the Foosha Village docks. "We're here everyone."_

 _The moment Lilia had said that, she caught the attention of the entire dock. "Lilia? Is that you?"_

" _Hey it is her!"_

" _It is great to see you!"_

" _Wow," Yuki said in awe of how popular her new master is. "Is Master Lilia famous or something?"_

" _You could say that," Nagika answered in a yawn. She seemed very tired after the long boat ride and Rizen was completely passed out. "She's well liked in this village at least."_

" _Yuki! Nagi! Rizen! Come on!" Lilia called. "Let's head out! We have to get to the mountains before nightfall!"_

" _Let us rest a bit, would ya?" Nagika shouted back at her. "Rizen and I had to fight schools of seakings all night while you and Yuki slept through it all! Who sleeps through giant seaking attacks any way?"_

" _Stop complaining," Lilia said unsympathetically. "At least I got my beauty sleep, so it's a win for you, right?"_

" _You selfish wench!" Nagika snapped._

" _What was that, you eternal virgin?!"_

" _What'd you call me?! Whore?!"_

" _At least I'm experienced!"_

 _...Yuki kept her ears covered by the middle of their argument, realizing this was not something a thirteen year old should be hearing, while everyone who had crowded around Lilia began inching away as the women yelled at each other. Eventually, the two women agreed to let Nagika and Rizen rest for an hour and Lilia would go visit a woman named Makino, then they would leave for the mountains. Lilia asked Yuki if she was coming, but she replied that she wanted to look around the village a bit._

" _There really isn't much to see, you know," Lilia said._

" _But I've never been outside Kumodi Island before," Yuki countered, still in the boat. "And I want to see the difference between here and there."_

" _Suit yourself," Lilia shrugged. "Just head to the Party's Bar when you're done. Everyone here is sincerely nice, so just ask if you need directions."_

" _I forgot to ask, but why are we here," Yuki said as Lilia exited the docks. "And why do we have to go to the mountains? Does Master Lilia have a house there?"_

" _No, not a house," Nagika answered. "Did we not explain before? The mountains is where Lily's son is."_

" _Son?!" Yuki repeated in shock. "Master has a son?!"_

" _Yup," Nagika nodded. "Actually, Rizen and I are his godparents."_

" _A son… wow." Yuki looked a little shellshocked._

" _Is it that surprising? Lots of women Lily's age have kids, you know?"_

 _Yuki would've said that the same could've applied to her, but refrained since she was actually a bit intimidated by her master's best friend. Instead she asked, "How old is he?"_

" _He's 12, a year younger than you, actually," Nagika answered._

" _Oh," Yuki said hollowly. They were practically the same age! "What's he like?"_

" _He's a sweetheart! He's a little hyper, blunt, and slow witted, but, honestly, he could've turned out much worse with_ _ **Lily**_ _as a mom… does this bother you, Yuki?" Nagika noted the young girl's expression._

" _It doesn't bother me… I'm just surprised… is this going to affect my training somehow?"_

" _Well, because of her work as a marine, she tries to spend as much time with him as possible, but keep in mind that it was Lily who offered to train you in the first place, so I know she'll spend the appropriate amount of time training you," Nagika explained. "Anyway, didn't you want to explore the village?"_

" _Oh, yeah," Yuki said, knowing Nagika just wanted her out of the way so she could catch up on her sleep. Yuki jumped off the ship and landed with less grace than how her master would have done it. "I'll see you later, Miss Nagika."_

 _True to her master's words, there was not much to see in this quaint little village. But that's what caught her attention. There were no muggings, no people getting stabbed or shot, no thugs to do the muggings and the stabbings, just regular, peaceful people who went about their day. It might as well be another world to Yuki. Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice._

" _Excuse me, miss, may I ask for your name please?"_

 _Yuki turned to the direction of the voice. It belonged to an elderly man with a cleft chin. He was short and had a cane. He wore yellow framed glasses and a yellow coat and had a hat with red stripes on it. He had a kind looking face, but despite that Yuki habitually asked in a forward, mannerless way, "Who wants to know?"_

" _Now don't take that tone with me," the old man said while scowling. "I merely asked for your name."_

" _I-I'm sorry," Yuki said while blushing, knowing she was being rude. "My name is Yuki. I'm sorry for my tone, sir."_

" _Quite alright, dear," he said kindly. "You're not from around here are, though?"_

" _You can tell?"_

" _Aside from a few obvious differences, I've just never seen you before, and as mayor I should know everyone in my own village," he declared._

" _You're the mayor?" Yuki said with surprise._

" _Mayor Woop Slap, if you want to be specific," Mayor said with a wink. "So I'm guessing you came from a different village than?"_

" _Not exactly," Yuki started. "I came from a different island with Master Lilia."_

" _Master… Lilia? You don't mean our Lilia, dou you?" Mayor looked shocked._

" _She seems pretty famous in this village," Yuki noted_

" _Well… yes, but that isn't really the point," Mayor said. "What is it with you and calling her "Master Lilia," if you don't mind my asking?"_

" _Master Lilia is going to be my teacher," Yuki explained. "She's taken me in as her "main disciple" as she puts it."_

" _Oh, so she's… never mind." The mayor seemed to have more to say, but she didn't press it. When he finished talking someone yelled, "Pirates!"_

" _Pirates?!"_

" _They're here?!"_

" _We have to hide the children!"_

" _We really need a better way to warn people that pirates are coming," Mayor sighed. "People panicking will only cause a worse disaster."_

" _Shouldn't you be more worried, sir," Yuki asked._

" _It will be fine, I think," Mayor assured her._

" _Right, Master Lilia is here," Yuki said excitedly. "Not to mention Mister Rizen and Miss Nagika are also here!"_

" _Well, yeah, they do seem to be the best people for the job right now," Mayor agreed. "But you should probably look away. Lilia's fights aren't something a girl your age should see."_

" _I agree with you, but I've already seen her fight," Yuki choked. "Master is very brutal."_

" _Agreed," Mayor Woop Slap said solemnly._

 _Within the next few minutes, they saw a dark pillar of energy sprout out into the sky like a geyser, then they heard the agonized screams of the pirates begging for mercy as Lilia was no doubt giving them the worse beating they've ever gotten. After a few minutes the screaming stopped._

" _Well that ended as quickly as it started, didn't it," Mayor mused to lighten the mood._

" _Yep," Yuki choked. She flinched when she saw Lilia fly towards them in her hybrid form, the descending right in front of them. The already tall and terrifying Lilia seemed even taller and more terrifying in her hybrid form, though, in some ways, even more beautiful. "H-Hello, Master."_

" _So you were here, huh," Lilia said. "Did you see my fight?"_

" _No, but I heard it," Yuki said._

" _Oh. I see you've met the Mayor," Lilia said as she noted the Mayor. "Hello again, Mayor."_

" _Good to see you again, Lilia," Mayor Woop Slap replied. "Don't you think you went too far? I mean we could hear the screams from all the way over here."_

" _You don't mess with a ladies hair," Lilia muttered as she fingered her beautiful and long black hair. "Anyway, Yuki, come to Party's Bar with me, I want to introduce you to my son and my niece and nephew."_

" _You have a niece and nephew?" Yuki asked, feeling surprised._

" _Yes, they are my little sister's kids," Lilia explained. "Actually they're twins and the same age as you."_

" _Luffy and the twins are here? I thought they'd still be up in the mountains," Mayor said._

" _Apparently he got into an argument with Ace and came down here to blow off a bit of steam, then Ren and Shauna came down here to make sure he didn't get hurt," Lilia explained. "But Anyway, Mayor, you want to come with us to see them?"_

" _I would, but I have to finish some important business of mine, but I'll see you all when I'm done," Mayor Woop Slap explained._

" _I see, take your time than. Come on Yuki," Lilia said as she reverted back into her normal form and grabbed Yuki by her wrist, the dragged her along. Not long after, they arrived at place called Party's Bar. When they walked in, Yuki guessed that most of the customers must've left because of the pirate attack or today was a slow day. There were only five other people in the bar and most of them seemed too young to be guessed by their pale faces and the way they flinched when Lilia walked in, that they had seen her brutally beat the invading pirates._

" _Hey, kids," Lilia greeted._

" _Hi, Aunt Lily," a raven haired boy and girl said in unison, they sounded a little shaky._

' _They must be the twins and Master's niece and nephew," Yuki surmised._

' _Nice work beating the pirates, Lilia," a green haired woman said._

' _She must be that Makino woman Master was talking about from before.'_

" _Hey, Lilia," a tall, dark curly haired, muscular teen wearing nothing but an open yellow coat, an orange hat, and shorts said forcefully._

' _Who is he? He looks too old to be a twelve year old, so I guess he's not Master's child, then that means…."_

" _Hi, mom," said a young boy wearing a strawhat. Yuki's eyes immediately fell upon him._

' _So he's Master's son,' Yuki realized._

" _Aunt Lily, who is she," the young girl asked, pointing at Yuki._

" _Oh, right, let me introduce you all," Lilia said as she gestured to the twins. "Those are the twins and my niece and nephew, Shauna and Ren," then she gestured green haired woman and dark curly haired boy, "that woman is Makino, the owner and barmaid of this bar, and he's Ace. Our relationship is bit hard to explain."_

" _You could say that again," Ace grumbled, then flinched when Lilia shot him a look._

" _Finally, but not leastly, is my cute and adorable son, Luffy," Lilia continued as she gestured to the last person, the boy with the Straw Hat._

" _Mom," Luffy groaned in embarrassment when his mother called him "cute and adorable". "You're embarrassing me."_

" _Well that's your fault for being born with that adorable face, now isn't it? Oh, wait, I guess it's my fault for passing on my genes to you." Lilia joked,making Luffy groan even more and the boy known as Ace snicker. Yuki looked at her master with a look of confusion. It was unusual, if not unheard of, to see her tease or joke with anyone other than Miss Nagika, but she guessed that's just how a mother would act with her child, though she wouldn't know since didn't have a mother of her own. Lilia put a hand on Yuki's shoulder and finally said, "This is Yuki, I've decided to take her on as my main disciple."_

" _Your main disciple," Makino repeated in shock. "You mean like Reisha?"_

" _Reisha?" Yuki said in confusion._

" _I haven't seen Reisha-Onee-san in a long time," Luffy said good naturedly, making the teen known as Ace and the twins, Shauna and Ren, look at him quizzically._

" _Yeah, kind of like her," Lilia said with an annoyed frown, as if the topic of this "Reisha" person was a sore one._

" _Master, you had another student before me?" Yuki asked in the tone of a curious young girl, not a future marine._

" _Yes, but that was a long while before your time, so put it out of your mind for now at least," Lilia said evenly. Yuki obeyed without question. She'd never disobey her master. "Anyway, say hi to everyone, you're being rude."_

" _Yes, maim," Yuki complied, then bowed to everyone respectfully. "Hello everyone, my name is Yuki. I hope we can all get along from now on."_

 _To Yuki's displeasure, the people in front of her were silent. For a brief moment, she wondered if she had done something wrong, after all, her experience actually interacting with other people was spotty at best. The silence was broken when they started laughing. Yuki's face illustrated her confusion._

" _Sorry, sweetie," Makino the barmaid said after her laugh. Her smile made Yuki appreciate her beauty and graceful appearance. "But you don't need to act so formally with all of us. If you are going to be Lilia's student, then that practically makes you apart of our family."_

" _Um…" Yuki wasn't sure of what to say._

" _Yeah, I agree with Miss Makino," Shauna said joyfully. "You are our friend now, so you can relax."_

" _Every once in awhile, you say the right thing, sis," Ren said teasing, making his twin bop him on the head._

" _I always say the right thing, you jerk," Shauna yelled._

" _Ow… that hurt, monster girl," Ren moaned as he rubbed the new bump on his head. "Anyway, I hope that we can be friends." Ren then looked at Yuki with a lustful eye. "Maybe, more than friends, if you want."_

" _Ignore him," Shauna said as she elbowed him in his ribs. "He's just a pervert wannabe."_

" _Don't call me that!" Ren shouted._

" _Uh…." Yuki was now even more lost._

" _I think what those two are trying to say," Ace began with warmhearted grin, which Yuki found a bit surprising since up until now, Ace had seemed rather standoffish. "Is that, since you're now that woman's student or whatever, you don't need to put on any formalities. Basically, just be yourself."_

" _Ace… isn't any good with words," Ren said._

" _I got to agree with you there, bro," Shauna nodded. "That was really awkward. You should leave speeches to someone smarter than you, Ace."_

" _You two shut the hell up!" Ace snapped. "You guys are just as bad!"_

" _Um…?" Yuki's confusion did not end._

" _Sorry, this is more hectic than I'd thought it be," Lilia said apologetically. "Luffy?"_

 _Lilia's son had ran up to Yuki excitedly and, without hesitation, said, "I'm Luffy, let's be friends."_

" _As you can see," Lilia said as she laughed a bit. "My boy is quite forward and demanding. I'm not sure where he gets it from."_

' _Probably from the same woman who asked a girl she barely knew to become her disciple_ _ **one hour**_ _after they met,' Yuki thought. She gave a quick once-over of Luffy. Up close, Yuki could see that she that she was just a bit taller than Luffy (although his strawhat might have added an inch or two) and he had a babyish face, although that wasn't a bad thing to her. Aside from their raven black hair color, she didn't see any discernable similarities between him and her master, then she saw it. They had the same eyes. The eyes that held a thousand stories behind those alluring black eyes, although his seemed, for lack of better words, weaker, which was probably because he was so young._

 _Yuki then noticed that she was staring a bit too hard at him, but, at the same time, she was compelled to keep looking, as her face felt warmer. He was cute to her._

" _Hey, are you okay?" Luffy asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out her thoughts. "Your face is all red."_

" _Huh… yeah I'm… fine," Yuki said as she shook her head, and ignoring her master's playful giggle as she watched the two younger kids. "So, hi, Luffy. Like Master had said, I'm Yuki, just Yuki, so you know. And I'd really like to be your friend, since, you know, I'm going to be your mother's student, it would be better if we got along."_

" _Cool," Luffy said happily. "You're as nice as Reisha-Onee-San."_

" _Thanks and you know…" Yuki began nervously. "I hear you're a year younger than me, so, if you want, you can consider me your… onee-san."_

" _That sounds good," Luffy said with an ear-to-ear smile. "Well, then it's great to meet you, Yuki-nee."_

" _Hearing you call me that makes me really happy… little brother."_

* * *

And that was how Yuki met her first love and began her life as Lilia's main disciple. As for how she started seeing Luffy as a lover instead of a little brother, that was story for another day.

"It's kind of embarrassing thinking back on it," Yuki said to herself as her cheeks reddened(which was kind of hard to see because of her black feathers). Not more than a minute later, Yuki felt four familiar presences closing in on her; her master, the twins, and… Luffy. In the next second, they came into sight and Yuki sped up towards them. "Master Lilia! Ren and Shauna! You guys are… not horrible looking…."

"Gee, thanks, Yuki," Shauna said sarcastically. Yuki couldn't help herself though. Shauna and Ren had definitely seen better days. Ren looked as though he was run over by a herd of stampeding bulls with all those bruises and obvious broken bones, plus his clothes had burn marks on his uniform. Shauna was in relatively better condition, but there were cuts on her face and body, and she poorly wrapped two pieces of uniform over what was obviously an awful wound on her arms. Both twins were on solid back lawn chairs that were no doubt created by Master Lilia's devil fruit power and were tether by at least a hundred black strings attached to the woman. As for her master… she looked the same with her devil wings and deadly aura.

"Sorry, but, wow, what happened? I flew over like half a dozen unconscious bodies on the way over here."

"Basically, Aunt Lily made us fight with Luffy's crew in a one vs many survival tournament format," Ren explained. "We managed to win, but, as you can see, barely."

"Oh." Yuki wasn't really surprised by that, it was totally something her master would do.

"Anyway, I assume you and the others finished your mission with success," Lilia asked in an official voice.

"Yes, maim," Yuki replied in an official voice. "I, Lieutenant Yuki, along with Lieutenant Rizen, Lieutenant Nagika, Lieutenant Oscar, Lieutenant Ellie, and, to a lesser extent, Lieutenant Ridge have successfully resolved the Regalaton civil war."

"We have too many lieutenants in our unit," Ren muttered, while Shauna nodded in agreement.

"So, Master Lilia, where is Luffy," Yuki asked anxiously. "I sensed his presence with you."

"Hm? He's right here," Lilia said as she gestured to her back. Yuki didn't notice that strapped to her master's back (via the black stuff that came from her master's body) was her crush, Luffy.

"He's unconscious," Yuki realized. "Master… what did you do…?"

"I just gave him a light scolding for his irresponsible behavior," Lilia explained with an evil smile.

' _What's her definition of a heavy scolding?_ ' The twins wondered to themselves.

"Aside from that, where are the others," Lilia asked, ignoring Yuki's stare.

"Like I said before, we all flew over unconscious bodies, who I'm guessing are Luffy's crew members, before so Mister Rizen, Oscar, Ellie, and Ridge went to deal with them, also Miss Nagika is at the shore waiting for our ship to arrive."

"That Nagika," Lilia grumbled. "She is going to nag me about doing this stunt, for sure."

"Meat…" The four _conscious_ people blinked when the heard the familiar moan. "Sanji give me meat…."

The younger marines suddenly started laughing. "This guy hasn't changed one bit," Yuki said in between chuckles. "Glad to see having a 300 million berry bounty hasn't changed him."

"Which one was Sanji again?" Shauna asked as she giggled.

"The blond one with the drawn on wanted poster," Ren answered as he laughed.

"Not sure why you all are laughing," Lilia said. "Everybody knows a good heaping helping of meat is great for an empty belly."

It only made them laugh harder to see yet another similarity between the mother and son. "Master, do you even realize how similar you sound to Luffy when you say things like that?"

"Well we _are_ mother and son, but you know I feel like I'm being made fun of," Lilia said as her eyes began to glow bright red. "I'm not, am I?" She added in a threatening voice.

"No, maim," the three said simultaneously.

"Good," Lilia said. "Now, let's get-"

"Where am I…?" Luffy mumbled as he awakened. "Gah! Why am I tied to mom's back?"

"I prefer to use the word strapped, dear," Lilia said.

"Mom, why are you here," Luffy asked, genuinely confused.

"Why am I here? You know why I'm here, don't you," Lilia said, confused.

' _She beat him so bad that he actually developed amnesia,_ ' the twins surmised.

"Ah! I remember now," Luffy tried to break out of the black restrains his mother conjured, but they were _very_ sturdy. "My crew, where are they? Are they alright?"

"We're about to find out, sweetheart," Lilia explained. "They are being looked after by my subordinates, at least that's what Yuki said."

"Yuki?" Luffy looked up to finally notice the gigantic black hovering next to them. "Yuki-nee? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is, or have you forgotten what I look like when I'm in my full hawk form… little bro?" It was hard to tell behind her black feathers, but Yuki was blushing.

"So you're Luffy's godfather?" Nami said in surprise. Just a few minutes ago, Nami had awoken in the middle of a _gigantic_ sand crater lying next to unconscious Zoro and Franky, and Rob, who had also begun to awaken. If that wasn't strange enough, two men, a tall good looking, dark haired man with a sword strapped to his waist, and a large mountain of a man with a gigantic hammer strapped to his back, had come up to them and asked them if they needed help. Nami and Robin tensed up when they introduced themselves as subordinates of Captain Aura D. Lilia. It didn't help that the swordsman had grabbed the two beauties of the Straw Hats by their waists and jumped what must have been a 50 foot climb out of the crater (he must've used moon bounce) without their consent. When the big man with the hammer came up with Zoro and Franky's bodies slung over his shoulders, and the swordsman explained that they had no desire to harm or arrest them and only wanted to escort them back to the shore, the ladies, reluctantly, agreed to their help; feeling it would be difficult to escape them in their current condition.

As they walked through the desert, Nami and Robin learned the two men's names were Rizen and Ridge, and Rizen mentioned he was Luffy's godfather.

"Yes I am," Rizen confirmed. "And what is your name again?"

"It's Nami!" Nami snapped. "I've told you 5 times already!"

"Sorry about him," Ridge said sincerely. "His memory is worse than a rock's. It took him twenty introductions before he finally memorized mine."

"So anyway, we'd like to take you back to shore with us," Rizen said.

"You already said that!"

"Nami, I think it's pointless to get mad at this point," Robin whispered.

"But Robin," Nami whispered back. "Is it really okay to just go along with these guys? I mean even if the sword guy is Luffy's godfather or whatever, it doesn't exactly prove he's an ally. I mean, it's not like being a relative of Luffy has given them a reason to go easy on us lately."

"I know, but we don't have much choice," Robin nodded. "I can't explain right now, but Rizen and Ridge are not men we can escape from in a half beaten condition. How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Well, the spot where she hit me is still really sore," Nami said as she rubbed her solar plexus. "Ugh… I can't believe a person who can make 50 foot crater hit me with a metal rod."

"Actually, it's an iron bo staff," Rizen said.

"Oh, sure, you can remember that, but you can't remember my name," Nami said bitterly.

"Well, anyway," Robin said. "Is there any reason for you two to help us?"

"None," Rizen said.

"Absolutely nothing," Ridge nodded.

Nami and Robin blinked. These marines were strange.

"Um, why are you two not wearing the usual uniforms anyway," Nami asked to change the mood.

"Lilia doesn't really care about formalities like that," Rizen answered. "Although she does make the lower officers wear them. Does that answer your question, Naki?"

"It's Nami!"

"Pretty close, though," Ridge humored. "He's called Reggie, Ricki, and even Ribbit before he finally learned my named."

"So, Saint Swordsman," Robin began. "You said you were Luffy's godfather, but exactly how did that happen?"

"...I forgot."

"You forgot?!" Nami and Ridge shouted together.

"Can I assume that it was Luffy's mother who asked you to be his godfather?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think that's right, maybe?" Rizen said. "She, Nagika, and I did travel a lot together before this whole navy gig."

"Is that so?" Nami said. "Wait, who's Nagika?"

"My fiance, and Luffy's godmother, also she's Lilia's best friend."

"Really? Then she must be as crazy as her friend."

"The opposite actually," Ridge interjected. "She's certainly no ordinary lady, I assure you, but she's a lot, well, sainer than the captain."

"Nagika… yes, I've heard stories of her," Robin said mostly to herself. "Well, that's three members of the Demonic Six, so where are the three?"

"You seem to know a lot about our unit, miss," Rizen noted. "Who are you anyway?"

"Robin," she answered. "I've told three times already."

"Demonic Six?" Nami said questioningly.

"They are the top six fighters of the Demon Unit under their captain, Aura D. Lilia."

"That's us in a nutshell," Ridge said lightly. It was actually kind of impressive how upbeat he was while having to carry both Zoro and the even heavier Franky over his shoulders, plus he was carrying Zoro's three swords on his waist. "I'm ranked 6th, by the way, and Rizen here is 2nd best."

"2nd best, huh," Nami said. "Are Ren and Shauna apart of this so called "Demonic Six"?"

"Nope."

"Oh," Nami said, feeling a little surprised that there were monsters even stronger than a girl who can make giant craters just by swinging a staff. "So, who's number one?"

Before anyone could answer, a familiar groan was heard. "Ugh… where are my swords?" Zoro's eyes widened when he realized that he was slung over Ridge's shoulder, then he pushed himself off and Ridge made no effort to stop him. As Zoro clumsily landed on the sand, Nami and Robin went to him.

"Easy, Zoro," Nami said with concern. "You're in really rough shape."

"Indeed, you're most likely in a worse shape than the rest of us," Robin nodded. "Your ribs must be in pieces. If you move, you'll cause internal bleed from multiple vital organs, and, in the worst case scenario, you'll die."

"Robin!" Nami squealed.

"Where are my swords?" Zoro asked, making Nami hit him over the head, leaving a large bump.

"That's all you can say?!"

"You mean these," Ridge said as he held all three of Zoro's swords in his one giant hand, then tossed them by Zoro, who carefully picked them up. "There you go."

"Someone, explain," Zoro said as he glanced between the two new faces. Nami and Robin exchanged glances.

"Let me start at the beginning," Nami sighed.

"Oh a beautiful angel has descended upon our lands," Sanji declared dramatically as Ellie looked over him.

"How dare you say that!" Ellie said insulted before smacking Sanji on his head.

"I can't believe he called her an "angel"," Oscar said with equal disgust.

"Um, is that a problem," Usopp asked as Oscar gave him and Chopper a look over.

"Well, yeah," Oscar snorted. "We're the _Demon Unit_ , so calling us "angels" is kind of-"

"WWWHHHAAAAT!?" Usopp and Chopper screamed, interrupting Oscar. "You guys are Apart of Luffy's moms crew!?"

"Guess we never did introduce ourselves, did we?" Oscar said as he laughed a bit.

"We thought you were nice people here to help us," Usopp squealed.

"But instead you are here to arrest us," Chopper cried.

"Ahh… it only makes sense that a beauty like you would be working for Lily-san," Sanji said poetically, then he coughed up blood. "Blegh!"

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted in concern.

"Careful," Ellie warned. "You're very badly injured and shouldn't move around much… and "Lily-san"? You don't mean our captain, Lilia, do you?"

"Oh, yes, _Lilia_ ," Sanji continued his dramatics. "I heard her glorious name from that not so great _Ren_."

"Ren? Oh, right, he calls Captain Lilia 'Aunt Lily'," Ellie realised. "Word of advice, you shouldn't call her that." Ellie added morbidly.

"Enough about that! What's your purpose, cause if you're here to arrest us, I warn you, I have 80 million men on my side!" Usopp lied proudly.

"You do?! I didn't kno!," Chopper, gullibly, believed every untrue word of that shameless lie.

"That is such a lie," Ellie said dryly.

"She found me out!" Usopp squealed.

"That was a lie!" Chopper was genuinely shocked.

"Too bad, I wanted to fight 80 million men," Oscar said disappointedly.

"Anyway… we aren't going to arrest you _unless_ our captain orders it,", Ellie said. "Also you guys were only fighting Ren? If the captain just wanted to arrest you, she would've just bombarded with our soldiers like usual, and why was it just and Ren and you guys here when the rest of the ship is still on the sea, and why is there a talking reindeer here?"

"I ate the Human-Human fruit," Chopper answered casually.

"Basically, your captain made us fight Ren, and made our friends fight that Shauna girl," Usopp summarized. "She all, but made it into one big survival tournament."

"Wow. And apparently our leaders are mother and son," Ellie humored.

""Apparently"? You don't really know?" Chopper asked.

"No, not really at least. My friends and I just learned about it a couple hours ago. I'm guessing your captain never told you either?"

"No," Usopp answered. "He never really tells us anything about his family."

"Huh? Well, anyway, We all should head to the shoreline, where our ships are, at least I think your ship is the one with the sunflowers figurehead, right?"

"It's actually a lion," Usopp said. "But, wait, how can we be sure you're not going to just arrest or us or worse when you take us to our ship?"

"You can't, but you don't seem much of a choice, besides in your guy's condition, can you really escape us?" Elli said calculatively, making Usopp even more wary of their help.

"Usopp! How dare you be suspicious of such a beautiful lady- Gaah!" Sanji coughed up blood in the middle of his rant.

"Sanji!" Usopp and Chopper squealed in fear and shock.

"We need a doctor!" Chopper wailed frantically.

"You're the doctor," Usopp reminded.

"Even if he is a doctor," Ellie said calmly. "Can you really help him without _any_ equipment?"

"I… can't," Chopper admitted, depressed. No way he could treat someone in Sanji's condition without some of his medical supplies.

"Ahhh," Sanji sighed in his usual bliss. "How fortunate I am to be cared about by such a wonderful lady! I do wonder how I came to deserve such a blessing!"

"You guys should hurry," Oscar said. "He seems to have brain damage."

"He sounds like Ren, now that I think about it," Ellie noted.

"No he's always like that," Usopp said dryly.

"No medicine can cure him," Chopper said bleakly.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just go," Ellie said as she scooped up Chopper and Usopp by their waists.

"W-what are you doing," Usopp said frantically.

"It'd be too slow to just let you two walk on your own. _MOON BOUNCE!_ " Ellie exclaimed as she leaped into the air and jumped on the sky at a rapid speed, much faster than any of the CP9 agents Usopp and Chopper had seen at Enies Lobby. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to say before, but I'm Ellie."

"I wanted to be carried by her," Sanji whined, as the three faded into the distance.

"Stop complaining," Oscar said bitterly as he lifted Sanji up on his shoulder. He had no desire to be doing this, but he had already come this far and Ellie would probably get mad at him for not following through. "I'm Oscar by the way. _MOON BOUNCE!_ " At speeds equal to Ellie, Oscar leaped into the air and went to the shoreline.

"So you're Luffy's godfather?" Zoro asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, and what is your name," Rizen asked for the fifth time.

"Zoro. So, you're Luffy's godfather," Zoro asked for the sixth time.

"ENOUGH!" Nami screamed, pulling at her hair. "You two have been asking the same thing for the past ten minutes!"

"You know, I wonder if all master swordsmen are wrong in the head," Ridge said, equally annoyed.

"I find it amusing," Robin said with a small smile.

"You would," Nami said dryly. "Anyway, Zoro, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be walking? I mean, you were in the worst condition of any of us."

"It's fine," Zoro grunted as he limped forward. "She just broke a few ribs is all. Dang, she sure can hit." Zoro added in a mutter.

"Yup! That girl is a cut above the rest, I can assure you as her teacher," Ridge said with pride.

"You taught Shauna," Nami said, shocked.

"Well, I guess it'd be more accurate to say I tutored her more than actually teaching her," Ridge explained. "Rizen here is the one who taught her the basics, but I taught her the move that created that big hole in the ground."

"So you're the one I can blame!" Nami screamed, smacking Ridge over the head.

"Oww!" Ridge rubbed the big bump that was now on his head. "Don't go blaming me for all this, it was the captain who made you guys fight each other, not us. We weren't' even here. Dang you hit hard." Ridge added, rubbing his head. "Do you have any idea what it's like to always reap the consequences of your psychotic captain's insane orders?!"

"Yes, yes we do." Nami and Zoro said dryly.

"W-well I guess you guys would understand since the captain's son is your captain, but since I've never even heard of the kid, I wouldn't even know."

"You mean Lilia doesn't even mention she has a son?" Robin inquired.

"Nope. Come to think of it, she hardly talks about herself at all. I wouldn't even know she had a sister if Ren and Shauna hadn't joined the unit."

"Her sister is Ren and Shauna's mom?" Nami asked. "That makes her Luffy's aunt, doesn't it?"

"Well that's how it usually works, ain't it," Ridge replied. "Although, it's not like I've ever met the woman."

"Hold on, if you taught Shauna, then why doesn't she use a sword to fight?" Zoro asked. This guy used a sword, so why didn't his student?

"Rizen here is well versed in all types of weapons, but his preferred choice is the sword," Ridge explained for his partner.

"As for why I didn't teach Shauna the sword, well… let's just say if there's one thing thing Lilia and her sister have in common it's how protective they are over their kids. Lilia's sister nearly tried to kill me when I attempted to teach Shauna how to use a blade," Rizan explained with a hollow smile. "And when I tried to teach Luffy, Lilia she… Lilia she… She.. Lili-AAAAAHHH!" Suddenly, Rizen dropped to his knees, grabbed at his hair, and started screaming very loudly and fearfully, startling the Straw Hats.

"What's wrong with him?!" Nami exclaimed, her heart racing from the sudden scream.

"He's remembering one of Captain' punishments," Ridge explained excitedly. "This happens to all of us from time to time."

"What happens?!" Nami and Zoro exclaimed.

"Rizen! Rizen! Get ahold of yourself!" Ridge yelled in a commanding voice after running to his friend, not even noticing he dropped Franky. "Go to your happy place. Nagika, swords and weapons, good sake! Hurry!"

"This… is disturbing…" Nami gawked at the strange scene. "How horrible is Luffy's mom with her punishments?"

"I have heard of cruel the She-Demon can be, but this…" Robin actually looked amused at the thought. "She certainly seems different from our captain."

"Sake and swords are my happy place too," Zoro mentioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?! Nami screamed.

"I'm… I'm fine now," Rizen sighed as he slowly got up. "Sorry, it's just that Li-"

"No! Don't think about it, you fool!" Ridge shouted loudly. "It will only make you suffer!"

"You're right, thank you," Rizen said tiredly.

"No problem, man," Ridge dismissed. "I remember when… GAAAAHHHH!"

"Ridge! Go to your happy place!" Rizen ordered and shook Ridge rapidly. "Alcohol and oranges! Alcohol and oranges! Alcohol and oranges!"

"Very different..." Nami sweat dropped, suddenly feeling thankful that Luffy wasn't like his mother.

At this point, Franky had finally regained consciousness only to see a very large man crying into the sky while another man was comforting the other man. "How long was I out?"

* * *

"Finally, they've arrived," Nagika said to herself, as the marine ship approached the shore. It had taken longer than Nagika expected for the ship to finally arrive. Haki didn't seem to be very accurate for time related decisions it seems. A couple minutes later, the ship docked onto the shore and stair were dropped. The first to come down was… what was his name again? Jack? Jim? Tom? Well she knew he was the best sniper on the crew.

"Hello, soldier," Nagika greeted.

"You forgot my name again, didn't you, Lieutenant Nagika?" He whined.

"Of course I didn't… Jeff?"

"It's John!"

"Sorry."

"Out of the way! Out of the the way!" A giant, yellow fishman came tumbling down the ship stairs. He was Tom. When he ran, he bumped into Nagika, nearly knocking her over. This could be the worst mistake he'd make today.

"Tom… I'd love to hear your reason for bumping into me," Nagika's eyes glew red and a dark red and a dark aura surrounded her.

Tom yelped. "S-sorry Nagika… I just got excited over that ship over there. I saw it through the port window and was disappointed when the captain snagged it away."

"That ship? What's so special about it?" Nagika asked after taking a few breaths. "You know, besides its unique appearance."

"What's so special about it?! You aren't a shipwright, so you can't see that this ship is made from head to toe with Adam Wood!"

"Oh, that's a rare wood, right? It's the strongest type of wood there is." Nagika was underwhelmed. "You got arrested because you made Gold Roger's ship using Adam Wood, right?"

"Correct. I'm surprised a pirate crew would be able to get it. It's very expensive. Maybe it was stolen?"

"I hope not. It would break Lily's heart knowing her son became a thief."

"Yeah, it sure- WHAT!?" Tom's jaw dropped to the ground, along with John's. "The captain doesn't have kids! It's impossible!"

"I'm getting tired of telling this story," Nagika sighed. "Yes she does. He's a pirate. No, he's not bad. Ask her yourself if you want to know who the dad is. Do you get all that?"

"Um… no."

"Good."

"Nagika! So you all have returned." Nagika inwardly groaned at the voice of their doctor, Kureto. The very tall and very old man man walked down the steps. He wore a black leather jacket and black leather pants. Despite his old age, the elderly looking man was quite spry. "Explain why we all head to go completely off course to a _desert island_. I hate sand!"

"I don't know old man, I wasn't even here when this all happened," Nagika explained, more than a little annoyed. "I wasn't even here when this all happened."

"Who're you calling old!" Kureto yelled. "I'm only 141 years old. Wait, you being here means the rest of you finished the mission, right?"

"That's right."

"So where are the rest of the Demonic Six?"

"They went to find Lily and the other people she brought the other people she brought here," Nagika answered.

"You mean the pirates, I assume. I don't understand why she just didn't arrest them then and there," Kureto complained. "Who are they anyway?"

"The Straw Hat Pirates," Nagika answered.

"Who?" John, Tom, and Kureto said in unison.

"Wait," Nagika blinked. "Don't' you guys look at the new wanted posters over 300 million?"

"Nope." All three of them said, making Nagika hit them.

"Ow…" All three of them groaned.

"You idiots!" Nagika roared. "There are only a handful of rules to follow in this unit and one them is to memorize all the bounties 300 million and above! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, maim," all three of them moaned dejectedly.

"You know, you shouldn't treat the elderly so roughly," Kureto said, rubbing the bump on his head."

"I thought you weren't old?" Nagika asked.

"I am old when I need to be," Kureto told her cheekily.

"Pathetic," she sighed. "As for who the Straw Hats are… they're a group of pirates who are regarded as quite the annoyance to the World Government."

"Really?" Tom became intrigued. "What did they do?"

"Their first big campaign was defeating the ex-warlord Crocodile, who tried to take over the country of Alabasta awhile back, but the official credit went to the marine on the scene over there. The World Government wouldn't want people knowing that someone from their system was defeated by a pirate who was trying to protect a country from said person, you know?"

"Figures," all three of them said dryly.

"Their most recent actions really got under the Government's skin," Nagika continued. "They attacked and defeated Enies Lobby."

"What?!" Tom was shocked.

"But the most amazing thing about them is that Straw Hat Luffy, the crew's captain, is our captain's son."

3, 2, 1.

"WHAT?!"

"Why are you two surprised," Nagika asked Tom and John. "I just told you two this a minute ago."

"That doesn't make it any less shocking," Tom exclaimed.

"You guys are hopeless," Nagika sighed, then she looked to the other direction. "Oh, look Oscar and Ellie have come back and they've brought friends."

"I don't see anything," John said.

"Me neither," Tom said. "I'm telling you, that haki stuff is amazing. Wait, don't change the subject. How can our captain have a kid?"

"She hooked up with a ma-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" The three of them slumped down into depression.

"A long life truly is unfortunate," Kureto said sadly. "You only meet a woman as wonderful the captain once and now I find out she was taken before I had even got a chance."

"Short or long, if no one remembers your name then that is an even worse existence," John said gloomily. "Lilia is the only person who didn't make me feel like a nobody, granted she forgot my name as much as everyone else, but she treated me better than anybody else."

"I was going to rot in Impel Down, but then a beautiful heroine came and whisked me away from that hell," Tom said depressingly.

Nagika could only say one thing. "Eh?"

"Nagika, I'm here," Ellie had appeared in a blur of speed carrying a reindeer thing and a long nose man in her arms. "I need the doc to look over some guys and Oscar is coming with another potential patient… what is with those guy?"

"I'm not sure…" As Nagika said that, Oscar appeared with a blonde man on his back.

"Sanji!" The long nosed boy and reindeer thing cried out.

"Hey, guys," Sanji waved from Oscar's back.

"Sup, everybody," Oscar waved. "Yo, Doc, I brought a patient for you check out."

"Hey, Oscar, let me ask you something," Nagika said suddenly with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, maim?" Oscar stood attentively.

"How do you think Lily has a son?" Nagika asked.

"That was sudden," Ellie said.

"Oh, I think I know now. He's adopted!" Oscar said this with the utmost confidence. "I mean, there's no way that there's a man out there who can handle our captain."

"That would make more sense," Sanji said, getting off of Oscar. "That woman was way too gorgeous to be related to Luffy."

"Well, you both are wrong," Nagika said. "Luffy is one hundred percent Lily's son… or fifty percent. However genetics works."

"No!" Oscar and Sanji slumped down into depression. "Impossible… Not fair…"

"Eh?" Ellie went.

"My thoughts exactly," Nagika said. "Looks like you have some competition for Oscar."

"Hmph, like he ever had a chance with the captain, child or no child," Elli said, annoyed.

"Sanji is more of a pervert than even I thought," the long nose said dryly.

"I don't understand the big deal about Luffy being his mom's son," the reindeer thing said innocently.

"It's an adult thing."

"Ellie, who are these guys?" Nagika asked.

"I think they're apart of the captain's son's crew," she explained.

"Is that so?" Nagika looked down at the two pirates with impassive eyes. "Tell me your names, please."

"I-I'm Usopp," Usopp stuttered.

"I-I'm Chopper," Chopper stuttered.

"Chopper?" Kureto began to rise from his depression

"I am Lieutenant Rem Nagika," she introduced. "I am also the godmother of Monkey D. Luffy."

"What?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"You are Luffy's godmother?!" Usopp was hysterical.

"Why does everyone yell," Nagika groaned.

"Godmother?" Sanji rose up and got a good look at Nagika, then he, predictably, went into love mode. "What a gorgeous woman!" Sanji dashed to her. "So you are my beloved captain's godmother, eh? Ah, yes, you truly look like the maternal type. I would just love if you- AH!"

Nagika smacked Sanji in his chest, making him go down in agony. "You shouldn't move so recklessly, you're badly injured. Probably some broken ribs. Kureto, check all three of them out."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded lazily.

"And the rest of you," Nagika began. "Get off the ground! It would've been hell even if you did get to be with Lilia!"

"Oh, to be cared about by such a woman," Sanji sighed blissfully. "I'm truly blessed."

"Did that guy receive brain damage or something," Ellie asked Usopp and Chopper.

"No, he's just insane," Usopp said dryly.

"While you're being treated," Nagika looked at Usopp and Chopper. "You guys can explain what has happened here while all of us were gone."

The scary look in her eyes made them immediately answer. They explained how Lilia, who they called, "Luffy's mom", made them (the Straw Hat Pictures) fight Ren, who these three fought, Shauna, who had to fight four other members of their crew, and Lilia, who took Luffy with her.

"Well," Ellie said after a moment of silence. "That's one way to discipline your kids, I guess. As expected, the captain has a unique style of parenting."

"Unique my a**!" Nagika said in a dark undertone. She started stomping forward, passing the depressed Oscar.

"She seems angry," Usopp whispered.

"Oh, she is," Ellie backed up a bit. "I suggest you get ready for a show."

"What do you mean-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT WOMAN!?" Nagika roared so loudly that no one would be surprised to hear that they heard it back in Water 7, interrupting Chopper. She swung her right arm with so much incredible, inhuman power that she created an air slash that blasted right through the sand and it rose so high it went straight to the sky! It continued forward and easily destroyed a hill of sand and keep on going. Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji were left open mouthed.

"She just destroyed an entire mountain of sand!" Usopp yelled, feeling frightened.

"She's so strong!" Chopper gasped.

"She's so beautiful when she's angry," Sanji sighed.

"You're a complete dunderhead!" Usopp yelled at Sanji.

"That's Nagika for you," Ellie said cheerfully. "If it were me, I'd only be able to destroy part of that mountain of sand."

"This a whole unit is full of monsters," Usopp said as he trembled.

"W-what's going to happen to us," Chopper said, also trembling.

"You three," Nagika said. "Hurry up and get treated."

"Yes, maim!" Usopp and Chopper scrambled to their feet.

"Okay, you three… eh, where's the other one?"

"Over there," Usopp said dryly as he pointed to Sanji, who was flirting with Ellie.

"He's the flirtatious type, I see," Nagika said. "He and Ren, would've gotten along."

"No, they wouldn't have," Usopp and Chopper said together.

"Hey you, the reindeer thing," Kureto waved his hand towards Chopper, who turned to face him.

"Me?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, you," Kureto said as he walked to Chopper. "You're name is Tony Tony Chopper, right?"

"How do you know my name… oh, right, my wanted poster," Chopper realized sadly.

"Wanted poster? What did a doctor do to get a wanted poster?" Kureto wondered.

"How did you know I was a doctor?"

"Because I am Kureto, older brother of your teacher, Kureha."

* * *

It was explained to Franky what had happened after he was knocked out. After that, Ridge realized that they were moving far too slow and told the Straw Hats that he and Rizen would carry them, but they were reluctant to be carried by two marines, so Ridge and Rizen forcefully grabbed the four injured rogues and immediately used Moon Bounce to speed up their trip.

"Hey! Put me down, now!" Nami demanded as she and Robin were slung over Rizen's shoulder.

"Hey, relax, lady," Ridge demanded. He had Zoro and Franky slung over his shoulder. Zoro attempted to struggle, but his injuries held him back. "This is a quick ride to your ship. Enjoy it."

"Yeah, this is real enjoyable," Zoro said sarcastically.

"I don't mind, but…" Franky glanced. "I can't believe you lost to Shauna, bro. I knew she was strong, but to think she was that strong is impressive."

"Yeah she was, but next time, I will win," Zoro stated.

"Hopefully, you won't get a next time," Rizen said. "This whole… whatever was just one of Lilia's whims."

"Her _whims_ nearly got us killed," Nami seethed.

"Shauna's no killer, and neither is Ren," Rizen said. "They were just doing what their captain/aunt ordered them to do, so I hope you don't hold it against them."

"Well, we can at least understand what it's like to have to follow unreasonable demands from your crazy captain," Nami muttered.

"Even if the kid is her kid, I doubt he's half as bad as his mom," Ridge said.

"I'm curious, what is this Lilia really like," Franky asked.

"Well, despite a few quirks, she's a really a great woman, no one's better," Ridge said with pride. "I owe my whole life to her. She saved my brother and I from Impel Down."

"Impel Down?!" Nami, Zoro, and Franky Shouted together in shock, while Robin's eyes widened.

"Yeah, my brother and I were infamous criminals before joining up with Lilia. Our parents died when I was a kid so we had to resort to piracy to eat. Over time we even started a crew and became more well known. We never killed anyone, but we did rough people over whenever they tried to resist. After a while we got bounties and that's when things started to go south for us."

"Marines and bounty hunters started to attack you, I presume," Robin said.

"Yup. You're as intelligent as expected, Nico Robin. Anyway, we managed to fight off the navy and bounty hunters for about a year, until we had the misfortune of encountering… the Demon Unit…"

"That must've been rough," Rizen said. "Guess I wasn't there at the time."

"You were the one who fought me! Urgh, well we tried to escape, but Lilia commands her ship well, so we could never get away. When we realized that escaping wasn't an option, we decided to take the fight to them." Ridge paused for a moment and shook his head. "Biggest mistake ever. We managed to find out that the highest ranking officer was only a captain and a woman, so we thought it would be easy to beat them, but…"

"But Aura D. Lilia was no ordinary lady, was she?" Robin interjected. "Even from when she was just a rookie officer, it was said her strength surpassed that of an average captain."

"You said it best, Nico Robin," Ridge nodded. "We had beaten other captains and commodores and even a couple of rear admirals before then, so we got pretty full of ourselves, except for my brother, who had heard a few stories about captain before then and let me tell you, they were not child friendly. Anyway, despite what we had heard, we were about to raid their ship, but they beat us to the punch. The captain, Rizen, and Oscar had forced their way onto our ship. Just three people vs our one hundred. Ww honestly thought they were suicidal, but we were wrong. To make a long story short, Rizen kicked my butt, the captain beat my brother, though I didn't actually see the fight, and the rest of our crew fell in an instant. Our crew which had won so many battles, lost to a mere three marines. Funny, don't you think?"

The Straw Hats took a moment to analyze the huge marines tone. He didn't remotely sound bitter. On the contrary, he sounded amused and nostalgic. It was confusing, but understandable. How many times had their own captain done exactly what his mother did to Ridge's crew to his own enemies? Nami and Robin understood more than most how surreal such a thing looked. Who would've thought, after 8 years of oppression, a tiny crew of four or five would utterly crush a tyrannical and powerful crew of fish men? Who would've guessed that a three year plan to overthrow an entire nation would be stopped by a rookie pirate who, at the time, only had a thirty million berri bounty?

"After our loss, the crew and I were sent to Impel Down. Terrible place, if you kids ever get unlucky enough to get caught and sent there, I don't know, kill yourself."

"Kill ourselves?!" Nami shouted incredulously as Zoro, Robin, and Franky became stone faced.

"Don't give the pigs in the World Government the satisfaction that you suffered," Ridge pressed. "I was only there for two days, but they pushed me to near death during that time."

"Aren't you a marine, so doesn't that mean you work for the government?" Franky said with a dark tone.

"I maybe a marine, but I am only loyal to the captain and my comrades and no one else," Ridge said proudly.

"But to tell us to kill ourselves…" Nami said.

"I'm just saying that death is better than that place."

"Still, you were once a pirate set to rot in Impel Down, but now you're a marine," Zoro started. "How'd that happen?"

"The captain got my brother and I out," Ridge grinned.

"But she was the one who put you in there in the first place," Nami pointed out. "So why would she get you out?"

"Why indeed…" Ridge said distantly. "It was 8 years ago…."

There was a long, awkward pause. The Straw Hats were waiting for him to speak, but he never did.

"And?" Nami was the first to ask.

"And what?" Ridge said.

"What happened 8 years ago? Why'd Luffy's old lady save you from Impel Down?" Franky asked.

"You kids don't want to hear that boring story," Ridge chuckled.

"We kind of do," Nami said.

"I don't," Zoro said. Although, he refrained to say how annoying he thought it was to not finish a story after starting it. "But what happened to the rest of your crew? They in your unit too?"

"No. Lilia did indeed get them out of prison, but had them spread out to join the units of other marine friends of hers."

"Really? And you guys were okay with something like that?" Nami asked, thinking she would hate to be separated from her crew, her friends.

"Lilia said they weren't strong enough," Ridge answered without hesitation.

"What?" Nami was shocked to hear that Luffy's mother would use a reason like that to refuse people onto her ship… then again if Luffy was asked by someone who he didn't like wouldn't he reject them? Of course, there was Robin, but she was a special case.

"It may have seemed like an unkind thing at the time, I certainly thought so, but we are usually stationed in the New World and that isn't such an easy place to be in. Pirate or marine, if you're weak you're dead. Like it or not, it was either prison life in Impel Down, die like fish food in the New World, or live as marines. Plus, it's not like I never get to see them again. I see them all the time and they're actually quite happy their lives. And it would be pretty unreasonable to cram a hundred new members on our little ship."

"How did she even get permission for you and your crew to get out of jail?" Franky asked. "I mean, a captain doesn't tend to have that kind of authority, right?"

"You may not have _noticed_ , but the captain isn't an ordinary captain," Ridge said as if that explained everything. "She's had more than a few offers to move up the ranks, but she always rejects them. There's not a doubt in my mind that she'd be an admiral by now if she had accepted her promotions."

"Is there a reason she declined moving up the ranks?" Robin inquired.

"She just likes the name captain," Rizen smirked.

' _What a simple reason,_ ' the four Straw Hats thought together. Hearing this story made them see a bit more of Luffy in his mother, or maybe it was the other way around.

"As for how she got us out, while I'm not sure about the ifs and buts, all I know is that the captain worked out a deal with the higher ups to get us out so long as she takes responsibility for us."

"Seems to me that Aura D. Lilia isn't as cruel as the rumors and stories make her out to be," Robin said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ridge said grimly. "When I reunited with my brother after leaving Impel Down he was covered in bandages, had five broken ribs, a shattered knee, and a cracked skull… the captain is a truly good person, but she is also a true sadist."

"Ridge, we should probably move out of the way," Rizen said in a slightly worried tone.

"Why- oh… got ya," Ridge nodded, making the pirates a bit confused.

"What are you- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Nami screamed as she and the others saw a an impossibly large blade of air ravaging through the mountains of sand like a hurricane through houses. Rizen and Ridge immediately jerked out of the air blade's path and allowed it to pass them harmlessly and watched it .

"What... was that…?" Franky wondered aloud.

" _That_ was my fiancé's work," Rizen explained. "Guess she found out about Lilia's little stunt."

"Your fiancé… oh, the woman who's Luffy's godmother," Nami realized as she and her crew mates gazed at how the gigantic blade of air left behind nothing but a frighteningly deep, black canyon. It made the the huge hole Shauna had made look small. "She must be really strong."

"She is strong in more ways than one," Rizen said with a grin.

"She has to be strong, she and Rizen are the only ones who can control the captain," Rodge said.

"I can calm her down from time to time, but it's Nagika who can really keep Lilia on her leash, "Rizen explained. "Being friends since they were young girls has it's pros and cons, you know?"

"Such power and range," Zoro whispered. "It looks like it would go all the way to the other side of the island…"

"It could, but it will stop once it gets to where Lilia is," Rizen said.

"But Luffy's with her!" Nami exclaimed.

"If that thing hits them, it will cut them clean in half, no it would reduce them to a bloody stain," Robin said calmly.

"Don't say that!" Franky and Nami shouted.

"Well… I wouldn't worry," Rizen shouted. "This happens all the time."

* * *

"Yuki-onee-san, that hurts," Luffy complained, as Yuki the giant black hawk continued to peck the restrained boy.

"Good, do you have any idea how mad I am at you," Yuki scolded in between pecks. "How could you just leave me- er- home without telling me- er- master?"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea," Luffy said as he endured his older sister figures powerful pecks."

"You know, isn't Yuki's beak just a morphed version of her lips," Ren said suddenly.

Yuki's pecking slowed.

"You're right, Ren," Shauna said. "So, basically, Yuki's been kissing Luffy for over two minutes now. Wow, Yuki, I wish I had that kind of courage."

Yuki stopped pecking. Despite her pitch black feathers, Yuki's blush could be clearly seen. "M-Master, I swear that wasn't my intention! Besides, whatever they are originally, my beak, for right now, is a _beak_ and nothing else!"

"Yuki," Lilia said darkly. She had remained silent for the duration of Yuki and Luffy's reunion.

"Y-yes, Master…"

"I'll forgive you for now, but in the future I won't tolerate any form of sexual harassment on my own son, understand?" Lilia's eyes glew bright red.

"Ye-yes, Master…" Yuki said dejectedly.

"What's sexual harassment?" Luffy's asked.

"When you're older," Lilia answered automatically.

"You always say that, but I'm older now," Luffy pouted childishly.

"More importantly, there's something I want to talk to you about, Luffy," Lilia said in a serious voice. "It's about your father."

There was long silence, before Ren spoke the question that was on all four of the teenagers's minds. "We've never heard of Luffy's dad…"

"Luffy, Garp told you about your dad, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know, mom," Luffy inquired.

"He used a transponder snail to tell me he met with you a few days ago. He's kind of the reason we're reunited now."

"Great…" Luffy groaned.

"So he told you Drago is your dad, I assume."

"That's what Grandpa said."

"Funny, 'Dragon' is the same name as the world's most wanted man," Shauna said.

"That's my husband," Lilia said lightly. The three other teenagers needed a second to process this new bit of information.

"WHAAAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Why do you guys always shout?" Lilia asked, rubbing her head.

"The most wanted man in the world is Luffy's dad?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"The revolutionary leader is Master's husband?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"That would mean Dragon is our uncle!" Ren realized.

"Dragon is my dad?!" Luffy shouted.

"You already knew that!" The other three shouted at Luffy.

"I wanted to join in," Luffy laughed.

"B-but, Master… how?" Yuki was unsure of what to ask.

"How? Really Yuki, you of all people should know the how, considering your strange obsession you have over my child."

Yuki's cheeks went red and she unconsciously looked at Luffy, who was oblivious to the meaning behind his mother's words. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"Anyway, Luffy, I heard that your father saw you off at Loguetown, that true?"

"That's what grandpa said, but I didn't actually see him. All I heard was a voice."

"That, so," Lilia paused for a moment. "Was there a powerful gust of wind?"

"Yeah, there was! It was really sudden. It was a mystery wind."

"So it was him," Lilia whispered. "Isn't that just typical, he leaves saying it was for Luffy's sake, but then goes and appears before him all of a sudden without even introducing himself. What a little… I need to hit something."

' _Please don't be me,_ ' Yuki hoped. Suddenly, she saw something something fast and big coming straight towards them. A gigantic air blade that was as tall as a giant was hurdling straight at them. "What is that?"

"That's one of my moves, but it's way more powerful than anything I can make," Ren analyzed.

"Looks like Nagi sent me a present," Lilia grinned evilly. "I'll accept it with a closed fist."

"I think you mean 'open arms'," Shauna corrected.

"I said what I said," Lilia said as as the black substance took shape in her hands to form a pitch black sword. " **Demonic Weapon: Sword!** " Lilia swung with almost all of her power. " **Demonic Technique: Black Slash!** " A wave of black as large as the air blade was created by Lilia's swing and it clashed with Nagika's Tempest Slash. The two attacks exploded on contact causing the sand to blow away in every direction. The four teens had to cover their eyes to avoid getting the sand in their eyes. unfortunately for Luffy, his arms and legs was restrained at the moment so he could only close his eyes. When the dust cleared, a huge hole that was so deep that it made the one Shauna made look like a little dent in comparison was created.

"Whoa, that was one Aunt Nagika's attacks?!" Luffy was starry eyed. "She's so cool!"

"Hey, I was the one who countered her attack!" Lilia hated it when Nagika got more admiration from Luffy than her. She was his gosh darn mother for pete's sake! "Though, I meant to do more damage than that."

"That hole looks bottomless," Shauna sighed. "Why is it that every island we go to gets destroyed?"

"Say the girl who made a gigantic hole not too long ago," Yuki said teasingly.

"Hey, that swordsman left me no other choice," Shauna claimed.

"Swordsman? Oh right, my crew!" Luffy remembered. "I need to get them."

"I'm guessing they were those unconscious bodies me and the other flew over," Yuki surmised. "Don't worry, Rizen-san, Ridge, Ellie, and Oscar got to them and probably took them to your ship by now."

"Oh really, thanks, Yuki-nee," Luffy thanked. "I haven't seen Uncle Rizen in forever, but who are Ridge, Ellie, and Oscar?"

"They're my subordinates," Lilia answered.

"I've never met mom's crew before," Luffy mentioned. "What are they like?"

"What are they like?" Shaun repeated then began to think.

"What are they like…?" Ren began to think with his arms crossed.

"They are…" Yuki paused and thought to herself. The three of them seemed to be thinking of rather unpleasant memories.

"Unique…." The three said in unison.

"That aside, let's get back to the previous topic," Shauna said. " _Dragon_ is our _uncle_?!"

"Since he's my husband and I'm your aunt, then yeah, he is," Lilia answered nonchalantly.

"But… how… why didn't you tell us, tell Luffy," Shauna pressed.

"Garp made me promise not to tell Luffy until he was ready," Lilia sighed, then glanced backwards to her kid. "He didn't want you to know, because he feared you would hate yourself."

"Oh, like how Ace always acted like a big baby whenever someone mentioned his dad," Ren realized.

"Yeah, kind of like that," Lilia nodded. "Not that it ever mattered, you probably never heard of Dragon before your grandpa mentioned it to you, did you, Luffy."

"Nope," Luffy said. "But why did he leave you, mom? Did you scare him away?"

' _Is he trying to get himself killed?!_ ' The three young marines thought in unison, but, to their surprise, Lilia only giggled.

"I'm not sure where you get it from, but you really have no sense of drama, sweet heart," Lilia said light heartedly. "Probably a quirk that idiot Garp gave you."

' _Master always seems so much more kinder with Luffy than with anybody else,_ ' Yuki thought. ' _It's because he's her son, of course, but is it so much to ask that I get a little kindness too? She can bully that_ _ **other girl**_ _as much as she wants, though._ '

"I guess," Luffy laughed.

"Laugh it up, kiddo," Lilia said darkly. "You're going to get the rest of your punishment once we get back to the shoreline."

"What?!" Luffy wailed. "But I thought I was already punished when you beat me up before."

"You were punished by Master and aren't unconscious for two day," Yuki wondered. "Come on, Luffy, she's your mom. You should know that one of her punishments will leave you traumatized for at least a week, maybe more."

"Like I was going to forgive you for leaving the island without telling me just like that," Lilia muttered.

"Ren, Shauna, you got to save me!" Luffy begged.

"Sorry, cous, but we're powerless against Aunt Lily, you know that," Ren said, then he started tearing up. "I'll do my best to send you as many good vibrations as I can. Be strong, Cousin Luffy!"

"Oh no, my cute little cousin is going to experience the worst hell on the entire planet," Shauna was actually crying into her hands.

"I'm the one who wants to cry," Luffy whimpered.

* * *

 **And done! Wow, that was the longest chapter I have EVER written. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who Tom is. And I hoped I revealed a bit more about Lilia's character and her similarities to Luffy. I hope I was able to give you a slightly better insight on the members of the Demonic Six.**

 **Read and review please.**

 **Warp Writer out!**


	15. Tom and Franky

**Hello again my beloved readers. I have returned! My first update of 2017! In this chapter we learn of the shocking and unknown truth of Franky's past. And we start to learn a bit more about the woman Known as Aura D. Lilia.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Tom and Franky

"Wow, you're a mess," Kureto said as he examined Sanji. "Three broken ribs, more than a dozen deep cuts, and a cracked leg not to mention a fried leg. A normal person would take months to completely recover from this kind of damage, but you look like the strong type, so I'd say you need a week of rest."

"You," Sanji said after a moment of silence. "Seem different from that old hag."

"I guess I am," Kureto shrugged. "Kureha is a psychotic witch."

"I still can't believe you're Doctorine's older brother," Chopper said. "I knew she had a brother, but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you."

"And I never thought you were actually real," Kureto said.

"Huh?"

"I kind of thought the little brat finally went senile and made you up as a way to escape loneliness," Kureto admitted. "Can you blame me? I mean, I read in her letters that she had an apprentice, but who would seriously believe that someone out there took a talking blue-nosed reindeer on as a student?"

"He's got a point, you know," Sanji nodded.

"That aside, who would've guessed that Chopper's teacher's brother would be here?" Usopp said with a hand on his head. "And in Luffy's mom's crew of all places. It's almost laughable! Haha-OOF!" Usopp held his his stomach.

"I'd suggest you keep your laughing to minimum," Kureto said. "Your two's injuries aren't nearly as bad as blondy over here, but you should still take it easy for awhile."

"Got it…" Usopp groaned. Then he noticed someone looking at the Sunny, that big yellow fishman named Tom… For some reason, that name sounded vaguely familiar. "Why is that guy looking at our ship?"

"Tom?" Kureto said. "He loves top quality ships. He's a shipwright, you know?"

"A shipwright, huh?" Usopp said to himself, now putting his thumb and index finger on his chin to illustrate his thinking position. "Tom the shipwright…"

"What's up Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"It's just… Don't you feel that you've heard the name Tom before?"

"Tom's not exactly an uncommon name, you know," Sanji said. "You're probably just imagining it."

"Tom the shipwright?"

"Well," Sanji began to think. "I have to admit that does sound somewhat familiar, but I'm not sure why."

"Hey, excuse me," Tom the fishman approached the three of them. "You guys are apart of the Captain's kid's crew, correct?"

"Yeah, that's us," Chopper answered.

"That means you can tell me where you got that amazing ship," Tom said, pointing his thumb at the Sunny.

"You mean the Sunny," Chopper asked.

"It's called the Sunny? I knew the figurehead was a sun."

"Our shipwright built it. He's really good _and_ he's a cyborg."

"A cyborg? And I thought our group had weirdos. What's his name?"

"It's-"

"Hey, you guys," Nagika called, interrupting Chopper. "Rizen and Ridge are back and they brought company. Get ready for more patients, Kureto."

"I got it," Kureto muttered.

"Hey, miss," Chopper said to Nagika. "I don't see anything. How can you tell that someone's coming?"

"Haki," she answered, only making Chopper more confused.

"The game?"

"The skil. Oh, and I'd suggest you take a few steps back, lest you want to get sand in your eyes."

"What?" Then out of nowhere something- or someone- fell out of the sky and caused sand to blow Chopper and Nagika's faces, although Nagika seemed unphased by this, but Chopper was coughing profusely.

"I warned you," Nagika said somewhat teasingly. As the dust cleared, six figures were revealed. Rizen carrying Nami and Robin in a kind of romantic fashion, and Ridge, carrying Zoro and Franky in a rather crude fashion. Chopper cheered at seeing his four friends again, while Nagika scowled a bit at the sight of her fiancé carrying other women. She knew it was innocent, but a woman had to keep her man on his toes. "Honestly, Rizen, we haven't even gotten married yet and I'm already seeing you with your arms around other women."

"Hey, don't even," Nami blushed a bit, while Robin didn't react. "Wait a minute, are you Luffy's godmother?"

"The one and only," Nagika said with a little flare. "Well, Lily actually wanted to make more people the godparents, but decided that she'd just stick with one per child. But she never had any other children. Kind of sad, really, Luffy is so adorable. I can only imagine what more of him would be like."

"Er..." Nami had nothing to say to that. More of Luffy is something that the world isn't ready for.

"I have to agree with that," Robin said. "That would be very cute."

"And Nico Robin," Nagika said with a stoic expression. "Of all places, you end up on my godson's crew. What are the odds? You know, if this was any other situation, you'd be arrested on the spot, but since you're on Luffy's crew, guess you're safe."

"I suppose I should be grateful then," Robin said. "Of all the marines in the Navy, your unit has the best reputation."

"Aside from that," Nagika looked at Rizen dead in the eye. "Put these two girls down before I cut your head off."

"G-got it, babe," Rizen obeyed as Nami and Robin got down from the tall man.

"Am I… being ignored," Ridge spoke.

"Hey, Ridge, didn't see you," Nagika said offhandedly.

"Sometimes I gotta wonder what it takes to be in the center of attention for once," Ridge said in a mopy tone as Zoro and Franky got off of him.

"Didn't take you for an attention seeker," Zoro said.

"You have to be-" Franky was about to do his signature pose, but then stopped abruptly and looked stunned when he saw a yellow fishman, who looked old and had a big bushy white beard. Said fishman looked at Franky with an equally stunned expression. Both men looked liked they had seen ghosts.

"Franky," Zoro said with concern. Everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"Tom, what's up," Kureto asked in concern for his comrade.

"I remember now…" Usopp whispered.

"What do you mean," Sanji asked.

"Things are going to get heavy."

Tom limped to where Franky was in a zombie-like fashion, like he had seen a ghost. Franky limped to him in a similar way. Everyone remained quiet, not sure what to make of this.

"Ridge! Rizen! You're back! Did you bring the Captain's son with… you," Ellie came running in cheerfully, but then she too felt the mood. She saw Tom and another person and immediately sensed the tension between them. "Kureto-san, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he said.

"What's going on with Franky and that Fishman," Nami asked anybody.

"I wonder," Nagika muttered. "That guy's name is Franky? Then that means he's…" Nagika smirked. "I guess blood is more than just a liquid."

"Could that guy be…" Ridge whispered.

"Tom… is that you," Franky asked hollowly.

"Franky… can it really be you," Tom said hollowly.

"I thought you were dead," they both said.

"I-I don't understand!" Franky roared. "They sent you too Enies Lobby! Why are you out?!"

"I-I saw you get hit by the sea train all those years ago," Tom said in a shaky voice. "I thought you were killed… because of me!"

"Franky…" Chopper whispered.

"I need to step in here," Nagika muttered as she moved so fast she teleported right above Franky and Tom. The young looking woman slammed both much bigger men with her arms as easily as slamming a ball and pinned them down.

"Hey…!" Franky shouted.

"Nagika…!" Tom shouted incredulously.

"Both of you need to calm down now!" She said threateningly. "Neither of you are in your right minds right now, so just wait for Lily, she'll be able to explain everything."

"But-" Both men attempted to speak, but Nagika didn't Iisten.

"I said _wait_ for the captain," she hissed. The darkness that surrounded Lilia also started oozing out of Nagika and started to move in a controlled path. The black substance split into two parts and wrapped around Tom and Franky's wrists, binding them like rope. Then it went to their faces and covered their mouths like duct tape.

"Mph! Mph!" The two of them tried to speak, but couldn't make an audible word the black material sticking to their mouths.

"Sorry, but I'll have you two restrained until Lily gets back here. For now, just focus on calming down," Nagika ordered. Both men made sideways glances at one another, then sighed, accepting Nagika's terms. "And you, green hair!" Nagika jerked her head at Zoro, who flinched. "You can act tough all you want, but anyone with eyes can tell that you're badly injured, so go get treated already."

"...Right," Zoro conceded. "Chopper, if you wouldn't mind."

"S-sure, but," Chopper glanced at Franky. "What about Franky?"

Zoro looked at the crew's most recent addition. Franky looked back at him, implying to just let things be. "It's a bit rough, but that woman's way is effective. Let's just do what she says for now."

"Good, Kureto, please help treat them," Nagika requested.

"Y-yeah," Kureto said halfheartedly as he looked at Tom.

"It really isn't any of my business," Ridge spoke up. "But in my experience, Nagika has always been effective in situations like these, so for now you should listen to her. And if it's of any consolation, I know how you feel. Tom doesn't usually act like that."

"Chopper, for now let's just get treated," Robin spoke in a soft tone. "You too, Nami."

"Right," Nami nodded weakly. She didn't know what to say in this situation and still didn't know what to say. The four of them walked to where Sanji and Usopp were. "Hey guys."

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Oh, how I missed you- OOF!"

"You just killed the mood!" Nami shouted after smacking Sanji over the head. Though, she admits that she wanted the mood to be "killed". She started to worry when she saw Sanji grip his chest. "Hey, I didn't hit you that hard, did I?

"No, this is that darn Ren's fault," Sanji muttered.

"So you got your butt whooped, huh," Zoro said. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"What about you, eh," Sanji roared. "Look at Nami and Robin. And you let this happen. What a disgrace. And you better have not hurt a hair on Shauna-chan's head!"

"What'd you say, worthless cook?"

"You heard me, pathetic-"

"Would both of you calm down and get your treatment?" Kureto jumped in. "None of you are in any shape to be arguing!"

"Chopper can treat us," Nami assured.

"You feel up to it, kid," Kureto asked Chopper. "Your injuries aren't the worst, but no shame in wanting to take it easy, especially when there's someone else who's willing to do the work."

"I want to help my crew mates," Chopper said determinedly.

"My sister raised a good student," Kureto smiled.

"Sister?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Oh yeah, this is Kureto, he's Doctorine's older brother," Chopper introduced.

"Eh?!" Nami and Zoro went wide eyed.

"He's that witch's brothers?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"And he's on Luffy's mom's crew?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Isn't that an interesting coincidence," Robin said in an amused voice. "Our captain seems to have inherited more than just blood from his mother."

"Yeah," Nami said softly as she glanced at Franky. "What was up with Franky?"

"That fishman is Tom, Franky's shipwright teacher," Usopp revealed.

"What?"

"You can't be surprised," Usopp said. "I know Franky mentioned him at least once to all of us. Apparently, he was arrest several years ago and was executed, but now he's here, alive."

"How is that-" Nami remembered the story Ridge told them about how Luffy's mom had he's rescued him, his brother, and their crew from Impel Down, and if she did that for them, then she must've been able to do that for other prisoners. She looked at Zoro and Robin. They were thinking the same things. Franky must be thinking along the same lines.

"Look, just have your injuries nursed," Kureto pressed. "Just wait for the captain to sort everything out. She's always got things in control."

' _So, that's Franky, huh?_ ' Kureto thought to himself.

"You sure do have a lot of loyalty towards her," Robin noted as Chopper started to give checkups to everyone. "Seems like more than just typical superior and subordinate relationships. It seems like everyone we've met in the Demon Unit has genuine feelings of love for Lilia."

"Well… she's just the kind of woman you want to go the extra mile for, you know?" Kureto said, making the six Straw Hats think. The way he described his loyalty to Luffy's mom was kind of like how they felt about Luffy.

"We get it," Nami said in understanding. "Still what's taking Luffy so long?"

"I've never sensed him before, but I know the captain is coming here with Ren, Shauna, and Yuki are flying here right now with one other person," Ellie said, coming from out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"Where did you come from," Nami asked irritably as her heart raced.

"Ellie, stop doing that," Kureto yelled at the young woman. "I don't need a heart attack at my age."

"Sorry, doc," Ellie said.

"Oh, Ellie-chan!" Sanji swooned. "I'm so happy to- gah!"

"I keep telling you to not move around!" Kureto yellow.

"You're Ellie?" Nami asked.

"That's right, red, or I guess orange would be more appropriate," Ellie greeted her.

"Hey, don't give people nicknames when you've just met them," Nami warned as she touched her own hair. She never thought of her orange colored hair as something to be embarrassed about, but between Shauna calling her Citrus Scalp and this new girl, she was starting to feel a bit self conscious.

"No need to get self conscious," Ellie said, picking up on Nami's insecurity. "Your hair's pretty."

"Yes, beauty recognizes beauty!" Sanji exclaimed, then gripped his chest in pain.

"Must I repeat myself?" Kureto sighed.

"Anyway, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji, nice to see you looking better," Ellie said kindly.

"How do you know them," Zoro asked.

"Ellie and another guy named Oscar took us here," Chopper explained.

"Thanks again for that," Usopp said.

"No problem," Ellie waved dismissively.

"So you're Ellie, eh, the one they call the Demon Unit's Wonder Girl," Robin said with intrigue.

"Ugh," Ellie groaned. "I always hated that nickname. I always hoped I'd get a more edgier alias like Captain Lilia's."

"You'd want to be called a _demon_?" Nami asked the older woman.

"Of course!" She replied wholeheartedly. "Ever since I was a young girl, all I've ever wanted was to rise to Captain Lilia's and Nagika-san's level of greatness… unfortunately that plane of existence is still a long ways away from me."

"You really seem to admire her," Nami said. "All of you do."

"I noticed that as well," Robin said. "Your feelings seem to be less of your typical superior and subordinate and more like-"

"Familial," Ellie guessed.

"Not exactly how I was going to word it, but yes," she nodded.

"Well, the Captain is someone you can't help but love," Ellie said softly.

"You're brainwashed, all of you," Nagika said as she approached them.

"Nagika-san?" Ellie was surprised to see her. "Weren't you pinning down Tom and that guy a minute ago?"

"They're big boys," Nagika dismissed. Franky and Tom were a distance away, bound and restrained with their backs forcibly turned to each other. "They can lay around, bound and gagged, without disobeying my orders." She glanced at the Straw Hats. "Although, it is quite a surprise that you guys have Tom's apprentice on your crew. Guess Luffy and Lily share the same tastes."

"You knew that Franky and that guy were master and student?" Nami said. "Then doesn't that mean you could explain this whole… everything?"

"I could, but I won't," she said. "That's Lily's job, mine is just to set things up. It is a leader's responsibility to act as ambassadors for their subordinates."

"But Luffy doesn't act like that at all!" Nami couldn't help, but blurt out.

"He'll grow into it, I'm sure," Nagika dismissed, then, as if just noticing Nami, she scanned the younger girl with her eyes. "Hey, have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Nami said.

"Hm, you have orange hair…"

"Why does everyone here have to talk about my hair like it's so weird?!" Nami complained as she held said hair.

"Calm down, I was just thinking that I should know someone with hair like yours, but I can't remember why," Nagika said, thinking about it.

"Oh," Nami said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"That power you used to restrain Franky and his teacher, it looks a lot like Luffy's mom's power."

"Well… let's just say that we're not called the Demonic Six just for show," Nagika said mysteriously.

"Ok…" Nami was still curious and didn't find that to be a satisfactory answer, but refrained from pressing the issue. She was more curious about something else. "Your name is Nagika, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then were you the one who sent that huge air blade at us?"

"Oh, you saw that?" Nagika was nonchalant. "Yeah, that was me. I copied it from Ren-kun, actually. I call it Giant Tempest Slash."

"So it was you!" Nami shouted angrily and then was about to smack Nagika, but the older woman disappeared like she faded away, shocking Nami, who stumbled. Nagika reappeared from behind Nami and grabbed both of her arms and pressed her foot against Nami's back, making the later fall as the former twisted her arms. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You know, little girl, I've been friends with Lily longer than you've been alive, so I think I know what you and the rest of your crew have gone through," Nagika began, while ignoring Nami's cries of pain. "You do it a lot, right, angry smacks? Speaking as his loving godmother, I recognize my godson can be a little hyper, so he must make you want to beat him to a bloody pulp sometimes, no? Here's a bit of advice for the years to come, it _never_ gets better, so I suggest you choose you choose your outbursts more wisely from now on. It will just leave you with grey hairs in the future. Oh, and I apologize for almost killing you with my attack earlier." Nagika added as she let go of Nami.

"S-she… blocked Nami's attack," Usopp gaped.

"T-then she restrained her," Chopper gaped.

"Then she twisted her arms," Zoro gaped.

"All while lecturing her," Sanji gaped, then switched to love mode. "Nagik-san is so cute when she's lecturing someone and Nami-swan is so cute when she's in pain."

"All of you, shut up!" Nami screamed as she rubbed her sore arms. It didn't make her feel better when Kureto offered to treat her next.

"That's Nagika-san for you," Ellie said.

"I apologize for her, my fiancé plays rough," Rizen said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she's the only person here that can control the captain and there's a reason why," Ridge said, also appearing out of nowhere. "She's probably one of the strongest women in the world."

"Where'd you two come from?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"Excuse us for being here," Ridge muttered bitterly. He scanned the pirates present with his eyes. "So, this is everyone on the captain's kid's crew?"

"Apparently," Nagika shrugged.

"You know, a thought has just occurred to me," Ridge said. "I don't know what the captain's kid even looks like."

"Neither do I," Ellie said.

"Nor I," Kureto pointed out.

"Me too," Rizen said.

"Yes you do!" Nagika yelled after pulling out a wanted poster from inside her shrine maiden's outfit. "This is him."

The marines looked at it with undivided attention. They looked at it hard as if trying to find the meaning to a work of art. Suddenly, Oscar appeared out of nowhere, startling the Straw Hats, and studied the poster with them. Tom was also trying to get a good look t his captain's son's bounty.

"That's…" Ridge began.

"That's…" Ellie began.

"That's…" Kureto began.

"That's…" Oscar began.

"Mmph…" Tom's voice was muffled, but most likely said "that's".

"So unexpected!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

"Wow, that beach really is far," Lilia commented as they continued to fly at a leisurely pace. Luffy, at this point, had stopped crying and was prepared to face whatever wrath his mother would throw at him. Ren and Shauna had begun to bicker about the amount of injuries they had gotten and which of their opponents were stronger and which of their fights was tougher.

"Oh come on, I had to fight four guys," Shauna said. "I obviously had a tougher fight."

"I had to fight a guy with burning legs and now my ribs are broken," Ren countered.

"I had to fight a guy with three heads!"

"I had to deal with a sniper with explosives!"

"I had to dodge bullets and lightning!"

"There was a reindeer with transformations!"

"There was woman with multiple arms and there was a cyborg!"

"Luffy! Who's strongest on your crew?!" They yelled at their cousin.

"Um… I don't know," he answered.

"Well, who's stronger. Black Leg-"

"Or Pirate Hunter?"

"I don't know. They're both strong. Probably the two strongest fighters on my crew… but I think Shauna had a the hardest fight. Fighting Zoro along with Franky and Robin is a tough fight." It was safer to agree with Shauna in these kinds of situations.

"Ha!" Shauna smirked.

"Hmph." Ren pouted.

"But it was good that it was Shauna that fought Robin and not you, Ren," Luffy continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked.

"It's just," Luffy looked like he was thinking of something unpleasant. "Robin plays rough…"

"Eh?" Shauna said. Surely, if she wasn't moving around so much, she would've been ensnared by that woman's strange power, but calling her rough didn't sound right. If anything, Devil Child was a careful type of fighter like Ellie-san and Aunt Nagika.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"W-Well, you know Franky?"

"The cyborg, right?" Shauna said.

"Yeah, him. He's the most recent member and he was really rebellious about joining, not really sure why, so we stole his underwear-"

"You did what?!" Yuki, Shauna, and Ren exclaimed.

"Oh, no, I think he called them speedos."

"That's not the point!"

"Anyway, he chased us across the whole city-"

"He chased across an entire city in broad daylight with any pants or anything to cover up?!"

"Yeah, now stop interrupting. So, we lured him to where he built our new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and he was still saying he wasn't going to join, so Robin… crushed his balls!"

"WHAT?!" Ren burst. "How could she? So, he's not a man anymore?"

"No, they survived, but barely," Luffy said morbidly.

"By crush, you mean with her devil fruit power?" Shauna asked unphased, which Luffy confirmed. "Not a bad way to convince a guy. Maybe I'll do that to my next opponent."

"Are you crazy?!" Luffy and Ren roared.

"Hey, I've always wondered, does it really hurt as badly as they," Yuki asked innocently. "I mean I know it's a man's most sensitive area, but…"

"Are you really asking that?" Ren looked at her incredulously.

"You're pretty innocent for a student of mine," Lilia said. She had been silent and uninterested in Luffy's story. "You know, hearing you name Nico Robin made me remember something important."

"What's that, mom," Luffy asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Lilia said.

"...Mom," Luffy said, suddenly sounding bashful. "Could you let me off?"

"Up here? When we're thousands of miles up in the sky?"

"No, I just mean on the lawn chair thing." Luffy was still strapped to his mom's back, his entire body restrained like on a lab table.

"Why? It reminds of back when you were a little kid," Lilia said fondly. "You and I used to take walks through the forest and towards the end you'd always get tired as I'd piggyback you back home just like this, flying in the sky."

"That'd sounded completely normal until the end," Yuki muttered to herself.

"But it's embarrassing," Luffy whined. "My crew mates will laugh at me."

"If they do, I'll just lop off their heads," Lilia smiled darkly.

"No! Don't lop of their heads! Please!" Luffy begged hysterically.

"Oh, you're so easy, sweetie," Lilia giggled innocently. "Obviously, I was just joking."

' _Was she…?_ ' The three young marines wondered to themselves.

"Oh, looks like we've arrived," Lilia said. It was hard to tell at this distance, but it looked like they could see the shoreline. Wanting to waste no more time, Luffy's mother increased her speed by a few miles per hour and eventually descended onto the sandy floor. ' _I have to remember to kill that Nagi-chan for firing an air blade at me._ '

* * *

A few minutes earlier

"What do you mean, unexpected?" Nagika asked after seeing the reactions of her comrades when seeing her godson's wanted poster.

"Look at him!" Ridge demanded. "He's smiling like a doofus!"

"That's my godson you're talking about!" Nagika exclaimed. "I think it's a cute photo."

"Should a pirates poster really be 'cute'?" Kureto asked.

"Well, I guess what we're trying to say is that we were expecting captain Lilia's son to be a bit more intimidating and more like…" Ellie said, the image of a hulking, brute popped into everyone's minds.

"Lily-chan will kill you thinking that, you know," Nagika sighed. "Look, this is Luffy. Lily-chan's son, so deal with it!"

"Should we say something," Nami whispered.

"Remember how surprised we were when we found out that Luffy's grandfather was Garp," Robin whispered back. "They're probably feeling the same way."

"Hey, it's the Captain," Ellie pointed at the sky.

"Is that a giant hawk?" Usopp asked. Like he said, flying closely with Lilia was an enormous black hawk.

"That's Yuki," Kureto said. "She ate the Bird-Bird Fruit: Hawk Model, so now she's a hawk woman."

"Oh," Usopp said, unphased. It's not the first time he saw a devil fruit.

"Are those lawn chairs," Chopper asked.

"The captain's power lets her make anything in any form."

"How cool!" Chopper's eyes sparkled.

"It's Ren," Sanji snarled.

"And Shauna," Zoro growled. "Speaking of which, Love Cook, I heard you got your butt kicked by that flirt."

"Oh, don't even go there," Sanji yelled. "What about you, Mosshead? You had better not have hurt a hair on Shauna-chan's head!"

"Love Cook… I lost," Zoro admitted shamefully, throwing Sanji off.

"Yeah… I lost too."

"You guys…?" Usopp began.

 _Crash!_

Lilia and company descended flashily, creating a huge cloud of dust the covered the entire shore. Everyone coughed profusely.

"' _Cough! Cough!_ ' Why'd she crash like that," Ellie coughed.

"Because she's an attention whore," Nagika said, not coughing at all.

"I'm back," Lilia announced.

"Captain!" Her subordinates, minus Nagika, said happily.

"Why did you land so hard?" Shauna asked.

"It makes an entrance," Lilia answered.

"Yeah, a painful one," Ren moaned.

"Can I get off now?" Luffy asked, still strapped to his mother's back.

"Hm, oh yeah, sure, sweetie," Lilia nodded. The black straps converted to gas and faded away, allowing Luffy to be set free.

"Master, wait for me!" Yuki begged fly down, quickly.

"Lily-chan!" Nagika was angrily stomping over to her friend. "You… have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed. "But first, get Kureto to treat Ren and Shauna's injuries, would you? Oh, and call me captain."

"Injuries?" Nagika looked down at at Ren and Shauna, who looked worse for wear, to say the least. "My god… this is what happens when I'm gone for a week."

"So where's Kureto?"

"Right here, captain," the tall old man walked over to her, followed by Luffy's crew.

"Guys!" Luffy said ecstatically.

"Luffy," Chopper said happily. "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kureto said that anybody who fights your mom always-"

"Upupup! I didn't say anything!" Kureto insisted, covering Chopper's mouth with his hands.

"Kureto," Lilia said in a cold voice. "If you're done spreading lies about me, then get to work treating Ren and Shauna."

"Y-Yes, maim," he nodded fearfully. "Okay, Ren, Shauna, let's get a good- GOOD LORD! What the hell happened to you two?!"

"We won our fights," Ren answered.

"This is what you call winning!?"

"Hm? Kureto, what're you screaming about now?" Ellie poked her head past the crowd and gasped. "Ren-kun! Shauna-chan! What the hell happened?"

"Long story short, we won," Shauna answered. "It was a bit touch and go for a bit, but we won, Ellie-san."

"Mosshead!" Sanji roared at Zoro after seeing Shauna's arms. "How could you harm Shauna-chan?! You're nothing but garbage! Human garbage!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"Seriously, Zoro, what were you trying to do? Cut her arms off?" Nami asked incredulously. "All she did was knock us out."

"Hey, I was trying to finish a fight," Zoro retorted. "And they don't always end cleanly."

"Still…"

"Sanji, you aren't any better," Usopp added. "Was it necessary to go that far against Ren?"

"Hey, I was trying to avenge you and Chopper!"

"Yet we came out with the least amount of injuries."

"Okay, everyone, shut up!" Lilia commanded loudly, silencing everyone in earshot. "Kureto, do your job and treat the twins and anybody else who needs it… why is Tom and another guy tied up?"

"Lily-chan," Nagika sighed. "There are a lot of things I want to say to you, but, right now, you have something more pressing to deal with."

"What happened?" Nagika explained the newly discovered relationship between Tom and Franky. "Huh, funny."

"Wow, who would've guessed that Tom-san's student would be here on Luffy's crew," Ren said, surprised.

"To add to further surprise, Luffy didn't know about any of Captain Lilia's subordinates, so this is complete coincidence," Shauna added.

"You never mentioned us?" Ellie sounded disappointed.

"Like I have to," Lilia shrugged. "So I have to play mediator between Tom and his old student, huh? Well, I guess I can do something. Let's go, Luffy."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are a captain, are you not? Since one of your subordinates is involved, don't you feel it's your responsibility to be there for him in this kind of situation?" Lilia asked in a motherly

"Not really."

"Me neither, but I have to anyway," Lilia nodded. She converted the lawn chairs the twins were sitting in into two wheelchairs and separated the threads attached to her. "Kureto, I've said it twice already. You know what to do."

"Yes maim," Kureto obeyed as he and Chopper took the wheelchairs.

* * *

Lilia and Luffy went to Tom and Franky. The Straw Hats had some things they had wanted to say, but were unsure of how to say it. It was different with Garp in more way than one. When reaching Tom and Franky, she grabbed both of them and Luffy by their shirts and flew them to another part of the island. She manifested a sword to cut off the bindings on the two.

"I thought we should move somewhere more private," she explained.

"T-Thank you, Captain," Tom said nervously. There could be no doubt of why he was so anxious.

"No problem," she said. "I'll guess I'll introduce you. This is my son, Luffy. Luffy, this Tom, my shipwright."

"It's an honor to meet you, kid," Tom lowered his head to Luffy.

"Nice to meet you too, Fish-pops," Luffy smiled.

"Fish-pops?"

"And you're Cyborg Franky?" Lilia asked the one in question.

"Yeah, but enough introductions!" Franky demanded, sounding uncharacteristically angry. "I want to why my master is alive on your ship, while I thought he was _dead_ for the past 8 _years_!?"

Luffy and Tom's jaws dropped and they weren't the only ones who were flabbergasted.

* * *

Nagika had planted a Transponder Snail onto Tom when she had tied him and Franky up, so they could listen. Nami asked, "I-Is it really okay to listen in on their talk? It's private, isn't it?"

"Little girl… I want to listen," Nagika answered.

"That's such an irresponsible answer!" Nami burst out.

"I would like to listen as well," Robin said.

"Et too, Robin?" Nami sighed.

"I want to watch too!" Ellie chimed.

"Sounds fun!" Ridge agreed.

"Should be interesting," Kureto nodded. "Besides, the twin's injuries aren't so severe that I have to attend to them right away."

"What an irresponsible doctor," Ren grumbled. "Shauna and I were fighting for our lives. But I do want to listen."

"I do too," Shauna nodded. Pretty soon, every member of the Demon Unit, including Oscar and John, surrounded the Transponder Snail in a big circle, eager to listen.

"N-No one here has any sense of privacy," Nami said, appalled.

"Don't any of you have the slightest bit of decency," Yuki questioned them.

"Oh, right, I kinda forgot about that Zoan," Nami muttered.

"Man, we're really at that point where huge talking birds don't even phase us anymore," Usopp sighed. "It's kind of scary, if you think about it."

"Yuki-chan… be honest, you want to listen too," Nagika accused her.

"What?! N-No, it's not about whether or not-"

"Then you should listen," Nagika instructed, her voice sounding hypnotic.

"B-But-"

"Yuki… you're allowed to do what you want."

"O-Okay… I'll listen too," she admitted defeat.

"Uh… what just happened?" Zoro asked.

"I'm… not sure…?" Nami admitted, equally confused.

"Nagika-san, you could convince a pirate to give charity," Ellie giggled.

"You kids too," Nagika eyed the Straw Hats. Sparing you the details, Nagika easily convinced the young crew to drop their morals and eavesdrop with them. "By the way, Yuki-chan, why are you still in your hawk form?"

"Oh, right, I'm a human," she as if just realizing it. "I've been stuck in this form for three days. Stuck flying you five from place." Yuki added, glaring at her fellow Demonic Six.

"Well, we needed you," Nagika reasoned.

"But was it really necessary for me to fly you to Spa Island-"

"Shh! She's talking," Nagika said as Lilia began to speak.

"I thought we should move somewhere more private," she explained.

"Guess that's out the window," Nami muttered. Tom thanked her. Lilia introduced him to Luffy.

"Fish-Pops?" Ellie repeated.

"Luffy loves to give people he's just met funny sounding nicknames," Shauna explained.

"More like names that he won't forget," Ren mused.

"Kind of different from the Captain," Oscar noted.

"I didn't get a chance to meet talk to him since Captain Lilia dragged him with her," Ellie added. "Hm, maybe if I get him to like me, Captain will give me a raise?"

"That's such an impure reason to be friends with someone!" Yuki scolded her,still in her hawk form. Some of the other marine's eyes started to sparkle with greed.

"Besides, it wouldn't matter," Nagika said. "I'm his beloved godmother and I still get paid that meager sum."

"Nagika-san!"

"You know, I was thinking this before," Usopp started.

"But this is a weird unit," Zoro finished.

"Yeah, but enough introductions!" Franky demanded, sounding uncharacteristically angry. "I want to why my master is alive on your ship, while I thought he was _dead_ for the past 8 _years_!?"

Minus Nagika, every single member of the Demon Units eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"W-What's with this mood?" Usopp yelped.

"Are you kidding me?" Shauna said in shocked voice. "I didn't take that guy as smart, but he's a total idiot! Only Aunt Nagika, mom, and grandma can talk to her like that!"

"Well, guess you guys will be down a crewmate in a second," Ren said, his face pale.

* * *

"M-Mom!" Luffy got in front of Franky to protect him. "I'm sorry Franky yelled at you but it's not his fault! He's stupid!"

"Listen to him, Captain!" Tom begged. "He has brain damage. He knows not of what he's saying."

"Both of you, move it!" Lilia ordered and they complied. She knelt in front of Franky, who started to shake. "I… prefer to start out serious conversations with a little small talk. It eases the atmosphere a bit."

"Eh?" Tom and Luffy were dumbfounded.

"What?" Franky was confused.

"S-She's just going to let it slide?" Ellie asked, unsure.

"Wait for it," Nagika instructed.

"Oh and one more thing," Lilia said conversationally as she manifest a sword from he black energy and _chopped_ Franky's left hand. "Never yell at me."

"AHH!" Franky yelled. "S-She chopped my hand off!"

"Franky!" Luffy and Tom yelled in distress.

"She cut off his hand?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in horror.

"She's crazy!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah…" Most of the marines agreed with somber looks on their faces.

"The rumors of her brutality weren't exaggerated, I see," Robin said calmly.

"Robin!" Usopp cried. "Don't sound so calm!"

"But it was just a prosthetic hand, so it can be reattached," Robin reminded.

"Y-Yeah, but…"

* * *

"It's a fake hand, so it can be fixed easy enough," Lilia said unemotionally, unintentionally paraphrasing what Robin had said.

"Fake hand?" Tom just noticed that the hand was metallic. "It is!"

"Oh, right," Luffy remembered. "Guess I worried for nothing."

"There's a lot to worry about!" Franky yelled angrily. "It isn't easy reattaching metal to yourself, you know?!"

"Want me to cut off your other hand?" Lilia asked darkly.

"No, maim!" Franky shut up. In an instant, Lilia conjured a table and chairs for them to sit in.

"Take a seat, no need to stand," she said hospitably. Luffy and Tom immediately obeyed, but Franky was hesitant. "So, as you already know, my name is Aura D. Lilia. I was born and raised in West Blue, but about a year before Luffy was born I moved to East Blue. You, Franky-kun?"

"W-Well, my parents were pirates and one day they just left me on an island and left," he began explaining, not wanting his other hand to be chopped off.

"Hm, guess they weren't good parents," Lilia murmured. ' _Either that or there was a reason for doing something so cruel…_ '

"I remember finding Franky on Scrap Heap Island shooting cannons," Tom started laughing. "Guess his parents couldn't handle his rambunctiousness so they ditched him."

"It isn't something to laugh about, Tom," Lilia sighed dryly. "That said, Luffy was also a wild child as a kid. One time he ended up finding a melon farm near our village and endearing up eating a third of their crops. It was a real pain to clean up that mess. I ended paying for everything he ate."

"I remember that," Luffy said. "Those were good melons."

"I ended up buying a couple for myself, so I have to agree," Lilia smiled beautifully. "Franky-kun, why'd you join my son's crew?"

"Huh? Why do you care about that?"

"It's my job to know," she answered vaguely.

"Well… he didn't leave me a lot of choice and after what Robin did…"

"I heard she crushed your balls," Lilia said bluntly.

"Ahhh! You told her Luffy?!"

"Yup," he nodded. "Ren, Shauna, and Yuki too."

"Don't 'yup' me. And you told people? Did you really think that I'd want people to know about that?"

"What's the big deal? Everyone in Water 7 saw it happen."

"Everyone in Water 7 saw your balls being crushed?!" Tom laughed, clutching his stomach. "That's marvelous!"

"Stop laughing, you jerk!" Franky yelled.

"Whatever you say, maim." Tom still laughed. "HAHAHA!"

"I'm still male!"

* * *

"S-So, she actually did it, huh…?" Ren and the other men paled.

"You're a brutal one, huh," Nagika glanced at Robin, who smiled innocently.

"Like you're one to talk," Ridge joked.

"What interests me most is how Luffy's mother easily changed the mood of the conversation," Robin said.

"That 'small talk before an important talk' philosophy she has is pretty effective," Ellie said.

"More like she doesn't take the topic seriously," Nagika muttered. "But that Tom doesn't seem to take anything seriously, either."

"Things seem to be going well, right," Chopper asked.

"Yeah, but they haven't gone to the reason they're there," Nami reminded.

"But at least Franky sounds more Franky-like," Usopp added with a smile.

* * *

"Okay, since the mood has been dropped," Lilia started. "Let's get to the main topic. Why is Tom alive."

The mood deepened again. Tom and Franky stopped with their banter. Luffy looked unemotional, but looked at Franky curiously. "Tom, should I tell this story or should I?"

"I-I will tell it, Captain…" he said seriously. "I guess it started the day I was arrested by that guy."

"Spanda."

"Yeah, him. The day I saw you get hit by the Puffing Tom."

"Franky, you got hit by that sea train?!" Luffy shouted out, shocked.

"He actually got hit by a sea train?!" Nami screamed. "How did that happen?!"

"Is that why he's a cyborg now?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Guess we'll find out," Zoro said.

Franky was Stoney faced when Tom mentioned how he was hit by the Puffing Tom. The cyborg began explaining how he was so desperate to save Tom, he intercepted the train on the tracks with the intent of destroying their creation. Unfortunately, the train was so tough, it wouldn't even dent when he shot it with cannons (Franky joked that they may have been too good at being builders). As the train got closer, he was crazy enough to try and stop the train with his bare hands, which, naturally, was impossible and ended up get mowed down by the Puffing Tom. Through sheer luck, he somehow ended up on an abandoned ship and, in order to stay alive, began operating on himself on himself, but could only get his front side since he couldn't reach his back.

"Oh, so that's why he only had metal on his front," Shauna said. He would've lasted longer if hed metal on both sides.

"He's alive, so he must've done it right, but I have the desire to look over him to see if their is any problems," Kureto muttered.

The other Straw Hats were too drawn into the discussion to even comment on the two.

* * *

Tom began explaining about how Spanda came into the car where they were keeping him and began bragging about how Franky was crazy enough to try and stop the sea train and ended getting run over. He could still remember how loud Spanda laughed and how cruelly he described Franky's "death". Honestly, Tom didn't care about what he was saying, but more about how his own creation killed his own apprentice. It was the first time he hated something he built…

"Are you kidding me?!" Franky exploded, jumping up from his chair. "When the spear of my battleship pierced you and I was going to reject my own creation, you scolded me for doing so. Now you-"

"Franky-kun," Lilia smiled darkly. "At least let Tom finish his story before yelling again, okay?"

"O-Okay," Franky nodded as he sat back down, then whispering to Luffy. "How can you survive with a mother like her?"

"You're not very good at whispering, you know," Lilia said, an annoyed frown on her face, making Franky flinch.

"Anyway, they tossed me in Impel Down," Tom continued. "Level 4, I think. Awful place with weird creatures. I spent a couple days there until I…" Tom glanced at Lilia. "I met you, Captain."

* * *

 _ **Impel Down, Level 4. 8 years ago.**_

 _Lilia, along with Rizen and Nagika, we being escorted through the Level 4 of Impel Down by the warden, Magellan. He was a huge man with a devil like wings. He didn't look human at all._

" _Alright, we're here, Captain Lilia," Magellan said once they reached the door to a jail cell._

" _Thank you," Lilia nodded._

" _Try not to take too long," Nagika said uncaringly. "This place is too hot."_

" _Maybe I'll take my time," Lilia joked._

" _Okay, I don't need to tell you that most of these prisoners haven't seen a full bodied woman in_ _ **years**_ _, so you should expect a bit of harassment going in there," Magellan warned her._

" _It's fine, Magellan-kun," Lilia assured._

" _You sure you don't want us coming with you?" Rizen asked. "Not that I think you can't handle yourself, but this is the first mate of Gold Roger we're talking about."_

 _No one bothered to correct him._

" _I'll be fine," Lilia assured them. Magellan opened the door that led to a huge cell block. There had to be over a 100 prisoners. A normal person would be scared to death at the very thought of being in an enclosed space with some of the most dangerous thugs on the sea, but Lilia, being Lilia, was not. "Hello there, sorry to bother all of you, but I just need to know where a prison name Tom is. I believe his number is 20665 and he's a fishman. Any of you know him?"_

 _Naturally, the prisoners ignored Lilia's question and started getting lecherous smiles on their faces. "A woman! Oh, I haven't seen one in year!"_

" _Is she a prisoner?"_

" _Who cares! Hey babe, come over here and show us a good time."_

 _Lilia rolled her eyes as the prisoners went crazy with lust for her. Obviously, they wouldn't be too cooperative unless she tortured them a bit. But it'd be faster if she did this. She released a wave of Conqueror's Haki, which knocked out more than 90 percent of the inmates. There were only seven or so still conscious, rest of them were trembling. "Huh? I would think there would be more than a few still conscious after that."_

" _C-Conqueror's… Haki…"_

" _I-It couldn't be… hair as black as night… unparalleled beauty… a marine uniform…. Could she be… the She-Demon…?"_

" _That's what they call me," Lilia smiled sweetly. It made her even more terrifying. "So, like I was asking before, where is Tom?"_

 _Unfortunately, the prisoners were so scared, they couldn't find their voices and fell on their butts as they trembled. Lilia sighed, this was the problem with being one of the scariest women in the world. Then she noticed someone sitting in the back, a huge bodied, yellow fishman in the standard prison uniform. She could tell he wasn't unconscious, but he sat there looking defeated, making her frown. She had heard he had sacrificed himself to save his students. He did not look like the kind of man he was made out to be. But she decided to approach him anyway. The prisoners yelped girlishly as she walked forward._

" _Are you Tom?"_

" _What do you want?" He didn't look up at her._

" _It's only polite to look a person in the eyes when you talk to them," Lilia said looking down at him with a stoney face._

" _I don't want to look at a government dog," he said bitterly._

" _That may make things problematic," Lilia grinned. "Because I want you to join my unit."_

 _Tom was silent, but he couldn't deny that he was shocked at her request, but then he did something he hadn't since he had heard Frank died. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh was filled with bitterness. "That's rich! A government dog wants me to sell my soul to her. Priceless!" He stopped laughing and looked at Lilia with bloodshot eyes. "...No." He even spit at her_

* * *

"You spit at my mom?!" Luffy yelled angrily, jumping at Tom, but his mom grabbed him by the vest to keep him from moving further.

"Stop, Luffy," Lilia ordered her son. "I didn't appreciate being spit at, but that's all in the past. Right, Tom."

"Right, I didn't know what kind of person you were back then and I was angry too," Tom smiled. "Besides, I was pun… AHHHHH!" Tom gripped his head and screamed loudly in terror.

"Oh, he must be remembering a punishment mom gave him," Luffy said knowingly.

* * *

"He spat at the Captain!" Ridge shouted angrily. "I'll smash his head!"

"Not before I punch his head hard enough to make his head spin a 180!" Oscar said, equally angry. Pretty soon, every member of the Demon Unit, save for Nagika,were saying how they would make Tom pay for spitting on Lilia, even Sanji said he'd kick him so hard, his heart would stop.

"Wow, they are all really loyal," Nami was becoming a bit disturbed by this sense of camaraderie, although it was kind of sweet.

"That's natural," Yuki the hawk said. "Everyone on this unit owes their life to Master."

"Hey, your that bird was with Luffy and his mom," Nami realized.

"I'm a human, you know!" She yelled. "Oh, wait, I'm still in my full hawk form. I've been a bird so long, I started to forget my own species. Master says the biggest flaw of being a Zoan, is that you tend to become too much like whatever animal you can become."

"Really?" Chopper asked. Now that she mentioned it, he did act more human than reindeer lately, but is that so bad?

"How cute! A raccoon dog!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper said angrily. Yuki ignored him, as she began turning back into her human form. Her body shrunk, her feathers and beak retracted, and her small bird talons began changing to feet. Her human for was of a young girl with long black hair that matched her feathers, bluish eyes, and white skin. She wore a dark blue shirt under a grey jacket and wore dark blue jeans. "It feel good to be human again."

"You're gorgeous!" Sanji exclaimed, his body on fire, charging at her. "You have other worldly good looks!"

"Um… what's wrong with him?" Yuki asked, pushing him away.

"Sorry about him," Nami said after knocking Sanji out. "Sanji is very... passionate."

"It's fine…" Yuki said, observing Nami seriously. She recognized the girl as very attractive and easy to picture her being able to attract most guys. "Hey, what's your position on Luffy's crew."

"I'm the navigator," Nami answered. "Do you know Luffy?"

"Well, I-"

"If you two are done talking," Nagika interrupted. "The story is continuing."

* * *

"Sorry for that," Tom said.

"You are such a wuss," Lilia sighed.

"What does she do to these guy…" Franky wondered to himself.

"As I was saying…"

* * *

 _Lilia did not initially react to Tom spitting on her. In fact, she felt no need or desire to punish such a pathetic man. He was punishing himself enough for the both of them. Wiping away the spit with a handkerchief in her pocket, Lilia asked the pathetic fishman, "So, what's your story? I can't imagine that being framed for a crime you didn't commit would be enough to break the spirit of a guy with your rep. I don't know you personally, but about ten years ago you were charged for building Gold Roger's ship, The Oro Jackson, right?"_

 _Tom didn't answer, but the mention of one of his greatest creations brought out the slightest bit of pride within himself. He wanted to be shot._

" _They would've arrested you and executed then and there if you hadn't proposed to save Water 7 with the construction of the sea train called-"_

" _Don't say that name!" Tom roared. He didn't even want to think about the thing that killed his precious student._

" _Why? You built it, didn't you? Without it, Water 7 would have died. Even down here, you should still have pride in your creation."_

" _Why would I have pride in a creation that killed my student?" A flood bank broke open, so to speak. Tom began venting about how Franky had died trying to stop the sea train from taking him. "It was… all my fault."_

 _Lilia was silent. So this was the reason he was so broken? Ridiculous. Annoyed with him, she kicked him in the gut. The kick had enough that to shatter the walls behind him, which were designed to be able to take on even Whitebeard's power. Tom collapsed on his knees, clutching his stomach and started gasping._

" _Get up," Lilia ordered coldly. "You don't get to whine about who or what's fault it is that your student died."_

" _What do you know?! It's because of_ _ **your**_ _organization that Franky's-" Lilia shut Tom up by forcibly squeezing his lips closed. "Be quiet. You already got your chance to rant, now let me have mine. Listen up, your life does not belong to you anymore, it belongs to the guy who died trying to save you. Your student didn't die trying to save you just for you to get depressed and want to die. He died wanting you to live and now that a chance for you to survive is offered to you, you're just going to reject it and die. Some master you are, spitting in the face of your pupils sacrifice. Pathetic."_

 _Lilia let go of Tom' mouth. The big fishman was silent for a long time before finally saying. "...You're right."_

" _What?"_

" _I_ _ **am**_ _being pathetic," Tom admitted, tears streaming down his eyes. "Not only that, but I'm a hypocrite too. Rejecting my own creation just because it did something it had no control over. Those two deserved better. It's just…"_

" _Stop," Lilia sighed. "I do understand. It is horrible when someone you love dies, no doubt about that, but that's life. Orphans stay orphans, widows remain widows, the dead will always be dead. The only thing the ones left behind can do is live to the best of their ability and hope their deceased loved ones are resting in peace. If you really regret your student's death, then do your best to live."_

" _...Becoming a marine, huh," he started saying. "Gotta say, didn't think I'd meet someone like you in the navy."_

" _I'm the one and only me," she smirked. "My whole unit is full of fun guys, but I warn you that they'll get on your nerves."_

" _Can't be any worse than the kids I've taken in," he smiled. "So, should I call you captain?"_

" _Yeah, you should," she said as she held out her hand. "Welcome aboard, Officer Tom."_

" _Thank you, Captain…" Tom's voice trailed off as he fainted._

…

 _Even the prisoners who were still and were trembling stopped to just take a "what the hell" moment. Lilia looked down at Tom's unconscious body, suppressing an urge to laugh. "Well… I guess I kicked him a bit too hard."_

" _That's all you can say?!" The remaining prisoners exclaimed, despite their fear._

* * *

"I woke up on the ship three days later," Tom finished.

"You used your super strong kick on him, huh, mom," Luffy laughed.

"He had it coming," Lilia muttered. However, Franky was silent. "So, Franky-kun, now that you have heard the story, how do you feel?"

"I-I don't know what to feel," he admitted. "I'm, without a doubt, happy that Tom is alive, but… why didn't you come back?"

"I can explain that," Lilia said before Tom could get a word in. "He's a chicken-fish. The guy was _so_ ashamed that he joined the navy, a government controlled organization, he said he wouldn't see his family in Water 7 until he was ready."

"C-Captain there's more to it than that," Tom stuttered.

"Well, even if you did go back to explain that you're alive, I wouldn't have let you stay there."

"What? Why not?" Franky asked incredulously, which Lilia answered. "Because a member of _my_ unit is a member for life. The only way out is death."

"Wait, you mean none of us can leave?" Tom said, surprised.

"Sure, just ask Nagi-chan."

"Yeah, it's the same with my crew," Luffy nodded. Frank paled a bit, this mother and son duo were more alike than they seemed…

* * *

"She's not wrong," Nagika nodded. "We're _all_ stuck here to til we die."

"T-That's a little depressing," Ellie said.

"Naturally, Tom, me, and the other rogues-turned-marines here are stuck with captain till the end, but still, I don't think we ever had a choice," Ridge realized.

"I don't think I'd mind staying with Luffy forever," Robin admitted. "Regardless, is it normal for mere Navy captains to be able to pull out prisoners like the She-Demon does?"

To Robins confusion, that question provoked laughter for the navy officers. "Did I say something strange?"

"No, no captain _technically_ has the right to recruit arrested criminals, but," Ellie started.

"Our captain is the exception," Oscar put in. "You'll see."

* * *

"Franky," Tom said softly. "My story is no excuse. No matter how you slice it, I turned my back on Water 7. For a short time, I even rejected my own teachings. But I can't say that I regret joining the Demon Unit. They took me in when I was alone. They brought back the light within my heart that was lost after I thought you had died for me. But know this, I never stopped thinking about you. Not any of you. Not Iceberg, not Kokoro, not Yokozuna. Nobody. You are all in my heart, along with my new family here in the unit."

"Kind of laying it on thick there, aren't you?" Lilia muttered dryly. Franky kept his head lowered, most likely confused about how to feel. Of course, the happiness he was feeling couldn't be described. But it wasn't so easy to forget all the pain and despair he had endured after Tom was taken away. He wanted to vent.

"You know, I was really prepared to give shipbuilding up for for good," Franky started saying. "I even switched to ship dismantling. But when I heard that there was Adam Wood on the black market… I don't know, I guess I wanted to build one last ship before throwing it all away. I guess I wanted to be like you… that's how important you were to, so… I can't forgive you for not even telling me or anyone else that you were alive!"

"...I see," Tom said hollowly after a long awkward silence. "I understand. I expected that you wouldn't be able to forgive me so easily… still knowing you're alive is more than I had ever hoped for. So-"

"Let me finish, you jerk," Franky ordered, his eyes leaking water like a crack in a dam. "I can't forgive you, but… Tom, I'm so happy you're alive!" Franky jumped over the table and tackled Tom with a huge bear hug. "It was so frustrating when that idiot Spanda framed us and took you away! I'm so happy you survived!"

"Franky…" Tom whispered before hugging his student back. "I'm happy I'm alive too. Life is wonderful!" Tears flowed out of Tom's eyes like a waterfall.

* * *

 **So, was that tear jerking? Or overplayed? Does Lilia seem amazing? Or just good? Just remember this, no ordinary captain can just recruit arrested criminals onto their ship like it's no big deal.**

 **Bonus Info:**

 **Rem Nagika, Luffy's godmother, ate the Claw-Claw Fruit. Like the name would suggest, she can grow claws like bears and is as able to cut through solid steel. She and Lilia are regarded as the most dangerous female marines, although both claim that they can easily beat the other. She and Lilia have known each other since they were twelve and, though they will never admit it, trust each other more than anyone else.**

 **Read and review!**


	16. Lilia's Lecture

**Hello everyone! Long time no see (or is it write? Or read?). Yeah, once again I made you wait an unreasonably long time time for an update, but this time I had a reason. Despite what all of you say, I think it this is a poorly written story. Plot wise, it isn't bad, but as a written story, it needs work. Honestly, I was wondering if I should continue this or not, but I have decided to continue. From now on, consider this a rough draft. I will continue working on this story for now, but in the future I will create a much better, revamped version of Luffy's Terrifying Mom. Look forward to it!**

 **Any in this chapter, Lilia shows her stuff as a wise teacher. We see a glimpse of a certain crew members connection to Lilia. And you'll learn of a surprising fact of the Demon Unit that may or may not surprise you.**

 **I hope you like it!**

Chapter 15

Lilia's Lecture

"That ended easier than I thought," Nagika said, sounding almost disappointed at how smoothly(?) the "Tom Fiasco" ended. Although, she was kind of happy for her comrade, although her's was lacking when compared to her other comrades. Ellie, Kureto, and a third of the officers were wiping their tears with handkerchiefs, Ridge and the second third of officers were bawling into their sleeves, and Oscar and the last part of the officers were crying into their hands ordering those around them not to look at them. Even her fiancé, Rizen, was tearing up a bit. Some of the pirates were weeping like children- the long nosed one and reindeer especially. The orange haired girl was wiping her tears telling everyone that they were being stupid in a tsundere-ish way. The green haired guy showed no emotion, on his face at least, but Nagika had met with his type enough times to read their eyes; he was as happy as the rest of these idiots. As for the swirly browed, blonde flirt… he was so busy admiring Yuki's beauty, who was wiping the tears out of her eyes, hat it looked like he hardly payed attention to Tom's drama.

"I'm so happy for Franky!" Usopp and Chopper cried out.

"I'm so happy for Tom!" Ellie wailed.

"The Demon Unit is more emotional than the rumors would lead you to believe," Robin said good naturedly. "I had always heard that you were all more cold blooded and vicious."

"I guess we are, in a way," Nagika scratched her. "But mostly everyone here is an idiot. Anyway, you're probably next."

"Next?"

"You'll see in a bit," was all Nagika would say, leaving Robin confused.

"Was there a point in me being here?" Luffy's voice said through the Transponder Snail.

"That's true, Luffy didn't really say anything relevant," Zoro noted.

"Sure there was, sweetie," Lilia said through the Transponder Snail. "I didn't want to leave you with my bad influence of a unit."

"Eh?" The major majority of the Demon Unit grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ridge asked.

"Really? They didn't seem bad," Luffy's voice said. "Although, I barely got a look at them.

"If I've taught taught you anything, I've taught you to never judge on first appearances," Lilia said. "Let me tell you, there are 1001 reasons why they're a plethora of bad influences. Firstly, one of my lieutenants, Ridge, he's always drunk. One time, he called Yuki a pompous little whore with issues _and_ stole her used underwear."

"YOU WHAT?!" Yuki screamed out in rage before charging at Ridge with impressive speed and agility. The young powerhouse pinned down the mountain of a man with ease.

"I-I didn't, Yuki-chan," Ridge said, the fear radiating in his voice.

"Quiet, you scum!" Yuki ordered.

"And as for Ellie," Lilia began.

"Oh no," Ellie paled.

"She's a total skank," she finished. "Ever since she joined the unit, she's slept with almost every single man in the unit."

"Come again?!" Oscar screamed out, outraged. He jerked his head at all of the male soldiers, as if threatening them with pure anger.

"It's a lie!" Ellie insisted, wailing as she buried her red face in her hands.

"Lily-chan, she's…" Nagika's voice trailed off as Lilia's voice continued.

"And as for Yuki…" Lilia began, making Yuki pale and loosen her grip on Ridge.

"Uh, Tom," Franky's voice said. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know, Franky," Tom's voice said fearfully, although it sounded like he had an idea. "I don't know…"

"Why do you sound so scared?" But Tom didn't answer.

"She's a stalker who loves old, big bodied men," Lilia revealed, obvious to anyone who had the slightest idea of her personality that she was smiling. "Guys like Tom and Ridge, for example. She sneaks into the men's cabin and sniffs their used clothing and other things."

"She does?" Tom said, interested.

"You do?" Ridge asked.

"No! No, I don't!" Yuki cried, actual tears coming out of her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked innocently, much to the shock of the listening Demon Unit members. "Yuki-nee is nice. Of course she like everyone."

"Yuki-nee?" Nami repeated, surprised. "You're Luffy's sis-" Yuki was crying into the sand, which made Nami feel awkward.

"Wait, what does 'skank' mean?" Luffy asked innocently, making most of the Demon Unit blink in confusion, including those who were called out. "And 'stalker'? And why would Yuki-nee steal underwear?"

…

Needless to say, the Demon Unit (the ones who didn't know Luffy very well, that is) were thrown aback by their captain's son's innocence. No, they were thrown aback by a three hundred million berry man being so naive. No, they were thrown aback by the fact that a boy in his late teens could be so dense.

"...Uh, what," Oscar said awkwardly, temporarily his grudge with nearly every male in the unit.

"Well," Nagika giggled. "Luffy has always been innocent."

"I'm wondering where he gets it from," Nami whispered. "Because he clearly doesn't get it from his mom."

"Maybe he gets it from his dad," Usopp whispered back. Who really knew what the world's most wanted man was really like? Who would've guessed that a guy like Luffy would be his son?

"Maybe…" This family obviously had it's own dark drama. The revolutionary leader and the Navy's most feared marine. A love story that nobody would've ever guessed… hm, her girlier side was actually pretty curious about the details.

"You're so cute," Lilia cooed. The listeners heard Luffy complaining about how his mom was petting his head. "But I thought it was pretty obvious that I was lying."

"She's was?" Some of the soldiers said.

"Of course she was!" Ridge, Ellie, and Yuki screamed. You could hear Tom screaming when Lilia, who scolded him for being such a wuss, reached into his shirt and pulled out a Transponder Snail. "Thought so, your idea I presume, Nagi-chan?"

"So how long did you know," Nagika asked, after flipping a switch, unphased.

"You should know not to underestimate how long we've known each other," Lilia answered. "I know you can't resist eavesdropping, can't say I'm much different, though. I really didn't care, but I thought it'd be fun to mess with them. How are they?"

"Oscar was about to knock the brains out of all the guy's heads, Ridge was going to get his arm broken, and Yuki-chan and Ellie-chan are in tears," Nagika explained. "Not in that exact order, though."

"Couldn't you have thought of something better than slander?!" Yuki and Ellie screamed, but she had already disconnected. "Don't ignore us!"

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were unsure of what to say or how to act. This unit was was a dangerous group in a lot of ways. "Sh-She sure is…" Nami started, unsure of how to finish.

"A devil," Zoro finished, suddenly grateful that Luffy was his captain and took back anything he had ever said about him being a better captain. "Luffy's a pain, but at least he isn't a sadist."

"Lilia sounds so cute when she's picking on people," Sanji swooned.

"She might be the most dangerous person we have ever met," Usopp muttered.

"In some ways, she reminds me of Doctorine," Chopper whispered, making Sanji and Zoro shiver.

" _POROPOROPORO…"_ Nagikapicked up the call. "Hello?"

"You listened in on us?!" Tom's voice boomed through the snail. "Of all the no good-"

"Tom, are you yelling at me?" Nagika's voice was cold and hollow.

"N-No, I just-"

"Good, because you know what happens when you yell at me, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course, I just- uh, bye!" He quickly hung up. The Straw Hats sweat dropped at how scary Nagika was. Certainly, a woman with the same level of intensity as Luffy's mom. Meanwhile, the Demon Unit was unphased, for this was the norm of the strongest marines.

"Wow, you've really been tamed, huh, Tom," Franky said dryly, a bit disappointed in his teacher. "You seem different from how you used to be."

"You think it's easy being apart of this group," Tom roared. "Every day is a fight for survival and it isn't something that you can do without lasting scars. Make no mistake, my idiot pupil, that woman is one of the cruelest people on the sea. You'd be dog chow if you went up to her."

"But Auntie Nagika is really nice," Luffy spoke up. "Plus she's a great cook and makes food as great as mom's, who makes food that's even better than Sanji's."

"You cook?!" Tom blurted out, not thinking about the consequences. The idea of his fearsome captain in a kitchen, cooking lunch, wearing an apron, saying, "lunch is ready" it was all too much for his tiny, shipwright brain to process.

"Of course I do," Lilia admitted irritably before, affectionately, rubbing Luffy's head over his beloved strawhat. "Someone's got to supply this bottomless pit with a proper food supply. It's been awhile, so how about I make some of your favorites when we get back."

"You mean, like your Momma Fried Chicken or your Super Beef Casserole?" Luffy asked, literally drooling a waterfall. If there was one thing he missed about home, it was his mother's home cooking. It easily surpassed Sanji's food in both flavor and name. Seriously, why did give his food such fake sounding names? Venison. Ala mode. He preferred his mom's naming sense.

"Sure, after we have our talk, that is," Lilia whispered into Luffy's ear, making him shiver. He had forgotten about it. He could only imagine what this "talk" would be like. Most likely, the stuff of his nightmares.

"Excuse me, big sis," Franky said suddenly. It took a second for them all to realize that he was talking about Lilia.

"Don't call me that," she sighed.

"I just wanted to…" he dropped on his hands (er, hand, since he was still missing the hand Lilia chopped off) and knees, bowed to Lilia, and cried out with tears streaming down his face. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING TOM! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!"

Tom and Luffy were surprised by Franky's sudden outburst. Although, it didn't take knowing him for 8 years to realize he was an extremely emotional guy. Lilia was silent for a moment, her face impassive. It was impossible to tell what was going on in her mind. "Franky-kun… raise your head. I get no satisfaction from being thanked by a pathetic man like you."

Unbeknownst to the three men (Lilia kind of had a hunch), Nagika had also planted a Transponder Snail on Franky as well and was listening in on their continued conversation. Some of the unit questioned her on if she hadn't learned, but shut up when Nagika glared at them, daring them to oppose her. Truly, Lilia wasn't the only demon in the marines. They were shocked to hear that both Nagika and Lilia could cook. They were even more surprised to hear the names for said dishes.

"Those are some pretty cute name," Ellie giggled. "Super Beef Casserole, huh?"

"I thought up of that name," Nagika glared at the younger female.

"And what a great name it is, Nagika-san," Ellie quickly said, fear in her voice.

They continued to talk for a bit, when Franky suddenly came up to Lilia and dramatically thanked her for saving Tom. Some of them were shocked by what she said next. "-I get no satisfaction from being thanked by a pathetic man like you."

"H-Hey, she can't call him that!" Usopp yelled, outraged.

"Yeah, he was thanking you!" Chopper screamed, equally angry.

"Even if he is a pervert, that doesn't give her the right to insult him like that," Nami declared. Her opinion of Luffy's mom has been rising and falling since she landed on their ship and forced them into a crazy fighting match, but she could forgive all that. What she couldn't forgive is that her friend was being insulted as he was thanking her. Zoro was of a similar opinion, but remained silent. He wouldn't forgive her for degrading a friend, even if she was his captain's mother.

Sanji on the other hand… "Lilia-san sounds so cute when she's talking down to someone!"

"Shut up!" The other four screamed at him.

Robin, who was still sitting with Nagika, narrowed her eyes in displeasure. She had only known Franky for a very short time, but in that time, she recognized that the mechanical man was as tough as they come, in more ways than one. "I don't agree at all with what she said."

"Then tell that to her, not me," Nagika retorted, indifferent to the change in moods of the young pirates. "But know that, despite being a sadist, Lilia always has her reasons. A reason you all have clearly overlooked."

"A reason we missed?" Robin questioned, but Nagika did not clarify.

"Mom, you can't-"

"Quiet, Luffy," Lilia ordered in an even voice, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, maim!" Luffy immediately shut up.

"Stand your ground!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed.

"Wait, Captain, I don't think Franky-"

"I said quiet, Tom."

"Yes, maim!"

"Listen, Franky-kun," Lilia started. "I'm calling you pathetic for a reason. You have a major flaw that I can never ignore. Well, I wouldn't really let myself bother with it, except your… apart of my baby's crew. And anyone or anything that can and will hurt my kid gets my _undivided_ attention. He's my most important person and I will do anything to protect him, any way I can."

"Aww…" Ellie, Yuki, and surprisingly large amount female voices cooed at their captain's affection towards her son.

"Wait, what flaw?" Nami asked. Sure, Franky had _many_ flaws that she could think of off the top of her head, but none of them seemed like they would hurt Luffy in anyway.

"Do _you_ know your flaw, Franky-kun?" Lilia asked.

"I… I…"

"I will tell you," Lilia said. "Your flaw is you don't value your life enough. No, it's more that you're too willing to selfishly sacrifice it."

"What is that supposed to mean-" Franky started yelling, but was immediately cut off.

"Be quiet, I'm not done talking yet," Lilia ordered sternly.

"Franky!" Luffy cried out in distress.

"Quick, beg for your life!" Tom shouted. "Swallow your pride and beg!"

"H-Hey, what's going on over there?!" Usopp demanded.

"Just Master being Master," Yuki, who had approached them after getting over the humiliation she had just experienced, said with a crooked smile.

"Hey, you're that bird," Nami remembered.

"I'm not a bird!" Yuki shouted, feeling particularly sensitive at the moment. "I am a _human_ _girl_ who ate a Zoan devil fruit. That is all."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Nami said, waving her hands in defense. "You're pretty touchy, aren't you?"

"Hmph!"

"Franky-kun, I am going to speak and you shall listen, understood?" No one replied to Lilia. The Straw Hats were feeling anxious about what was happening on the other side. "Eight years ago you performed the greatest disservice to Tom. Dying for him. No, not living for him. Through your distress, you recklessly stood in front of a _moving_ _train_ in an idiotic attempt to save Tom. Honestly, Franky-kun, when I heard that story all I could think was how stupid that kid was. He died and left his poor teacher a pitiful, pathetic, useless, whiny,-"

"I get it! I wasn't at my best!" Tom shouted. "I'm better now."

"He calls what he is now better," Nagika said, surprised. "Well, low standards are still standards, I guess."

"Wreck of a fishman," Lilia finished her rather abusive description of Tom eight years ago.

"I get it," Franky said hollowly. "What I did was wrong, but I won't do it again. I have learned my lesson."

"Hah! And Luffy won't stop stealing midnight snack after I've warned him once," Lilia laughed, sounding amused by Franky's claim.

"It takes more than one, just so you know," Shauna spoke up. She and Ren were silent for most of Tom's and Franky's story. The twins sat in wheelchairs made by their aunt with a group of younger marines. As the story progressed, they were surprised to learn that Franky was one of the students Tom had taught in the past. What were the odds that he'd be on their cousin's, their Aunt Lily's son, crew?

"Even Aunt Lily needs a couple of tries to control Luffy," Ren laughed softly. He and his older twin purposely avoided talking with the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats were still unaware of the fact that their fights were just another one of their aunt's whims. Making every injury, insult, and decision completely meaningless. At least, that was Ren's main reason for avoiding them. Shauna indeed found it embarrassing to face her cousin's crew after being dragged into her aunt's mess, but what really embarrassed her was what she had said to Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Franky in the middle of their fight. She didn't mean to say that much. She didn't mean to say anything at all. It all just came out and it was said. Every time she glanced at one of the pirates she fought, she went red with embarrassment. She silently wished that all of their memories were as bad as Lieutenant Rizen's. "Something wrong, sis?"

"N-Nothing… Ren-chan," Shauna stuttered when Ren asked her in concern. "J-Just embarrassed with Luffy, that's all."

"Really?" Ren said skeptically. There was a lot to be embarrassed about Luffy about, so both twins agreed that it was better to not feel anything at all. "Sounds far fetched."

"Jeez, little brother, don't be so nosy."

"Whatever," Ren shrugged, not really caring.

"But still, Lilia-sama's son sure is different from his mother, isn't he?" A marine that was sitting next to the twins said. His voice was shockingly feminine. He looked just all the other lower ranking soldiers.

"Didn't realize that you were there, June-chan," Shauna said. "You're a girl but the way you're forced to dress makes you look like a man. Doesn't keeping your breasts padded down like that feel uncomfortable?"

"It isn't my fault," June said irritably. "It's _your_ aunt who forces the girls in the unit to wear standard uniforms and pad down our chests and cover our hair with our caps, so that we all look alike. And yes, it is uncomfortable."

"Sorry about her, June-san," Ren said awkwardly. "But you do get to dress the way you want if you meet Aunt Lily's strength standards, don't you?"

"But I've only been in the unit for a few months. Who knows how long it'll take me to get that strong?"

"Stop whining," Shauna dismissed June's complaint. "You just have to work life-threateningly hard so you can get stronger."

"Is that all?" June said sarcastically.

"Well… raw power isn't everything in a fight," Shauna winked. "You're actually really nimble and not too slow, June-chan. That's why you were able to master Shave and Paper Arts so quickly. If you can master Finger Pistol and Moon Bounce, then you'll be deadly."

"My goal is to be as strong as Captain Lilia-sama, so I'll work hard to master _all_ of the Six Powers and get a spot on the Demonic Six," June declared passionately. "I'll train to my utmost limits to get there."

"I didn't realize you felt like that, June-chan," Yuki said, suddenly appearing beside the trio, much to their shock. "Do you have in mind who you want to challenge for their spot. If it's Ridge-san, the go for the shins. He has sensitive shins."

"When did you get here, Yuki-san?!" June asked.

"I noticed you three and decided to walk over here, and I was followed," she explained gesturing to the familiar five behind them, much to the twin's dismay.

"Captain Lilia-sama's son's crew," June realized.

"Shauna," Zoro muttered, while Sanji muttered, "Ren."

"Do you guys want something from us," Ren questioned them.

"Well," Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. "I'm here to you this. I acknowledge that you defeated me, Ren, but it won't end like that next time. You _will_ eat my foot."

"I too must admit my defeat," Zoro nodded. "You are strong, Shauna. I don't like that I lost, but I feel fortunate knowing that I had such an intense match. You can be sure that I will get stronger from this."

"...Uh, okay," Ren and Shauna said together, unable to look the Straw Hats in the eyes. There was no way that they could tell them that their entire battle was just one big whim from their Aunt and that they just beat each other up for _nothing_.

"You two don't look so well," Yuki said, examining them curiously. "Normally, you both would say something cocky and tell these guys to come at you anytime, anywhere."

"We're trying the modest approach," Ren lied.

"It is always best to be humble," Shauna said insincerely.

"It doesn't take that many tries for me to listen to you," Luffy claimed, making Lilia laugh.

"No offense, sweetie, you know I love more than anything, but," Lilia giggled as she talked. "That is the biggest load of bull anybody could say."

"That's mean…" Luffy moaned.

"Back to you," Lilia said, looking down at Franky. "* _Sigh_ * Look, no matter what I say here, you're still going to be who you are. All I'm saying is, everyone is going to die some day, even the 4 Emperors, The 7 Warlords, and people like me. But the people who are left behind, our children, our friends, at least to me, should try to live with all they got.

"Although, you obviously had quite a bit of determination to live, considering you turned yourself into a cyborg, but… just don't be too reckless. People will worry. That's all I'm saying." Lilia was silent until she said one more thing. "How would you feel if Tom and your positions had changed that day?"

There was a long silence. Franky contemplated Lilia's words carefully. She wasn't wrong. What he did eight years ago was foolish and helped no one. According to their story, Tom was actually driven to hate his own creation, which went against the very core of what he had taught them as children. Now that he had his own family, his crew and his brothers back at Water 7, he understood the value of his life. He had to make amends once and for all.

"Tom…" He faced his teacher with intensity. Tom could see that Franky was no longer the same boy that had been abandoned by his parents and could only cause trouble and throw tantrums. He was a man of great character now. A man who had become an outstanding shipwright. "Eight years ago, I was desperate. It was because of my creations that everything went wrong for us. It felt like I was the one who killed you. I didn't want that on my conscious. I didn't want you to die for me, so I did something stupid and made everything worse. I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

"Thanks, Franky," Tom said, much to Franky's surprise.

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't built your battleships, then I'd never have joined the unit," Tom explained.

"What the hell are you saying…?" If he was saying what he thought he was saying, Franky would kill him.

"Let me put it this way, the Demon Unit is way more fun than hanging with you guys," Tom smirked. "Beautiful girl, fun adventures, aside from that witch Nagika, there's no place I'd rather be."

"Why you…!" Franky started chasing his teacher, who did something unexpected.

" _Shave!_ " Tom disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared behind Franky, much to his shock. The huge fishman tackled and pinned the cyborg on the ground, then grabbed his arms and pulled them them back like a wrestler while sitting on Franky. "Surprised? Don't underestimate the Demon Unit brat! We're the strongest!"

"Don't look down on pirates, you stupid marine!" Franky shouted back as Tom still had him in a hold. "And why are you using those CP9 jerks's tricks?!"

As the two… fought (?), Lilia looked at the show dryly, while her son was impressed with how strong Tom was.

"What is he doing…?"

"Fish Pops sure is strong."

"Don't be impressed by this, sweetheart," Lilia sighed. "Guess this is Tom's way of changing the mood. They both play a part in each other's suffering, but there's no reason to let that bother them now."

"Hey, mom, why did you save Fish Pops anyway," Luffy asked. He didn't really care about the reason, but he was curious why his mom sought out Franky's teacher.

"Oh, well-"

"GYAAH!" Tom's terrified scream interrupted Lilia. Mother and son looked to see Tom, on top of Franky, holding a Transponder Snail with trembling hands. "T-This, this thing… d-don't tell me…"

"Oh, you found the Snail attached to Franky-kun, huh," Lilia said, unphased. "Yeah, _she_ probably heard that witch comment. Tough luck, kid."

"That was Lilia!" Tom tried to pass blame onto his captain, earning the dry stares from the three with him. "...No good?"

"No. But don't worry, maybe by the time you guys get back to the ship, she forget all about it," Lilia said as she manifested her wings with the black miasma, then grabbed Luffy by the waist. "But I doubt that, she never forgets. See you!"

"Wait, see us?" Tom and Franky said before watching Lilia fly off with Luffy into the sky.

"We're… we just ditched?" Franky asked the question with the obvious answer.

"Yeah…" Ton sighed, getting off of Franky's back by slumping down to his side. "I'm so dead…"

"How bad can this Nagika chick be?" Franky couldn't help but wonder how his free spirited teacher became such a whipped fish, even if it had been eight years.

"Very. She's like the devils sadistic punisher. A corrupt fiend for-"

"I'd like to think of myself as more of a just corrector, personally," the Transponder Snail started by it's self and revealed Nagika's voice. "But you'll see for yourself when you get back here. Oh, and, Tom sweetie, Lily-chan is right, I never forget my grudges. One more thing, if you don't want me to hear more of your of talk, I suggest you press that button on the side of the Snail. Bye, bye now. * _click*_."

"Well… she certainly sounded scary," Franky laughed, trying to to cheer up his teacher, but the fishman was now a pale lump of fear. Franky was almost sure he could see Tom's ghost flying out of his body. "Hey, at least you didn't lose a hand like me. Hey, where is my hand?"

"I wonder if Franky-kun will mind if I keep his hand?" Lilia talked to herself as she carried Luffy in one arm and Franky's severed hand in the other.

"Was it okay to leave Franky and Fish Pops back there?" Luffy asked, not caring that his mom was holding his friends robotic hand like a trophy.

"It's good, Tom can take care of himself," Lilia answered. "And it's just a straight walk back to shore. They'll be fine."

"Okay. Oh, and mom."

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a big deal."

As they heard the conclusion of Lilia's lecture, the Straw Hats malice for Lilia and gained some respect for her. She was unconventional, but quite wise. They started seeing more of Luffy in her.

"Well, Tom is dead," Ren said when all the talking was over.

"Fish fried," Shana nodded.

"It's a shame, he just reunited with his student, too," Yuki said sympathetically.

"But on the bright side, we finally get to meet the Captain's son," June said. "I bet he'll be interesting."

"You'd like him," Yuki said with a smile. "He's funny, kind, sweet, charming…"

"Charming?" Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper repeated weirdly. Nami started getting an uneasy feeling.

"The way you talk him up, it kind of sounds like he's your boyfriend," June said.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Yuki blushed. She fidgeted with her hands and shuffled her feet, embarrassed. "N-No, while it is true I admire his spirit and kindness, he's… my master's son. It would be indecent… what?" Everyone stared at Yuki, unsure of how to feel. She was just so cute! The way she fidgeted with her self, the way she blushed, it was adorable. Yuki was uncomfortable with the gazes on her. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Are you that oblivious to yourself," Shauna asked dryly.

"I'm used to seeing the serious and cool Yuki-san," June said. "But I'm really liking this cute version of you too."

"...It should be obvious, but," the bird zoan wielded backed up slowly. "But I am _not_ into girls. Sorry, June-chan."

"I'm not a lesbian!" June shouted at the top of her lungs. She was so loud the entire unit look in their direction. "Just because my sister is, doesn't mean I am. I'm just saying that it is out of character for you to be so girly."

"Okay, I have a lot of questions, but I'll ask the most important one first," Nami stepped into the conversation before Yuki could retort. Nami faced Yuki and, shyly, asked her question. "Do you… like Luffy?"

"I-I-I-I-I believe that I made myself perfectly-"

"All you said was that it wasn't right," Nami reminded her. "You never denied actually liking him."

"Well of course I _like_ him!" Yuki spat, irritated that some pirate b**** was making her flustered like this. "He's Luffy! You'd have to be the worst kind of scum in the world to not like him!"

"So you-"

"What about you, huh?" Yuki was ready to counter attack. "Why do you care about whether or not I like Luffy?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The navigator retorted. This conversation was becoming much more heated than she had meant it to be. All she wanted to know was whether or not This "new girl" liked Luffy, but as she got further to her answer, she became more furious and this marine was the cause. "He's my captain!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be… his harem manager!"

"..."

That last part slipped out. Yuki wasn't sure why she had to say that. She was just getting so angry, that was the first thing that popped up. Now she feeling even more embarrassed than before.

"Harem…" Ren started.

"Manager...?" Shauna finished.

"Is that a thing…?" June asked awkwardly.

"...Can we just drop this?" Yuki requested almost pleadingly, lowering her eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Fine," Nami nodded. "For now." When Nami turned to her friends, she was shocked to see in a trance like state and their faces tinged with a pink blush, even Zoro, who was too big of a sword freak to care about the opposite sex, and Chopper, who had no interest in human women. "Hey, you guys? Guys? Snap out of it!"

"Wha!" The men snapped out of their trances.

"Come on, she wasn't _that_ cute!"

"I-I zoned out for a second…" Zoro said, embarrassed by his own behavior.

"Yuki is a hottie after all," Shauna nodded.

"I don't blame them," Ren said, nodding understandingly. "I'm just used to her."

"Our Yuki-san may just become the next Boa Hancock in the future," June said.

"Please stop talking like I'm not here," Yuki asked. "Anyway, shouldn't you two get your injuries checked out by Kureto-san?"

"..."

"..."

"Ren-kun, Shauna-chan," Yuki said scoldingly, like an older sister getting mad at her rebellious younger siblings. "You two wouldn't be trying to avoid getting checked out by Kureto-san, would you?"

"O-Our injuries aren't that bad," Ren insisted, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, all I got was a little scratch," Shauna said, also avoiding eye contact.

"Ren-kun, your clothes are _burnt_ ," Yuki pointed out dryly. "And Shauna-chan, your blood is seeping through your… wrappings."

"They are," Shauna looked to see that her makeshift wrappings were both dyed with red and that her blood was dripping out. "Dang it!"

"Mosshead, this is your fault," Sanji shouted after seeing Shauna. "How could you just cut a beautiful woman's arms like that?!"

"Oh, like you're any better," Zoro snapped. "When you ended up frying that Ren guy, who, I might add, is Luffy's cousin!"

"Huh… should I be flattered?" Ren wonder aloud. Although, he knew Zoro was only using him as a counter to Sanji's shouting. "Well if Black Leg's got one thing wrong, it's calling you beautiful, sis. I mean how blind-"

 _Thwonk!_

Shauna whacked Ren over the head with her staff. "Not beautiful, eh? I'd like to see how you look after I finished shattering your skull!"

"Here we go again…" June muttered.

"Why'd you hit me?!" Ren shouted, a throbbing bump now on on his head. "It's brutality like that that gives me reasons to lock you in a cage!"

"Why? Because you're afraid of me?"

"You wish!"

Both Zoro and Sanji, and Ren and Shauna started bickering over nothing, much to the annoyance of their peers. It was then that Yuki moved with the speed of a lightning bolt and knocked the four quarrelers unconscious, much to the shock of the Straw Hats. "That's enough!" She grabbed the handles of the twin's wheelchairs and rolled them away. "Honestly, you two are always arguing. You're brother and sister. You should love each other, not hate each other. Olanda-san would throw a fit if she saw you both now. Don't neglect your health!"

"She's…" Usopp stared as Yuki pushed Ren and Shauna's unconscious bodies on their wheelchairs while nagging them like a mother. "Quite the girl, huh?"

"You can say that again," June nodded in agreement before turning to the still conscious pirates. "Now that I think about it, I haven't formally introduced myself yet. Nice to meet you all. I am Krasa June, a private of the Demon Unit. I'm basically on of the weakest soldiers here, so don't expect much from me in a fight."

"June… um," Usopp, Nami, and Chopper gave the girl, who they didn't yet know was a girl, a quick look over. She wasn't too short or tall, a bit shorter than Usopp to be exact. She looked like any tip of mill marine grunt, but her voice made them question themselves. "Are you a girl?"

"I don't blame you for asking," June sighed before taking off her cap, releasing long, silver hair onto her body and revealing her almost completely white eyes. They were now completely sure that June was a girl. "But it does hurt my pride a bit, though. You see-"

"Wow! My lady," Sanji exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and surprising June. "You are truly a prince in disguise! To think even I was fooled by your facade."

"Um… weren't you unconscious?"

"No man could-Ow!"

"You can ignore him," Nami said after pulling Sanji's ear. "So, um, why are you dressed like a guy?"

"It's the rules," she answered, much to their confusion. "The weaker members of the Demon Unit have to wear the standard uniforms until we get stronger. We girls have to bind our breasts with wrappings. Believe me, if I could, I would be wearing something a bit more feminine. But what can you do?"

"S-Seriously," Usopp said, surprised by the strange rule.

"Such a shame," Sanji moaned. "I'm sure under those-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Nami ordered. "Still, that rule is a bit weird."

"Hold on, you said "girls"," Chopper said. "Does that mean there's more than you?"

"Of course," June giggled. "Half of this unit is female."

"Really?!" Usopp looked around. Except for the obvious, all he saw, in his eyes, were guys. "Amazing… you'd never guess."

"Except for Vice-Admiral Tsuru, we have the most girls in any Navy unit," she continued.

"That's impressive…" Nami, to her horror, realized something. "Ren and Shauna wear the uniforms."

"I see you noticed," June nodded. "I get the feeling that even if she was allowed to, she'd still wear the uniform and she's at least doesn't have to wearing the bindings, but… they're both considered weaker than the standard."

"What?!" Zoro arose from his unconscious slumber and shouted along with his crew mates.

"June-chan sure is saying whatever she wants," Nagika sighed. She had really good ears and hear the finer points of what was being said between the kids.

"You have good hearing, it seems," Robin said with a smile.

"I developed irritatingly strong senses during my training," she explained, surprised at herself for being so chatty with the woman called "Devil Child". Personally, she was surprised how well Robin fit in with them. This was their first proper meeting... but it was not their first encounter. Back then, Nico Robin lived up to the reputation of Devil Child. A cold hearted woman That stooped to any means to survive, but now… details aside, this version of her was much more preferable than the her old self, but even then…

"Nagika-san, may I ask you something?" Robin said suddenly.

"If I can answer it," she replied.

"Earlier before you said I was next," Robin said. "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that. You'll find out eventually, so I'll tell you," Nagika said. "Lily-chan's mother asked us to find you 20 years ago."

"Excuse me," Robin said, needing a moment to process this new piece of information. "I-I'm not sure I heard you right. Lilia's mother… Luffy's grandmother… wanted me to be found? Why?"

"She never said why, all she did say was that she'd explain after we found you," the woman in priestess clothing explained. "Lily-chan doesn't like doing such vague assignments, but since it was from her mother… she at least gave it a half hearted effort. We looked for if we heard you were near by, but you always disappeared before we could find you. In fact, we had heard you were in Alabasta a while back and went there, but by then…"

"I had already joined up with the Straw Hats," Robin said emotionlessly. She was scared, to be honest. She could only think of one reason why anybody would want her to be found. To have her killed.

"I wouldn't worry," Nagika assured Robin after seeing her stone faced. "Kathlea-san isn't a vengeful woman, nor is she greedy. Besides, if she was really wanting you dead, she'd go after you herself, and trust me, she isn't someone you want hunting you down. That said, you were a slippery girl. Even if it was a half hearted effort on our part, we could never even find you."

"Well," Robin giggled, beginning to feel better. "I was very good at running and hiding."

"It's too bad we couldn't catch you when Luffy was a kid," Nagika smiled. "The little guy loved hide and seek back then. Although, I bet he'd play now if you asked. You could've been like his big sister."

"That would be nice," Robin admitted. People were looking for her. People who probably didn't want her dead, probably. If she was found, she could've been Luffy's big sister… no, maybe the alternative would have been better, but she had no regrets about how things ended up for her. "So, this Kathlea-san is strong, right? Stronger than Lilia-san?"

"Who knows," Nagika shrugged. "She lives a peaceful life now, but she still trains her body and helps teach the kids at Lily-chan's family's dojo. Well, she isn't weak, I can say that for certain. Those D's can be wild in a fight."

"Wait, Lilia-san's mother has D in her name?" Robin had always studied the so-called will of D, but never found anything conclusive or concrete.

"Yeah. Nowadays she goes by Aura D., but before her marriage she-"

 _CRASH!_

A certain black figure crash landed on the shores of the island, causing a huge cloud of dust to envelope all in its way.

"Again?!" Nagika roared as she jumped up, coughing up the dust. "Why must- _cough_ \- she always- _cough-_ cause a scene!?"

"I'm back!" Lilia announced before Nagika, in a flash of speed, charged at her and smacked her head. "Ow! How dare you smack your superior officer?! I could court martial you!"

"I'll treat you like a superior when you start acting like an adult!" Nagika yelled.

"I don't have time to deal with this," Lilia dismissed.

"Are you two arguing?" Luffy said innocently making the two women freeze. They had temporarily, forgotten Luffy was there and started arguing. They did their best to avoid arguing in front of their son/godson.

"N-No," Lilia stammered.

"We were just having a heated discussion," Nagika said with an awkward laugh. "Anyway!" Nagika snatched Luffy out of Lilia's arms and into her own, hugging him tightly. "Luffy! I missed you so much!"

"Auntie Nagika!" Luffy gasped. "You're hugging me too tightly."

"Sorry, sweetie," Nagika said loosening her grip. "I'm just happy to see you."

"Me too, Auntie Nagika," Luffy admitted,hugging her back.

"Ahem!" Ellie coughed from behind the three, getting their attention. Practically the entire unit was beside her, a whole army division's worth. "It's great to see you again, Captain."

"Oh, yeah," Lilia said. "Guess since you're all here. "I'll introduce you." She pulled Luffy to her side and put her arm around him. "Everyone, this is Luffy, my son, and, to a lesser extent, Nagi-chan's and Rizen's godson. He's a pirate, but he's off limits. Anyone who tries to hurt him deals with me. Got it?"

"Yes, maim!"

"Oh, and Luffy," Lilia motioned her head to Luffy. "They're morons, but they are all strong, reliable members of my unit and they've proven themselves through many tough trials. You don't have to be their friend, just be respectful. Got it?"

"Captan Lilia…" Some of the Demon Unit blinked and some were a bit teary eyed. It was rare for their captain to compliment them so sincerely.

"If they're your friends, mom, then they have to be cool," Luffy grinned.

The Demon Unit looked at Luffy. Undoubtedly, each individual member must have had their own expectations and ideas on what their leader's son would be like, what he would look like.

"I wouldn't go that far," Lilia grinned. "But for now, just introduce yourself, kay?"

"Okay, mom," Luffy said before lowering his head. "I'm Luffy." He paused for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say next. Nobody could say that Luffy had even a semblance of a normal life, but, even with a psychotic grandfather, a bandit foster mother with mood swings, and a pair of older brothers who were like rivals, his mom always gave him his biggest piece of peace, his greatest encouragement. "The next King of The Pirates."

…

' _He actually said it,_ ' Lilia thought, surprised.

' _He actually said it,_ ' Nagika thought, surprised.

' _He actually said his dream in front of Master,_ ' Yuki thought with sisterly pride. ' _He's never done that before…_ '

"Mom," Luffy turned and faced his mother. "That's my dream. It's all I ever wanted to be. I'm sorry that I never told you. It's just that I didn't-"

"Whaaaaat?!" The Demon Unit shouted together, minus Yuki, and including Rizen.

"The Pirate King?!" Ridge shouted.

"Does he even realize what that means?!" Ellie shouted.

"That sort of thing is something we're supposed to stop, right?!" Oscar bellowed.

"Honestly," Lilia sighed exasperatedly, putting a hand on her face. "You guys can be so over dramatic…. It isn't that big of a deal." She faced Luffy again. "Oh, and sweetie, so what?"

"...So what?" Luffy was confused.

"So what if you you want to be the Pirate King? So what if you want to be a pirate? I don't care?"

"You don't?" Luffy said, still confused. "But you hate pirates?"

"True, I hate what they do," Lilia nodded. "I hate that they orphan children, widow wives, and ruin innocent people's lives. Even so, I don't hate all pirates and, personally, I'm quite insulted that you would think my view of the world was so black and white. Do you really think half of my unit would be filled with ex-pirates if I was prejudiced?"

"You have ex pirates on your crew?" Luffy was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah," she said, pointing her thumb at Ridge. "The big one with the hammer is one of em."

"Uh, hi," Ridge said awkwardly.

"My point, even if you just wanted to wash windows for the rest of your life or be a ballet dancer, I wouldn't care," Lilia insisted, smiling, then she placed her right hand on Luffy's head, on top of his hat. "Because there's a million of those people out there, but only one Monkey D. Luffy. And as you know, I only judge case by case, and I've known your case since you were born. You _are_ my son, you know."

"Mom…" Luffy was in awe and, if he wasn't such a man, wanted to cry

"* _Sniff_ * That was so * _sniff_ * sweet, Captain," Ellie said tearfully, sniffing as tears came down her eyes along with several other female members of the unit and even a few males.

"It's a shame she can't be so reasonable all of the time," Nagika muttered, although she too was moved by Lilia's heartfelt speech.

"She's a surprisingly good mom, isn't she," Oscar whispered.

"I am not," Lilia retorted, making the fourth best fighter jump. He hadn't meant for his captain to hear that. Boy did he hate how sensitive her ears were. "A good mother would do everything she can to stop her child from doing something so dangerous. Strength alone isn't going to be enough to survive."

"Don't worry, I'm the man who will be King of The Pirates," Luffy said over confidently.

"Hmmmm….?" Lilia glared down on her considerably shorter son with a look that could make battle hardened veterans wet themselves.

"Eeeeek!" Luffy squealed, his fear of his mother suddenly returning. "I-I mean, I will carefully move as I sail to the New World."

...

This was a mistake to say. All the Demon Unit members fell silent, their jaws dropped and eyes widened. Lilia looked like she had just heard the worst news of her life and Nagika was hardly any better.

"You will do no such thing!" Nagika and Lilia ordered loudly.

"Luffy, I know you have never been one to think things through, but that is just too reckless," Yuki exclaimed.

"W-What's wrong?" Luffy said confusedly, his ignorance oozing out of his every word.

"What's wrong is how completely stupid you're being," Lilia said scoldingly. "You think you're ready to take on the New World? You aren't even ready to think about it! You think your crew of weaklings can help you win there?!"

"Hey!" Luffy barked, not thinking. His anger was clouding his judgement. His mother had said the one thing that made his blood boil more than anything. She called his crew weak. Not even his own mother could be allowed to get away with that… at least not as long as the adrenaline kept doing it's job. "My crew is not weak!"

The Demon Unit was shocked. Completely shocked. Only Nagika could ever talk back to their captain. Anyone else would… be punished. Was her son an exception!?

"Are you talking back to me?!" His mother growled.

"Y-Yeah, I am!" He honestly didn't want too, but if he just allowed the crew that took so much effort to build to build to just be insulted, then he'd lose all respect as a captain.

"Luffy's rebelling…!" Yuki whispered in shock. Running away is one thing, but talking back… he's dead.

"You are… are you?" Lilia said evenly before smirking. It wasn't good for a son to back talk his mother, but for a man to stand up for friends… well, let's just Lilia was a little proud. "That's kind of funny. You're cute." She added as she placed her right hand on top of Luffy's head before walking gracefully past him, her face looking towards the sea and her back to her unit. "The New World, eh…? It isn't as though I do not understand your desire to go there. Honestly, I understand it so much that I really do want you to go, but… it's dangerous. It's the strongest half of the strongest sea. It's the place ruled by the Four Emperors. If you go there as you are now… you will surely die. A certain someone will surely try to kill the moment it is known you are my son."

"Mom…" Luffy whispered, unable to respond.

"If you think Ren and Shauna are one of my best soldiers, then you're wrong," she continued. "They are barely average by our standards. Truth be told, we're typically in the New World most of the time, but due to circumstances our overall power has decreased significantly, so I wanted to give our weaker members time to train and level up, so to say. After hearing that, do you really think you can keep going as you have?"

Luffy couldn't respond.

"Of course you can't, no one on your crew can, but there is a solution," Lilia said before turning around to face Luffy. "Would you… like to train with me?"

 **The end!**

 **For this chapter I mean, not the story. I'm not as sadistic as Lilia. So now Lilia has offered to teach Luffy. What will she teach him? Haki? The Six Powers? Or may something else entirely? And don't you just love her her as a parent, a captain, and a woman?**

 **So what do you think about how Lilia lectured Franky about not sacrificing himself? Personally, I think someone had to yell at Franky for that. Tom sacrificed himself to protect him and Iceberg, but he let his emotions control him and nearly got himself killed trying to stop a moving TRAIN (I'm not even sure if Luffy's Fourth Gear would be enough to stop the Puffing Tom) and if he did it once he may do it again, logically speaking. Lilia wasn't wrong, I think. Franky needs to respect his life and live as long as he can.**

 **Also, why does Lilia's mom want to see Robin? Where's Jillian? Will Lilia train Luffy's crew? Why would Luffy being Lilia's son get him killed? Remember, the World Government aren't the only ones that want to kill the children of their enemies. And isn't Nagika's relationship with Tom just adorable?**

 **So many questions! Too little answers! But only one way to find out! Read Luffy's Terrifying Mom!**

 **Warp Writer out!**

 **P.S. Can you guys recommend me a good Luffy's mom story or a Luffy's sister story? I can hardly find any good ones? Thanks!**


End file.
